FIND YOUR LOVE!
by sancha16
Summary: naruto and his friends kiba,rocklee,shikamaru are cute 9th grade ukes, who never really focused on finding love until some certain 11th grade semes's take interest in them A.K.A sasuke,gaara,shino,neji!
1. Chapter 1

**hey! wats up? its your girl sancha! first off i just wonna say that im new to fanfic so please be nice to meh! an if you dont want to thats ok i guess...(but i would like it better if you were nice!) lol any ways my story is of course sasunaru! and with other pairings like gaalee,shinokiba,nejishika! yum! i got the idea from reading another story i read but i forgot the name at this moment but i give thatnks to the auther of that story it inspired me to write this story! oh and my story is called FIND YOUR LOVE! and no this has nothing to do with drakes song(sorry) so yeah...and if i make a bunch of mistakes plaese tell me! i would really love all the help i can get.**

**Disclaimer: yea-no i dont own naruto but i wish i did...(damn that kishimoto!)**

**Rated: m**

**find your love!**

**naruto's p.o.v**

as the early morning sun shined through my window, i slowly opened my eye's to meet the bright light blinding me. i closed my eye's and turned around in my bed to face the wall sighing, as i tired to go back to sleep. but as soon as i was about to drift off back to sleep my alarm clock went off very loudly and woke me. i slowly turned back around to see the cursed object on my nightstand, i reached for it and turned it off sighing as i got out of my bed and into my bathroom to comb my hair and brush mt teeth. as i finished in the bathroom i walked to my closet to pick out my outfit for the school day. and my clothes choice for the day was my jean short shorts, my faveourite orange v neck t-shirt, my red hoodie, and my black DC's. i looked at my self in the full length mirror in my room and smiled.

"damn im too sexy for my own good." i said.

i looked at my self one last time and left the bathroom, grabbing my bookbag by my door and walking out. i ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen to grab something quick and easy to eat. i ran to the cuboard and bingo! i found pop-tarts yum! (cherry flavored!) i hopped on the counter (cause im horribly short) and grabbed the box of pop-tarts. as i was about to grab a bag out of the box someone shouted at me from behined.

"naruto! what are you doing on the counter!"

i almost lost my balance and fell off when strong arms cought me. i tilted my head back and saw my dad face, i smiled and blushed at my clumsyness. he let me down and stared at me with a very serious parental look on his face.

"h-hey dad thanks for catching my fall hehe..."

"naruto you know i dont like it when you climb on the counters." he said.

"yeah i know dad, but i cant help that im so short!"

"thats why i got you those stools to stand on."

"oh hell no! there is no way im standing on those stupid things!" i said crossing my arms and pouting.

i turned my head to the clock to see what time it was, and my eye's widened it was 6:30! i neede to get the hell out of here if i wanted to be on time for school.

**normal p.o.v**

naruto ran for his life down the path to the school. he could not be late! he just couldn't! god strike him down before he walked into class Iruka-sensie would kill him for being late again! when he reached the building naruto took deep needed breaths, and walked in the school he finally reached his locker and opened it to get his text books he needed for class it was 6:59 school starts at 7:20 he made it just in time. people were still in the hall chatting with eachother. naruto stood at his locker and listened to his music, he sang along with it until he saw his best friends walking down the hall towards him.

"naru-chan!" a brown shaggy haired boy shouted. also known as kiba Inuzuka.

"hey sun god." a lazy looking kid by the name of shikamaru said.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" a cute bowl haircut brunette said.

"heeey besties!" naruto shouted and ran towards his group of friends.

"aww! im so glad you think of me as your bestie naruto!"

"haha yeah sure you do kiba."

"we ARE the only besties you have kiba, other people just cant stand the smell of dog."

"HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT SHIKA LAY OFF ME AND MY DOG!"

shikamaru just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"do not fight my youthful friends! and dont worry kiba you dont smell like a dog to me!" lee said patting kiba's back. naruto and shikamaru just laughed and walked down the hall happily until they heard girls squealing and giggling like they had bieber fever!(A/N: lol bieber fever!) as they walked farther down the hall they soon found out the reason why girls were screaming their heads off. THEY were there, the most popular boys in konaha high school. they stared at them with their mouths hanging because they were just surrounded by girls (and some fanboys) that they couldn't believe it, but they really didnt seem to care much they just stood there by the lockers and stared in different directions. then thier gazes found naruto and the crew, and each smiled at one particular boy making naruto,lee,shikamaru, and kiba blush. staring at naruto was a tall handsom boy with black and bluish and bangs that framed his face nicely, but in the back it stuck out like a ducks but(hehe duckbutt head!) his eyes like black orbs. and skin that was very pale and even under that loose fitting sweater he was very built. he smiled at naruto with interest, which made naruto blush. staring at lee was a very atractive redhead with a tattoo over his left eyebrow, with beautiful teal colored eye's and a nice body and he also had pale skin. he winked at lee, who blushed and hide his face in his hands and peeked through his fingers like a little kid. shikamaru was being stared at by a hunk with waits length brown hair tied in a low pony tail, and beautiful lavender colored eye's. he was tall and with a slender but built body his tight black shirt clinging to him showing the muscles that were there. the boy smirked at shikamaru, and shikamaru just blushed and rolled his eyes. kiba was feeling chills by the guy who was staring intensly at him. he had brown spiky hair and sunglasses on which made his eye color a mystery and he was tall and well built. he made a kissing motion at kiba, kiba shook his head and blushed like crazy.

"uh...is it just me or are they flirting with us from a far?" kiba asked.

"it w-would seem so...how troublesome..."

"we are in some deep poop...believe it..."

"well my youthful friends it seems we have troubles"

they snapped out of the gazes of the beautiful looking boys when the bell rang signaling all student to get to class. they all said their good byes and headed off to their classes, as eyes of the most popular guys in school kept their gazes on the adorable ukes that just left.

"mmm...that blonde was quite a hottie and those short shorts! glorious..."

"calm down uchiha. and stop drooling." shino said.

"did you see that boy in the green outfit? he was so adorable! he seems like the sporty type by the look of those green short shorts he was wearing and wrist bands. but thats cool with me, it means he'll be able to keep up with me." gaara said smiling with lust.

"eww TMI gaara. and besides he was nothing compared with my brown haired beauty. that high pony tail in his head it reminds me of a delicious pineapple and those chocolate brown eyes...just to die for!"

"aww neji your inlove!" sasuke teased.

"what about you shino?" gaara asked.

"...i wonna pound that cute doggie boy..."

they all stared at shino for a moment and slowly smiled at eachother, and knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"so it's decided then we will claim those cute ukes as our own." sasuke said. they all nodded and headed to class before they were all late, witht the same thoughtd running in their heads _he will be mine and only mine..._

**well? what did you think? i hope you all liked it, and i hope i did an ok job with the writing. and if not just point out my mistakes and help me correct them! and also should i even keep this story going? i dont know if i have what it taked to keep this going but if you think so then review please! and leave nice comments! until i get a new chapter on peace out homies!**

**love sancha16!**

**please RXR!**


	2. freaking out!

**hey! first of all i would like to say thank you to the people that reviewed! and thanks for the tips too, after i read then i looked at my story an was like "wow...i need to work on my writing..." hahahaha...yeeeeah...so im putting up this new chapter! i hope i do betteh on this on. YEAH GIRL!**

**Diclaimer: YEEAH GIRL! i own all of it!...ok i dont, but you cant blame a girl for trying...**

As Shikamaru sat in spanish class listening to the teacher talk to the students in that annoying language. He sighed 'what a drag' he thought to himself, Leaning back in his chair and tilting his head a bit, and slowly closing his eye's so he could take a nap to pass the time. Sleep slowly taking over his mind, he suddenly felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. He sat back up and reached in his pocket for his phone, waiting till the teacher wasn't looking and read the text message(A/N: ok by a show of hands how many of you did that? haha!) 'its from Naruto' he said to him self and read the text which said:

_Hey Shika-chan! hows spanish going?_

Shikamaru thought about what he should reply back for a moment, and began to text back to his blonde friend.

_It's pretty boring...and i got two pages of homework to do. How troublesome.._

As he waited for a reply he sat back in his chair again, and looked out the window at the clouds in the sky. He almost fell asleep looking at the slow moving objects, but his phone had other plans. He pulled it out again and read the text:

_Really? wow that stinks, but hey you can always ask Lee for help! he's good at that shit._

Shikamaru smiled and text back to Naruto.

_Yeah i was going to anyway, cause only god knows how much i hate spanish..._

He put his phone away and payed attention to class this time sense he was more awake now, and as the teacher was talking about how important it was to roll your R's in spanish. There was a sudden knock at the door and everyone's attention was pulled away from the teacher to the door. The teacher allowed the person to enter, and all eye's went wide when they saw who walked in their class room. Shikamaru's face went pale when he saw him 'the fudge! whats he doing here!' Shikamaru said to him self in panick, as girls and some boys squealed with glee. It was the guy staring at him earlier this morning in the hallways! 'what the heck! is he stalking me?' but Shikamaru shook that thought out of his head because there was no way a totally hot older guy was stalking him...right? The guy didnt even know shikamarus name! But it didnt hurt to stare because like it or not the guy was one fiiiiiiiiine man, his long brown hair shining in the light and his skin looking smooth and clean of any acne. the tight blue skinny jeans hugging and sagging in the right places and his beautiful lavender eye's. Shikamaru had to wipe the bit of drool that was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Feeling Shikamaru's stares the older boy looked over at him and raised and eye brow and smirked, which made Shika blush a little.

"hola what brings you here?" the teacher asked

"hola sensei. I forgot to turn in my essay yesterday so i came by to drop it off."

"oh well gracias, do you need a pass back to your current class?"

"no but thanks for the offer."

He turned around to leave the class and was halfway to the door, when he suddenly looked back at shikamaru and winked and left the class room. Shikamaru felt like he couldn't breath 'did he just wink at me?' when he realized what just happened he began to panick again, so he pulled out his phone an text naruto faster than you can say 'ah que la maunga!' as his spanish teacher would always say when she did something wrong.

_Naruto! you will not believe what just happend! you know the guys that were staring at us this morning? well the one with the long brown hair just walked in my class and looked at me!_

He waited for a few minutes for Naruto's reply.

_WHAT! no way! Like he just went in your class for no reason, just to stare at you? What a stalker!_

He quickly text back to Naruto.

_No no no! He didnt just ramdomly walk in the room and look at me, but I'll tell you and the other's in gym cause the bells about to ring._

He quickly put his phone back in his pocket an waited for the bell to ring, when it did all the students piled out to get to their next classes. Shikamaru walked faster than he usually did to his locker, as he reached it he opened it and threw his books inside and slamed it shut. He started to walk away, but suddenly felt hands on his shoulders pull him back which caused him to jump and scream like a little girl. He quickly turned around to bitch out who ever scared him shitless, but when he saw who it was all anger was gone and all that was left was a fast beating heart and a blushing face.

"whoa! sorry i didnt mean to scare you."

"W-what the hell man! do you have a death wish or something!

"Ooo, scary and sexy i like it."

"No! I did not scream lik-wait what?"

"I said you were sexy. Oh i forgot to tell you my name! Hello my name is Neji Hyuuga, and may I aske what is yours?"

"uh...S-Shikamaru?"

"mmm...Shikamaru i like that name. It sounds totally sounds fuckable."

A shiver went down shika's spine and he felt his blush spread across his face. 'did he just say my name was fuckable? That doesn't even make any sense!' (A/N: nose bleed...)

**Neji's p.o.v**

I was really loving the effect i was having on this cute little uke in front of me, face blushing and everything it was just ti cute to stand! I had to literally hold my self back so i didnt pound his sweet little ass right then and there. so i mentally slapped my self out of my perverted thinking and smiled at the cutie, who was still blushing at me 'think with your head Neji and not your penis!' I opened my mouth to say something else but he suddenly turned ans ram away from me. i sighed 'damn almost had him...'

"You can run you little uke, but you can't hide forever..."

**Normal p.o.v**

"Say what! he called you sexy? what the fudge!...cakes"

"Shut the hell up naruto they can hear you!"

"well sorry Shika...jeeze"

"Well I already have a troublesome life! I dont need anyone else besides you guys to know that."

they were currently stretching and warming up for gym, while shikamaru told them the whole hallway incounter with Neji.

"Do not worry my friend! your youthfulness hasn't failed you yet!

"Yeah what lee said!...I think..." kiba said.

"look Shika we are all concernd at this point about our selfs and eachother, but what ever happends we will be there for eachother ok?" Naruto said grabbing Shkanarus's hand and comforting him.

"Yeah i know...but this is all new to me and honestly it freaking me out a bit." They all made sounds of agreement.

"Which is why im glad today is Friday! We have all weekend to relax and not worry about it till monday!" kiba said.

"Indeed my friend, indeed!" Lee said.

"that reminds me, Naruto are we still staying the night at your house" shikamaru asked.

"Heeell yeah bitches! why else would Kiba be happy?"

they all laughed, but stopped when their gym teacher walked in and started barcking at them to start playing an intense game of kickball.

**hahaha...i liked this chapter, but thats just my opinion i'll let you guys be the judge how well i did on this chapter! please leave nice comments and i'll love you forever an ever!**

**LOve Sancha16! RXR!**


	3. Friday night!

**yo! wow im going to fast! (i need to slow the hell down!)...maybe not. but i hope you guys are liking my story so far, and if your not(why the hell are you still here?) jk boo jk! quick little story about my younger brother. ok so we were sitting at the table me, my mom, my brother esai, and my brother isaac. me and my mom were just talking when my brother esai randomly said: MOM! what is this bright light?...it's singding me! i just started laughing my booty off. ahhh..good times...oh any ways here's the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: OH JES! i own it...like a bowsss...ok i dont..sniff, sniff...dont rub it in!**

**At naruto's house**

When the boys finally reached narutos house they all sat in the living room and started their homework, so that they could relax later on. They spent a whole hour doing their homework, and when they finally got done they put their books away and sat on the sofa and turned on the tv to see if anything interesting was on. They flipped through the channels and found nothing on, they then decided to turn on the Xbox360 on and play a couple of video games. couple hours later the coffee table was filled with a whole bunch of junk food and empty wrappers, and empty pop cans on the floor. The boys were jumping up and down on the sofa, shouting curses when they lost and doing victory dances when they won. and the others being good sports when they lost(give or take a few pillows thrown at your face...)

"your such a prick kiba!" Shikamaru shouted

"Im not the one who cheated!" Kiba shouted back.

"Oh shut up dog face! just accept your a loser and move on!"

"Oh hell no! You saw it Naruto he cheated!"

"Kiba he did not cheat."

"How would you know that Lee?"

"I was watching the game carefully, and Shikamaru did not cheat. He played fair and square."

"Grrr...whatever! This game is stupid!

Kiba threw down the controller crossed his arms and pouted, naruto and the others just rolled their eye's at their friends stupid fit. Kiba still pist off, quickly got up and threw a pillow at Shikamaru so hard it knocked him off the sofa. Kiba just stood there and started to laugh his ass of when a pillow came flying at his face, making Kiba fall on his ass! Kiba looked up to see who threw it and saw Shikamaru smirking, of course this meant war. Bodies and pillows went flying and things were being knocked over, while screams and shout were filling the house. While they ran around the living room like a bunch of crazy peopl, Naruto's dad came running in from his office to see what the hell was going on in his living room.

"What in the world is going on here!"

They all stopped and turned around to see minato by the doorway of the living room with annoyance on his face.

"Uh...hey dad...whats up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up?' what the hell is going on in here?"

"A pillow fight?" lee said.

"...A pillow fight?...And why the hell are you guys having a pillow fight?"

"Kiba started it!" Shikamaru said pointing his finger at kiba.

"WHAT! NO I DIDN'T!"

"Actually Kiba, you did..."

"HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT LEE, YOUR NOT HELPING!" Kiba shouted.

"HEY! dont lie in my house Kiba!" Naruto said smaking him on the back of his head.

"Whatever, you boys just calm down! Whatch a movie or something, and clean up in here."

"Yes papa bear..." Naruto said.

"Good, now if you'll excuise me i gotta run to the office at work and fix a couple of things. I'll be back in the morning, try not to destroy the house while im gone ok boys?"

"YESSIR!" they all said at once.

With that minato left for the office leaving the boys at the house alone, and not really sure if it was wise of him to leave the boys alone in a big house. But he shrugged that thought off and kept going. As soon as Naruto's dad left the boys got up and began to clean the destroyed living room, picking up the trash and empty pop cans off the floor and putting them in garbage bags they got from the kitchen. Then putting away the snacks they had pulled out of the cubaords and putting them back, it was pretty boring so Kiba turned on the radio so they had something to listen to while they cleaned. As the music blasted through the room all the boys began to dance to the beat while they were cleaning, they even began to sing along to the music as they paraided around the living room. couple hours later they ended up cleaning the whole house without realizing it. They didnt even leave a speck of dust, everything was shining and clean. The boys just stood there shocked at not realizing what they had just done, but on the plus side at least Naruto's dad would come home to a clean house. He will be in for a real shock.

"Sooo...what now my friends?" Lee said.

"I dont know..." Shikamaru said still staring at the cleaned house.

"Wow...wow...cant believe we did this..." Kiba said.

"Me either..." Naruto said.

"Er...well like Lee said earlier, what now?" Shika said.

"I feel like going for a walk..."

"You so would kiba.."

"Dont start with me shika!"

"Actually i think a walk sounds very pleasant."

"Yeah! i agree with Lee, walking sounds really good right now. Infact there is a park a couple blocks away from my house anyone up for the park?"

"YES! That sounds absolutly youthful Naruto-Chan!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sounds like a drag but im in."

"Then it's settled! Park here we come!"

They all got their shoe's and sweater on and walked out of the house and left for the park.

**At Sasuke's house**

As our favourite seme's sat in the huge living room watching a random football game on tv not really caring what was going on, because their thoughts were more focused on something else than sports. They were all still thinking about those cute little uke's that they saw at school, because truth be told they have been watching them for a while now. Always watching them walk down the halls laughing and joking with eachother. Seeing them happy and full of life always made their hearts swell with love and longing. Then again there was that burning passion they felt towards them, whenever they saw them do something sexy or just plain cute they had to hold themself's back before they raped them out in the open. (A/N: hey man i would too...just saying ;p lol)

"Ahh! i can't take it anymore! I want that little green uke!" Gaara said slaming his face in the couch cushin and sobbing.

"Dont worry Gaara, we all feel the same way." Shino said.

"Hell yeah we do. And i almost had mine where i wanted him, but sadly he ran from me!"

"Well he couldn't help it Neji your kinda scary looking." Sasuke said smirking.

"But then again im not getting anywhere with my blonde goddess either..."

"we'ev got to do something! Cause we just can't sit around hoping they will come up to us and confess! Cause sooner or later other guys are gonna steal whats ours!

"Hmmm...it seems Gaara is right there are plenty of other guys who are interested in OUR little uke's, and they won't hesitate to take them the first chance they get." shino said.

"Well they can go to hell if they think they are gonna steal away my Shika- chan!"

"Same goes for my blonde."

"Then let's go for a walk and plan something out." Shino said getting up and walking out the door. The other's just looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders, and fallowing Shino out of the house.

**At the park!**

The park was probably the most best idea that they thought of! As they played on the slides and running around like a bunch of 5 year old's, needless to say they were having the time of their lives! When they first got there they all just went to the swings and sat there not really sure what to do at the park. Then kiba challenged them all to see who could get the highest on the swings, it started out slow but then picked up when they all got the highest they could go. Then kiba said that they should jump off, so on the count of three they all jumped off landing on the ground landing forward or falling flat on their butt's. They all laughed and got up from the gound wiping off the dirt they got on their clothes. Not knowing what to do next they all thought about what else they could do, Lee suggested that they should race around the play ground and do cart wheel's. They all agreed and started to race eachother around and doing a whole variety of different cart wheel's, until they got dizzy. Next naruto said they should marco polo, and they did it was a blast! After their game of marco polo they all started to climb on the jungle gym swinging from bar to bar. After a while they all got tired and plopped on the ground infront of the swings trying to get their breathing under control from all the runnignaround they did.

"Oh wow! i never had so much fun in all my life!" naruto said breathless.

"indeed! it was most pleasant." Lee said.

"Told you being outside was awesome!" kiba said.

"Hmm...for once dog face your actually right..." Shika said smiling.

"wow look the sun is setting!"

They all sat up and saw the most beautiful sight ever, the sun setting displaying wonderful color's of orange,pink,purple, and blue. It was so amazing they all thought to them self's, nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"Well look what we have here..."

They all jumped at the sudden voice that came from no where, they looked back to see who it was and they all blushed when they saw who it was standing behind them.

"Hey cuties, whats up?"

Yep it was them alright, the older boy's from the hallways standing right behind them with smiles on their faces. As you can see all hell was about to breack loose, or so they thought.

**Sooo! what did you think about this one? i for one liked this chapter a lot too! cause hey we all need to let our inner chiled out once in a while! i do it all the time...when no one's around...aha! but anyways please comment on how you felt about this one!**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**RXR!**


	4. Friday night pt 2!

**heeeeeeeeey! Whats up? its your girl SANCHA! (did you miss meh!) aha! but anyway, thanks for all the support! **

**and to ADeadBlackRose:YEAH GIRL! im glad you like my story so far, and thank you very much for leaving such wonderful comments! I love you! (its sounds weird..but...IT'S TURE! lol :D)**

**anyway here's the next chapter hope this chapter gets more wonderful reveiws!**

**Last chapter**

_They all sat up and saw the most beautiful sight ever, the sun setting displaying wonderful color's of orange,pink,purple, and blue. It was so amazing they all thought to them self's, nothing could possibly ruin this moment._

_"Well look what we have here..."_

_They all jumped at the sudden voice that came from no where, they looked back to see who it was and they all blushed when they saw who it was standing behind them._

_"Hey cuties, whats up?"_

_Yep it was them alright, the older boy's from the hallways standing right behind them with smiles on their faces. As you can see all hell was about to breack loose, or so they thought..._

"Ah,hell no!" Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto, Rocklee, Kiba, And Shikamaru got up quickly from the ground and took a couple steps back from the older boys, while clinging on to eachother. Not really sure if they would try anything. Which caused the older boys take a step closer to the uke's, which caused the uke's to take another step away. They did this for about a minute.

"We'er not gonna hurt you." Shino stated.

"Yeah well we dont know that!" Kiba shot back.

"Trust me, we would never hurt any of you." shino said.

"...Why?..."

"I could never bring myself to hurt a beautiful creature like you." Shino said smoothly.

"Uh...milk?" was all Kiba could say at the moment.

"And hello my little shika-chan!" Neji said waving at Shikamaru.

"uh.."

"Shut up! Shikamaru is not your's, you creep!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm the hell down dobe."

"What did you just call me! You TEME!"

"Im calling you a dobe."

"Say it again and see what happends bastard!"

Naruto said leaping foward towards the black haired boy, Rocklee and Kiba had to hold him back before he did something really stupid to the raven boy. Like send him to the hospital. while Naruto struggled against them the raven boy just smirked and chuckled.

"What the hell are you laughing about Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing it's just...your to damn cute when your mad. It makes me want to kiss you."

"Say what!"

naruto stopped struggling and looked at the raven confused and blushing. Then lee and Kiba let go of Naruto's arms and stared too, they have never seen anyone tell something like that to naruto ever they were just shocked. Seeing as the younger boys weren't planning on saying anything anytime soon, Sasuke took advantage os the silence and started to talk.

"Hn, by the way im Sasuke Uchiha. and these are my friends, Neji, Gaara, and Shino."

"Nice to meet you." Shino said.

"Yes very nice to meet you." Neji said staring at Shikamaru.

"mmhmm..." Gaara said.

Naruto and the other's didnt responed to their greetings, all they just continued to stare at them.

"sorry for calling you a dobe. I didnt mean it, but i would like it if you told me your name." sasuke said.

Naruto snapped out of his staring to respond to Sasuke.

"uh...i-it's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And these are my friends, Rocklee, Kiba, and Shikamaru."

"Hn, nice names. But what are you guys doing here at the park it's getting really dark out."

"Well we were bored at my house so we came to the park to play."

"really? that's sounds kinda childish dont you think?"

"Nuh- uh! It's totally normal if you hang out with your friends at the park!"

"Yeah sure it is."

"it is!"

"ok so swinging on the swings, and playing on the play ground is grown up?"

"...shut up!"

"well it may not be grown up like. It is very youthful and fun!" Lee said.

"Sounds fun to me mind if we joined?" Gaara asked.

"That would be absolutely wonderful!" Lee said.

"hmm...sound like it would be fun." Neji said.

"Im all for it." Shino said smiling at kiba.

"what about you sasuke? Or are you too grown up to play at the park." naruto said.

"..."

"Guess he is too grown up."

"Im in dobe."

"Okay. So anyone up for playing a little game of tag?" Naruto said.

At that everyone started to run like hypered little kids, hiding, jumping, and tagging. First it was Naruto who was it, everyone ran from him so they wouldn't get tagged. After a couple of minutes Naruto was able to tag someone and that someone being Sasuke, all of his friends laughed at him when Naruto tagged him. So he started to chase his friends, they all ran in fear of sasuke knowing that he always takes things to serious. Finally he tagged Neji a little too hard making him fall to the ground, but neji got right up and started to chase after Shikamaru, who was running for his life to get away from Neji (Because let's face it Neji is one obsessed freak.) but soon enough he tagged Shikamaru. After they got bored of playing tag they decided to play red rover, so it was seme's against uke's. Sasuke and his gang thought this game would be easy winning because they were slightly bigger than the other boys. But not that they were complaining about their uke's body types. They were all shaped very nicley, they had all the curves that regular girls would die and crave for. And faces of angels that it would make the most beautiful models in the world envy them.

"red rover, red rover we call Sasuke right over!"

Shout's and laughter could be hear from the play ground. They had been playing for about two hours now and didnt plan on stopping anytime soon, it was just to much fun! And they had all got to know eachother better when they took breaks in between games.

"see. i told you playing at the park is fun! epsecially when your with your friends." Naruto said.

"Hn."

"ok what the hell is that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dont act like you dont know!"

"..."

"The whole 'Hn' thing what the hell is that?"

"i dont know it's a habbit."

"oh..."

"Naruto!"

"hmm? what is it Lee?"

"what time is it?"

Uh...i dont know, let me check."

Naruto pulled out his phone and checked the time but he couldn't believe what time it was.

"oh god! it 12:30! Ya'll we gotta go!"

they quickly got up and started to make a run for it when they heard someone call after them.

"Naruto!"

he turned around to see Sasuke calling him.

"What!"

"I'll see you around soon! so dont forget me dobe!"

"How could anyone for get a teme like you!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"No one!" sasuke said smirking.

"And bye Rocklee!" Gaara shouted.

"Bye Gaara-san!"

"Bye kiba!"

"Yeah see ya Shino!"

"Bye Shika-chan! i'll miss you!"

"How troublesome!"

As they finishe their goodbye's they ran all the way to naruto's house and ran inside breathless and tired. They pulled out some pillows and blanket's and laid down in the livingroom, they turned on the tv to make it look like they fell asleep watching tv. And as they got comfy they all drifted off to a nice peaceful sleep, and all of them thinking the same thing _best weekend ever..._

**Woo! how about this one guys? I think i did ok with this one but it took me a while to write it so if it didn't come out right sorry! I did my best but i promise to get better! So stay with me people and dont giv up on me! so please reveiw and i'll love with todo mi corazon! (that means i'll love you with all my heart!)**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**RXR**


	5. date!

**what's up! how you doin! well im doing good. just incase you wanted to know! i hope you guys like my story so far i know it's not the greatest but still at least it ok! so with that here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope sorry i dont own Naruto! But if i did it would be a pure guy love! YEAH GIRL!**

The next morning the boys were woken up by the smell of chocolate chip pancake's that minato was making. They slowly got up and went to the kitchen and was greeted by minato.

"Morning boy's!"

"Morning..." they all muttered.

"Whoa! someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning."

the boys just walked to the table and sat down and said nothing.

"uh boy's?...everything ok?"

"Yeah dad we'er just tired is all."

"Of what? staying up all night?"

"Yeah, something like that." Shikamaru said.

"Well what did you all do last night that made you all so tired?"

All the boys went silent like before, but they all looked at eachother like they were hiding something and they were. They couldn't just tell minato that they were hanging out with a bunch of older boys at the park! He would freak out and call all the other parents, and they would end up freaking out too. Because their parents had all talked to them about other boy's, and how they might just use them for their bodies and not really love them. so they did what any tennagers would do. Lie.

"Uh we cleaned all of the house, and after we left to the park for a couple hours and came back."

"Oh! Yeah thanks by the way for cleaning the house boys. I was shocked when i came home to a clean house! Thank you."

"Your welcome!" They all said.

"Well now that, that's settled. Lets eat some breakfast!"

"Alright! I love your chocolate chip pancakes dad!"

"HAH! you say love them? I adore them!" Kiba said.

"They are good for my youthful soul!"

"They really are good."

"Thanks boy's! Im glad you like my cooking!"

They sat there and at the deliciouse pancakes, while talking about their day and other things like school, work, sports,favourite songs, tv shows, and really just anything that came to mind. awhen they were done minato got all the dishes and started to wash them, while the boys went back to the living room to watch some tv and found the maury show.

"Oh! Leave it i love this show!" Kiba shouted.

They all watche the tv and what was happening on it and listened to the story.

_"here we have tanya with a sad, sad years ago she had met the man of her dreams,Jack. They had got tgether quickly and fell in love instantley, and a year later got married. Everything was looking up for tanya and her new husband, but as every other newly weds they had their arguments from time to time. And as time passed on her husband became abusive towards her, so abusive in fact that he had put an electric dog callor on her neck to keep her 'in line' he called it. He had even kept her famiily away from her! Keeping all ties to her relatives gone! But with the help of a few neighbors that knew of her situation, called the police and got her out of there safley. Now i want all of you to meet her! Come on out Tonya!"_

the audience were clapping and cheering, and so were naruto,rocklee,kiba, and shikamaru. Because they had never heard a sad story like this one before, and they were all very happy that she had got out alive! as she came walikng out from backstage the audience clapped and cheered louder for her. Maury got up from hi seat and gave her a big hug. They had tears in their eye's.

"_hello Tanya, how are you?"_

_"Hey maury, im feeling alright."_

_"Well im glad you are alright"_

_"Yes."_

_"Now i know you are still a little sensetive about the topic of your now ex-husband, but would you kindly tell us when he had started to treat you this way?"_

_"Sure, well after we had got married it was great and we loved eachother very much. but after a few months we had started to argue about everything, bills,the laundry, anything that would set us off. But one night we had took it to far, i had accidenlly thrown a pan at hid head. And when i tried to apalogize to him he stuck me with his fist. Causing me to land on the floor. He had continued to beat me until i passed out."_

_"goodness!"_

_"Yeah i know. But bfrom then on he became more abusive to me making me call him master, letting him do whatever he wanted with me. He even invited his friends over one night and got drunk, he let all of them rape me over and over again."_

She started to burst out in tears. Maruy handed her a box of tissues and let her continue.

_"And then he put that dog coller on me. After a year i gave up hope, i thought that i would die from his abuse. But one night when he was gone a friend, and also my neighbor came over and talked to me. she said that she had seen me being abused through our window, and she said that she had called the cops and they were on their way to get me out of there. I was reunited with my family after that and i got a divorce and he went to prision."_

_"and after all that you found out you were pregnant."_

_"Yes i was pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. I named her hope. After she was born i went to school and graduated, and got a wonderful paying job as a nurse. And then i met this man named tyler smith, he loved my daughter and heloved me a lot and he praposed to me a couple months later."_

_"Now that is what i call a happy ending you for watching today's show tune in next time. until then we will see you later!"_

The show ended and another show started, but the boys still had tears in their eye's.

"That was the most amazing stroy i had ever heard! Im very happy she got out of that abusive relationship." Kiba said wiping away a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know! But what a bastard! She accidently threw a pan at his head. I mean i would have been pissed too, but i would never beat the woman! Men these days!" Naruto said.

"Well thats how life can be sometimes naru-chan, as troublesome as her situation was she was able to get out. with her unborn baby safely, thats all tha matters." Shikamaru said blowing his nose in a tissue.

"Indeed! She was very lucky, im happy that everything went well after." Lee said smiling with tears.

suddenly there was a beep outside of the house causing them to jump.

"Shikamaru! your mom is here to pick you up!" minato yelled from the kitchen.

"ok! well see you guys later."

Shikamaru got his bags and left from naruto's house. And getting in his moms mini van, thinking anout the woman's story on tv. 'I wont ever fall in love like that.' he thought to himself. Back at naruto's house after Rocklee and Kiba left he went to his room and went on his computer for a while but got bored. then his papa bear came in his room.

"Naruto do you think you could go to the store and buy some groceries?"

"sure papa bear!"

Naruto changed out of his old clothes and put on a pair of his pajama pants on, that had foxes on them. And then he put on a orange muscle t-shirt and his red hoodie. And rand won the stairs grabbing the money his dad gave him and was off to the store, it was so bright and nice outside. A perfect day to go for a walk to the store. He pulled out his ipod touch and listened to music all the way to the store, singing along to his favourite jams and busted a move every minute. When he finally reached the store he walked inside and headed to the butcher first.

"Oh Naruto! Hello how are you?"

Im fine mister butcher!"

"well that's good, so what will it be? i just got in some freash fish."

"Ok! i'll take one pound please!"

As he got his fish he headed to the other isles to get the things on his list.

"Egg's check!, A box of rice check!, some cereal check! Hmm now i need some milk and bread a couple of veggies and i'll be good to go!"

He turned around to go to the dairy section when he suddenly bumped into a hard wall of something, he jumped back and held his nose that was hurt from bumping into whatever it was.

"Ow! sun of a witch! What the fudge was that?"

"Ow dobe, watch were your going."

Naruto looked at the person he had ran into and to his surprise it was Sasuke! He was smirking at Naruto with an evil gleam in his eye's.

"What the hell teme! And what do you mean i should watch where im going? Your the one who needs to watch where your going!"

"Hn, whatever."

"ugh! What are you doing here anyways!"

"What do you think im doing at a grocery store dobe."

"Stalking me..."

"Hn, you wish dobe."

"Oh hell to the muthaFudgin no!"

"Muthafudgin?"

"Yes you heard me!"

"Im guessing you dont like to swear."

"I swear! But only when im mad."

"So your not mad at me?"

"Im not mad, im just annoyed."

"Hn."

"well in going to get back to my shopping feel free to not fallow me."

He walked away from sasuke and heading to the dairy products and grabbing some milk, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find sasuke right behind him.

"Ah! Teme! What the hell?"

"What? Im just getting milk."

Naruto just stared at him very annoyed.

"Look dobe it's on my list my mom gave me."

He handed Naruto his list, naruto looked and saw that milk was on his list.

"what ever."

He left the dairy product ans went to get the other things on his list, after he had gotten them all he went ti the counter and paid for his things and quickly walked out of the store. When he was halfway out of the parking lot someone yelled for him.

"Oi Naruto!"

He turned around to see sasuke runnig to him.

"What teme?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home."

"no thanks, i'll walk."

"come on dobe my car is just right there."

Sasuke pointed to a sleek black car, and Naruto wasn't gonna lie. it looked expensive.

"Uh...fine let's go."

They walked to the black car and got in and took off to the parking lot. Naruto told Sasuke where he lived but he was confused when sasuke didn't turn on his road.

"Hey! you missed my turn!"

"yeah i know."

"Well turn back!"

"No."

"Why? Teme answer me!"

"Im taking you out to eat dobe."

"What?...Why?"

"It's called a date dobe."

"And who said we were going on a date teme!"

"me."

"You could have asked me like a normal person!"

"Hn, fine. Would you like to go on a date with me dobe?"

"Well does it look like i have a choice teme?"

"Hn."

"well where are we going Sasuke?"

"Anywhere you wanna dobe."

"Hmm...how about subway?"

"Fine with me. And im paying dobe so dont worry about money."

"Fine!"

When they got to subway they got out of the car and walked inside and ordered their subs. They chose a window table sat down and began to eat, Naruto was eating and chatting with sasuke who looked interested in what he had to say and talking back when he had to, they laughed and joked around. realizing the time he needed to get home.

"Hey teme take me home please, my dad doesn't know im on a date."

"Ok let's go."

They left subway and drove off to Naruto's house. When they got there sasuke got out of the drivers side and walked around to open the passenger's door for Naruto.

"Wow thanks teme. your actally polite."

"Hn."

"well thanks for the date i surprisingly had a good time."

He started to walk to his house when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back and pushed him to the car. he looked at Sasuke who put both his arms on each side of the car bringing his body close to naruto's. He slowly lowered his face to Naruto's cheek and gave it a light kiss.

"Teme! What are you doing?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Be mine!"

"W-what?"

"Naruto i think im in love with you!"

"Say WHAAAAT?"

"Naruto please be my boyfriend!"

"W-what if i say no?"

"i'll stalk you until you say yes."

"And if i do say yes?"

"I'll make love to you."

"What the fuck!"

"Whats it gonna be Naruto?"

"Uh...milk?"

"Tell me."

"I-i dont know! this is happening to fast! can i at least think about it?"

Saske stared and him for a moment and sighed.

"Fine. I'll give you a week to decide. Umtil then im going to enjoy teasing you."

"ah hel!"

sasuke let him go and walked to the drivers side, got in and left. Leaving naruto standing on the sidwalk blushing and scared as hell. He turned around and ran in side his house slamming the door behind him. his father came walking in from the living room.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Uh...there was a lot of people in line."

"Oh ok."

"um im going to put this away."

he walked to the kitchen and started to put away the food. Thinking about what sasuke said '_be my boyfriend naruto!' _

**Weeeeeeell! What did you think about this one? i think it's and ok chapter. i like the part when they aare watching the maury show! but it was a sad story on. But i just made it up! so dont worry no one was actually hurt! but it could happen...but anyway read and reveiw!**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**RXR!**


	6. Martial art's and a dance lesson!

**YO! how are you my sexy people! well im doing fine thanks fr asking! haha so it's almost christmas and i wanted to give you guy's and early gift! so im going to upload as many chapters before christmas! so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: ...NO i feel like naruto owns me though :p...**

"Ha!"

Lee yelled at the top of his lungs running at hid fighting partner. His partner blocked his punches and managed to place a blow at his stomach sending Lee flying backwards on the fighting mat. He jumped back up and ran towards his partner flying in the air doing a 360 turn and knocking him in the face with his foot, the boy was flying back farther than lee had when he hit him. But his partner didn't get up, Lee had won!

"Good job Lee! You make your old ma proud!"

"Thank you dad! Oh i mean sensei!"

"Yeah you really were amazing Lee!"

"Oh khonahamaru! Im sorry for hitting you too hard."

"Nah, dont worry about it Lee! I gotta learn how to take a hit!"

"That ah boy Khonahamaru!"

"Thanks gie sensei!"

"Your welcome!"

Gie said doing a very manly pose while giving him a thubms up and a gleaming smile, Lee and Khonahamaru just stood there and giggled at gie.

"Well thanks for the lesson today! I gotta go bye!"

"Bye khonahamaru!" Lee said waving goodbye.

"Hmm, he's a nice kid don't you think Lee?"

"Yes dad!"

"Alright! Well im gonna go to my office the other students should be here im a couple minute's. Make sure they get warmed up properly."

"Yes sensei!"

"Oh and Lee there will be a new student tranfering here from Kakashi's class. Make him feel welcome."

"Yes sensei."

"good! Now off to work my beautiful son!"

Lee went and prepared to teach the next class, he was very excited to welcome the new student. Lee was detemined to make the new student feel as welcome as possible! But his train of thoughts were interupted when he heard the students voices coming in, he got up and waited for them to enter the room. They all bursted in the door greeting lee with smiles and excitment on what they would learn today.

"Hello my youthful friends! welcome to class! sensei gie is working in his office today so i will be teaching you today!"

As they got ready and warmed up, Lee walked around the student making sure they were stretching right. and after correcting a few of them Lee heard someone walked into the door, Lee looked to see who it was and his heart stopped when he saw who it was. And it was none other than Gaara Sabaku. Lee's face went red and he quickly tunred around to face his students.

"Whats wrong Lee sensei?"

A student asked.

"Oh! Nothing! keep stretching please."

"Hey Lee."

"eeep!"

Lee jumped and turned around to find Gaara with a surprised look on his face.

"What? What's wrong Lee?" Gaara asked confused.

"Oh! N-nothing Gaara-san! I-i was just s-surprised that's all!" Lee said stuttering.

"You sure your face is really red. Are you sick?"

"N-no! Im fine really!"

"Oh ok if you say so?"

"But what are you doing here Gaara-san?"

"Just call me Gaara, Lee. And im the new student from kakashi's class."

"O-oh I didnt know that. I mean i knew there was anew student coming but i didnt exspect you!"

"Are you upset?"

"What! No! Not at all, infact im glad your here!"

"Good...cause im glad your my new sensei."

"Oh! Im not the sensei! My father is. But he has to mush oaoer work to do so im filling in for him today."

"Oh, well do you auttened here?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Good at least i'll know one person in here."

"Sensei Lee! we are ready!"

"Oh yes! Let's begin students!"

Lee trained the student hard, even Gaara was getting tired of training with lee. But Gaara was very impressed with Lee's skills, he was as good as a real sensei! They had been practicing for about and hour and finally Lee decided to let them have a break.

"Good work! IM most proud of you all!"

"Thank you Lee sensei!" They all said bowing.

"Lee sensei! Can you show us a new dance routine?" A student asked.

"Uh...this is a karate studio, not dance." Lee said blushing.

"But sensei! you always show them to the other students!"

"Yeah we never get to see any!"

"please! the other kids said that you are a great dancer!"

"Um...im not sure."

"I want to see you dance too sensei."

Lee looked at Gaara who was smiling.

"B-but i dont even have my ipod with me!"

"You can use mine." Gaara said reaching for his bag and pulling out his ipod touch.

"Oh...uh thank you Gaara." Lee said taking the ipod from him.

"I'll just go get the bid radio from the janitors closet."

Lee ran from the room and went to the janitor's closet to get the radio the janitor's always used to listen to music when they were cleaning the studio. He pulled it off the shelf and ran back to the training room with the sudent waiting for him. He plugged in the radio and plugged in the ipod. 'good thing that the janitor's have ipods' Lee thought to himself. He then turned on the ipod and looked through Gaara's songs and found one to his liking he pressed the play button and walked to the front of the room, As the song began to play Lee swayed to the music and listened to the lyrics.

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (uh)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yes)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh<br>(Miss Lopez, uh um)  
><strong>_

_**Hi, I'm Tune, the man on the moon  
>I live on the beach, get the sand out ya shoes<br>And all of that change since I met you  
>So we can leave that old shit in the restroom<strong>_

_**Okay now I'm into you, like you never knew  
>I'm falling for ya baby, I need a parachute<br>Pussy so wet, I need a wet suit  
>You're way too fly, I could be your jet fuel<br>Now tell me what you like, I like what you tell me  
>And if you understand me, then you can overwhelm me<br>It's too late, it's too late  
>Every finish line is the beginning of a new race, Young Money!<strong>_

Lee waited for the the girl to sing and when she did he started to move his entire body with the beat.

_**You got me and I could not defend it  
>I tried but I had to surrender<br>Your style got me under the spell now  
>Left me no other choice but to get down<br>**_  
><em><strong>It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)<br>It's too late (uh), it's too late (tell 'em)  
>You got it (you got it), you got it (you got it)<br>You got it (you got it), you got it (uh)**_

_**When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller (yeah)<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover<strong>_

Lee twisted and spinned tot he music dropping his body when he needed to and bumping and grinding.

_**I'm into you, I'm into you  
>I'm into you, yeaaahh (come on)<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah (uh)<br>**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh<br>**_

Gaara watched lee in amazement at his talent for dancing, he had to admitt Lee was just ful of surprises. But so was he, He walkd over to Lee and started to dance with him Grinding hid body against lee.

_**Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on  
>Sharp shooter, you can call me the Zion<br>I'm not the one easy to get to  
>But all that changed, baby when I met you<strong>_

_**It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
>It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (come on)<br>You got it (you got it), you got it (you got it)  
>You got it (you got it), you got it (yeah)<strong>_

_**When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover (why?)<strong>_

Lee Pressed his back side into Gaara's front grinding against him, he could feel sweat drip from his forehead and his brathing was ragged from being nervous and standing so close to Gaara. Gaara then put his hands on Lee's waist feeling him, his hand slid down to Lee's ass and squeezing it making Lee whimper. It was getting very heated between the two now. Lee dropped down fast and came back up slow, Making Gaara moan when he rubbed against his now hard member.

_**I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (haaaa)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<strong>_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)<strong>_

_**I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy  
>Get it on if you feeling my world now<br>I love the way that you moving  
>And I'm listening to how you grooving<br>So if you need me, just call on the cruise  
>We can be whatever that you want in the news<br>Boy, cause I'm on it and you on it  
>So we just tell me now<br>**_

Soon everyone joined in and started to dance and gring against eachother, and for Lee he was having the time of his life! He had never felt like this ever, and he liked it, as the song was ending Lee spinned and turned around to face Gaara and grabbed him closer and wrapped one leg around hi waist and grinded against him, Gaara whispered his name with lust. And Lee knew instantly that he felt something for this boy.

_**When I look into your eyes, it's over  
>You got me hooked with your love controller<br>I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
>I feel lucky like a four leaf clover (come on)<br>**_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you (I'm into you, baby), yeaaah<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah<br>**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah)<br>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (ey)  
>Na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-eh (yeah<strong>_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you (I'm into you, baby), yeaaah<br>I'm into you (I'm into you), I'm into you (I'm into you)  
>I'm into you, yeaaah!<strong>_

As the song ended everybody cheered and hollered at Lee and Gaara, Lee smiled and thanked all his student for liking his dancing. Gaara pulled lee closer to him and kissed him on his lips causing Lee to go weak in the knees, every one made Flirty noises at them and laughed when Gaara let Lee go and saw he was blushing like crazy. But everyone went silent when a familiar voice shouted at them.

"What is going on out here!" Gie yelled.

"F-father!"

"Lee what the hell are you doing!"

"Father im sorry!"

"We teach martial arts Lee not dirty dancing!"

"Im sorry!"

"Master gie! It wasn't his fault! It was ours! We just wanted to see lee dance!" One student said.

"Yes! dont be mad at Lee sensei!" Another one said.

gie looked at all the students and saw that they were telling the truth, he took a breath and sighed.

"Alright, im not mad at you Lee. but please dont paraide around like that! papa couldn't take it if a boy snatched you away from meee!" Gie said hugging lee and sobbing about how Lee was his little baby and that he loved him.

"Ok father i won't, and i love you too."

"O-ok! Now everyone pack up it's time to go home!"

All the kids bowed down and left.

"I'll see you next time Lee." Gaara said winking at him.

"Y-yes Gaara bye."

And with that Gaara left the studio, leaving lee with a pounding heart.

**yo! i really liked this one too! I loved writing it! remember to read and reveiw!**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**RXR!**


	7. UghMonday's

**Yooooooooooo! how yur dooouuriin? LOL sorry i was watching wendy williams show and she says that while making a weird face...aha! but anyway i just wonna thank ya! for the people that read my story and reveiwed! Woo! you guys are awesome i bow down to you! :D but anyway here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: for the last muthafudging time i dont own Naruto!**

On this fine and early monday morning Shikamaru, Rocklee, And kiba waited outside of Naruto's house. And as they waited for the blonde they all discussed their weekend with eachother.

"Man the weekend was such a drag." Shika said.

"What? i thought you had fun on friday, when we went to the park?" Kiba said confused.

"I did, but Neji had somehow got my cell phone number and text me all day saturday and sunday!"

"Oh...that sucks."

"Ya think! I had to put up with his flirty text!"

"Oh Shikamaru shut up! You know you like that a hot older guy is after you!" Kiba said teasing him.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to argue back at Kiba, but closed his mouth instantly. Did he like that and older guy was after him? He really hadn't thought about it much, but now that Kiba metioned it he started to realize that he did like being chased after. especially when the guy was older and very atractive.

"hey guy's sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto said walking towards them.

"Finally! Ugh cant you ever hurry in the mornings?" KIba said annoyed.

"Gasp! Kiba you cant just rush things, beauty takes time!"

Naruto said striking a sexy pose and fluttering his eye lashes.

"I agree! Beauty takes time!" Lee said.

"What ever! Lets just go."

They all started to walk down the sidewalk, when Naruto started to talk again.

"Aww! dont be jealouse Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Im not jealouse! Im way sexier than you!"

"Oh nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"Ok, maybe your sexy to that Shino guy. But to me hell to the no!"

"Hah! That guy cant handle all this sexy man."

Kiba said pulling up his pants up very unatractivly.

"Pttf! All this sexy man needs to do is pull up his pants!" Naruto said laughing.

"You use to didnt want me, now im hot you all up on me!"

Kiba said grabbing the crotch of his pants and rolling his hips, trying to look like micheal jackson.

"Oh god i cant believe im friends with you!" Skikamaru said frowining at Kiba.

"Haha i found that most funny Kiba!" Lee said.

"I know god had a sense of humor,hell because he made me!" Kiba said.

"Yeah dog face keep telling youself that!"

Soon they arrived at the highschool, they entered the doors and went straight to their lockers and got their books for their fist hour class. After they got them they stood by the lockers and talked the rest of the time, then that's when they heard it. The sound of squealing girls and boys coming from down the hall, they all got a bit nervous because they knew good and well who it was making the girls go crazy. They all stood there frozen when they saw them coming down the hall, and they were staring at them! They all blushed and turned the other way.

**Sasuke's P.o.v.**

As my friends and i walked down the hall with the annoying fangirls falloing us. Damn these Bitches get on my last damn nerves, but i could go on as long as i knew Naruto was here at this school. we kept walking until my friends and i found what we were looking for. standing just a few feet away from us, our cute little uke's stood by their lockers staring at us. I stared at my little sun god who was dressed very sexy today, he wore black skinny jeans with chains on the sides and they hugged his hips just right. he wore an orange t-shirt with a picture of a cute little fox on it, His hair messy and natrually spiked out and those whisker like marks on his cheeks making him look absolutly fucking adorable. _mmm...papa's gonna have some fun today..._

**Gaara's P.o.v**

And there he was! The love of my life, my martial art teacher, and also my sexy little dancer! My heart was about to beat out of my cheast when i saw what he was wearing. A green t-shirt that read 'Youth for eva!' on it, and a pair of hip huggers on(which looked deliciouse on him) and a pair of green convers on. His bowl hair cut shining in the light showing his natural brown highlights, and his beautiful brown eye's shining with laughter and joy. _Must make love to him!..._

**Shino's P.o.v**

I stared at my cute little puppy while my friends and i madew our way to our beloved one's, who were staring back at us. My little puppy was looking very sexy today, He was wearing baggy jeans with a black muscle shirt under a tight gray sweater. His big brown eye's shining in the light, and his tan skin looking very soft. It looked very tempting to touch, and those red upside down triangle tatoo's making him look totally fuckable. I was getting very aroused just staring at him and his sexy clothes. _Im so going to tap that sweet ass..._

**Neji's P.o.v**

Ahh! It's my adorable pineapple head! Oh he was looking very atractive today, he was wearing black sweat pants that said 'delicious' on the butt. his purple v neck t-shirt showing parts of his cheast to me, i was wiping away the drool that seeped out of the side of my mouth. But damn! My pineapple head was just to damn sexy for words! _Hello Bobby my name is whitney! And i will always love yooooooooooooou!..._

When they finally reached their uke's they took their place by their future lovers.

"Heey Shika-chan! How you doin baby? I missed you!" Neji said wrapping and arm around Shika's shoulders.

"Ugh...someone please kill me now..." Shikamaru said.

"Hey dobe did you miss me?" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto.

"Hell to the no teme!"

"Hn."

"Hey Kiba." Shino said.

"Uh...hey Shino..."

"What's up lee!"

"N-nothing Gaara-san!"

"Lee just call me Gaara!"

"Y-yes Gaara!"

"So whats's up eith you guys today?" Shino asked.

"Uh, nothign really just chillin in the hallway." Kiba said.

"Yes we can see that." Sasuke said.

"why are you guy's standing by us anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because we can stand where ever the hell we want dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

The bell rang and everyone started to head to class, the uke's rushed to their first hour class to get away from the over powering semse's. The seme's just stood there watching their love's rush to class, too bad though they didnt even have any time to play with them. All well there was always next time. Naruto and Kiba had first hour together, which was science Naruto's and Kiba's favourite subject. As they took their usual seat's at the back of the class, they noticed that two girls were staring at them with hate and anger. One was a pink haired girl and the other was a platinum blonde staring at them, Naruto and kiba looked at eachother confused and not really sure why the girls were staring at them with such hate. The girls then got up and walked to their table, The boys started to get a little scared because they didnt really know what was going to happen to them. And when they reache the table the pink haired girl spoke.

"Ok blodie i dont know what you got going on with MY future husband, but if you so much as look at him again i will fucking rip out your throat." She said hissing at Naruto.

"OK first of all, back the hell up out my face you plan on getting knocked the hell out, then go ahead! And second of all i dont even know who your talking about." Naruto said annoyed with the bitch.

"You know who the hell im talking about you fag!"

"Well you must have me confused with someone else whore, because i dont know who the hell your talking about!"

"Sasuke Uchiha is who im talking about!"

"Pfft! like Sasuke would be interested in a girl with such a huge forehead." Naruto said.

"Well i know Sasuke would never be inlove with a fag like you!"

A hard slap went across the pink haired girls face, but Naruto was not the one who caused it. He looked at Kiba with his hand still raised from slapping the bitch.

"Call my friend fag one more time bitch, and i'll personally make sure no one will want to look at you face when im done with you!" Kiba said.

"And you! If you dare lay a finger on my shino i'll kick your ass!" the blonde girl said.

"I'd like to see you try bitch!" Kiba shot back.

"What ever! but this isn't over!" The pink haired girl said walking away, and her blonde friend fallowing her.

"Ugh! What a bitch! She is so lucky i didnt know her teeth out!" Kiba said.

"Yeah tell me about it..."

"What's the Matter naruto? Did she hurt your feelings? I'll Kick her ass if she did!"

"N-no it's not that...its just."

"Just what naruto?"

"I...I Dont know..."

"Hmm, well who ever they were they'll be back."

"I hate monday's." Naruto said laying his head down on the table.

"Yeah...me too." Kiba said.

When first hour was over they headed to their next class, naruto was still thinking about what that pink haired girl said. Was she Sasuke's girlfriende? But that couldn't be, he had asked Naruto out himself! But he also knew that people could lie. But he felt like he was being torn in two, he had never felt like this before and it was so confusing to him. 'Am i jelouse?' He thought to himself. No he couldn't be, he didnt love Sasuke or did he? Naruto groned all this thinking was making his head hurt. A couple hours later he and his friends were in the library for study hall, they all had their homework out and were working hard to get it done. Lee was helping Shikamaru with his spanish, while Kiba was doing his math, and naruto was doing his history. But he couldn't focus on his work he was to distracted to work. But he tried his hardest to do his work, but as soon as he was about to get to work he heard someone call his and his friends name's.

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Hey shikamaruuuu!"

"Rockleeeeee!"

"Kiba!"

It was the seme's they came in the library to escape form the crazed fangirls and work on their homw work, and their day light up when they saw their cuties in the library too! Naruto and the gang made room for them at the table they were sitting at, and as soon as they sat down Kiba spoke.

"Hey i Gatta bone to pick with you Uchiha!"

"And why me?"

"Because one of your stupid fangirls came up to me and Naruto threatining to kill us if we came anywhere near you! And worst of all that stupid pink haired bitch call my naru-chan a fag! what do you hav to say for youself?"

"What? She called you a fag?" Sasuke said turning to Naruto.

"Y-yes...but it's fine she didnt kill me."

"But she does not have the right to call you that naruto! I'll have a talk with her." Sasuke said darkly.

"Uh...no it's alright."

"Just make sure it never happens again Uchiha." Kiba said eyeing him.

"I will." Sasuke said.

**Hey! so what about this one? I thought it was decent. But i ws thinking about putting a talent show in some chapters later, What do you think? Tell meh! lol but anyway read and reveiw!**

**LOVE SANCHA16**

**RXR!**


	8. I think i love ya!

**Im baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Aha! so who's ready for a new chapter! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! lol but yeah here you go! hope you guys like this one. And if not then too bad! JK jk jk! Please dont leave meeeeeeee!**

**To Arron Tyler Phitt: AWW! Thanks for adding mt story to ur fave's! im so happy you like it!**

**To Love Everlasting: OK! i Promise i'll make them do the nasty soon! fufufufufufufufu!**

**To ADeadBlackRose: YEAH GIRL! Im glad your back! lol**

**Disclaimer: IF only...if only...**

The next day was ok, if not better. That pink haired bitch didnt bother him and kiba in science, which was really great because Naruto didnt feel like laying no hands on anyone today. He just sat back in class and listened to the lesson, the next hour was gym with the rest of his friends and they played volleyball, which was one of Naruto's and Lee's favourite sport. They played hard while the other students watched the match between the four boy's, they were all interesting to watch(A/N: And why wouldnt they be? Aha! I know i would watch them! :p) After the hour was done they all headed to the locker room and took off their sweaty gym clothes washed up, and changed back into their regular clothes. As the rest of the boys were about to walk out they noticed that Naruto stayed back in the showers.

"Hey Naruto You coming out soon?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah im gonna stay in here for a little while, so you guys can go ahead." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok, see ya in a little bit."

"Yep."

Naruto stood still in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him and relaxing his muscles. He grabbed his body wash and scrubbed his body washing away all the sweat that covered him until he was clean. Then he washed his hair scrubbing and scrubbing until he thought it was clean enough. He let the shampoo wash out slowly watching the suds flow to the floor and get sucked into the draine. Thoughts flowed into his mind as he stood there in the warm spray, the pink haired girl entered his thought repeating what she had said to him yesterday '_if you so much as look at him again i will rip your fucking throat out!'_ he scrunched up his face in anger at the bitch who told HIM to stay away from Sasuke, it just pissed him off! He wanted to knock the bitch out for telling him what to do but he knew better than to hit a girl. But dammit she got on his damn nerves! Then he thought of Sasuke, thinking about his nice pale perfect face and they way he smirked at him. And how his duckbutt hair always looked so soft and silky. It made Naruto smile, but the smile quickly faded and he blushed. 'why the hell am i getting so happy thinking about that bastard?' he said to himself confused and a little shocked. _Because you have feelings for him. _A voice said to him, he blushed even more. 'oh hell no!' he shouted to himself 'there is no way i like that teme!' but the more he thought about him the more his heart seemed to skip a beat. And that is when he realized something.

"OH MY GOD I FUDGING LOVE HIM!" Naruto shouted almost slipping when he said it.

He turned off the shower, rapped the towel around his waist and ran out of the shower and to his locker. Opening it and pulling his clothes out and putting them on in a rush, he couldn't believe he actually loved the teme! He actually really loved him! But he didnt know what to do now that he did love him. 'do i agree to be his boyfriend?' he thought to himself, no he wouldn't do that just yet he would let him see how far Sasuke could last while he was still 'deciding' to be his. He smiled to himself, but he also realized that Sasuke really hasn't tried anything yet...but then again it was only tuesday. Zipping up his pants he looked at himself in the mirror quick and walked out of the locker room, he walked down the hall slowly it was already 4 period so his next class was math. He knew he was late but he didnt care he was way to happy to care about anything at this moment.

Shikamaru was in math class dosing off like he usually did in this class, it was so boring in here with out Naruto but he was still in the showers. so he had to deal with being by himself for a little while, so he thought about random stuff like how icecream was really awesome with a lot of cherries on top (A/N: YUMM!) and how clouds seemed to go by really slow 'and their off! like a herd of turtles!' Shikamaru thought to himself and smiled at the thought. Then he thought about how Cute Neji was, and how awesome his eye's were, and how long and beautiful his hair was. His thoughts stopped there and he sat up quick and blushed. 'why the hell am i thinking about something like that?' he said to himself a bit confused. but then it hit him, a light bulb lite in his head.

"Ah hell, im in love..." he whispered. (A/N: OH SNAP! :D)

Rocklee was in art sketching a student that was being the model for the class today, he added some details to the face and some hair. He thought about a lot of things when he was in art, and today his thaought were all focused on one person...Gaara. He couldn't get the boy out of his head and it was so distracting! Not that he wasn't paying attention in class, but he was all he thought about. his smile, his red perfect hair, that awesome tatoo on his froehead, those beautiful teal eye's. And they way his body grinded against him, Lee shivered at the thought. The day in martial arts class was the absolute best day of Lee's life, not that his life wasn't already great, he had a great chiledhood and a loving father, and three best friends. He couldn't possibly ask for anything more wonderful. But then again he never had someone who liked him more than just a friend. He blushed when ever he thought about him and how Gaara had kissed him with such tenderness, it made him feel something for Gaara but what was it? He thought and though about it, but stopped when he came up with his conclusion. His face went from pink to red.

"I-i think i love him."

Kiba walked down the hall to his locker to get his book he had forgot for his history class, he opened it and took out the stupid text book and closed it. He slowly took his time going back to class, he didn't really like history anayway. As he walked he thought about shino, he didn't really know why he was thinking about the guy. He just kept on thinking about how shino was always nice to him, and how cool his sunglasses were, and how sexy his lips look. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there in shock at what his mind was just thinking about, he slowly smiled and shook his head.

"So i fell for the guy...huh who would of known." He said as he started walking back to his hisrtory class.

**In the library**

It was 6 period and Naruto and the gang were in the library for study hall again, but instead of talking like they usually did when they were together in the library, they just sat there quiet and not saying a word with to eachother. It's not like they didnt have there quiet days in the library but this silence was just wrong. But it was because they all were hiding something from eachother, and didnt know how to tell them. But it was just too quiet! so Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Uh...hey guys i...got something to tell you."

they all looked at Naruto.

"Actually i got something to tell you guys too." Kiba said.

"Me too." Shikamaru said.

"As do i." Lee said.

they all just sat there waiting for someone to start but no one said anything still.

"Ok how about we all say it at the same time?" Naruto asked.

They all nodded and counted to three and said what they wanted to say.

"IM IN LOVE!" they all said at the same time.

"What? No way!" Kiba said.

"What the hell? You guys are in love too?" Shikamaru said.

"OH my gawd!" Naruto said.

"Well this is interesting." Lee said.

"OK so spill who is it you guys are in love with!" Kiba said.

"Uh...you first." Naruto said.

"No way am i telling." Shikamaru said crossing his arms.

"Im in love with Gaara." Lee said.

They all looked at Lee like he had just said something insane.

"OH MY GAWD!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" Shikamaru said.

"Opps sorry." Naruto whispered.

"No way!" Kiba said.

"Yep, i love him." Lee said blushing.

"Wow...wel sense he said who he loves i guess im next. And im in love with Neji." Shikamaru said.

"Well i love Shino." Kiba said.

"And i love that damn Sasuke Uchiha."

"How the hell did we fall for them?" Kiba said.

"Uh...their...charming?" Shikamaru said.

"hm, i guess. if you count being stalked as charming." Naruto said.

"I think it because we like being chased after."

They all looked at Lee again, but he wasn't wrong. because deep down inside they did like being chased after.

"so what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"We confess." Naruto said plain and simple.

"What a drag."

"Dont worry we'll be strong." Lee sais smiling at his friends.

"Yeah, like i said before no matter what happens we'll be their for eachother." Naruto said.

"Friends forever?" kiba said.

"Friends forever!" Naruto said smiling.

They all laughed and worked on their homework.

**Woo! That was fun! But anyway im sorry for not updating in a couple of days, i have been busy. with cleaning the house for the big christmas party that we'er having at my house. ugh i am so tired but be happy that im thinking of you guys and updating!**


	9. The idea!

**HEY You! No Not you, you with the face! Yeah you! lol jk whats up? Well im just here updating again because i love you guys and i want to give you some chapters to read. so with that here is the next chapter!**

**To SunlilyQ: first of all, i would like to say sorry for spelling Gai's name wrong! It was a mistake and i promise it wont happen again. As for my grammer and spelling, I will try harder to get better. and i agree with you about my story, but its my first one and im still learning. But thanks for being honest with me!**

**To love Everlasting: Aha! im glad i could make you laugh with my comment! I do plan to make them do the nasty, but it will take some time. So hang in there! we'll make it together! :D and i hope you had a great christmas too!**

**To ADeadBlackRose: What do you mean your almost glad to be back! LOl Jk! YEAH GIRL!**

**Disclaimer: I wish homies!**

seventh hour just seemed to fly on by for the boys, but thats because their minds were focused on other things. As the bell rang they all got up and headed to their lockers and put awa their text books and fallowed the rest of the students out of the front doors of the school. And started walking home.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Lee?"

"D-do you really love Sasuke?"

"Uh...well i think i do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, i dont know Lee. But i know i feel something for him."

"Oh."

"It's ok Naruto i know how you feel. I mean Neji is really creepy and kinda stalker-ish, but i kinda like that he chases me." Shikamaru said.

"Oh boy! Looks like you got some problems buddeh!" Kiba said laughing.

"Well how does Gaara make you feel Lee?" Naruto asked.

"W-well when ever i see him, my heart starts to race and when he talks to me and smiles i can feel my face go flushed with fever."

They all stoppd and stared at Lee. And were a little surprised at his words, Kiba and Shikamaru looked at eachother and slowly smiled. Then suddenly they broke out in song.

"Bow chika wow wow! What cha gonna say? You act like you gon leave, but i know that you gon stay! Break it down, break it down down boy dont even play! Once i set the mood right, imma make you sound like ooh oooh!" (A/N: OOh Girl thats my song!)

They both rapped their arms around Lee's shoulders and laughed, while poor Lee blushed.

"Oh knock it off you two!" Naruto said.

"Haha, we were just playing with him Naruto." Kiba said rubbing Lee's head.

"Yeah, and i think it's cute that Lee has strong feelings for Gaara." Shikamaru said.

"Mmmhmm. And Lee are you sure it's not lust you feel for Gaara?"

"L-lust?"

"Yeah! beacuse you said he makes you all flushed with fever!" Kiba said putting the back of his hand to his forehead and fluttering his eyelashes.

"I-i dont know."

"Really kiba?" Naruto said annoyed.

"What?"

"Do you really have to ask a question like that?"

"Hell yeah."

"Ugh, your so nosey!"

"Yeah really." Shikamaru agreed.

"No im not!"

"Yes you are!"

"What ever!"

"Oh dont you 'what ever' Us! Sense your all nosey about Lee's feeling, why dont you tell us how you feel about Shino!" Naruto said.

"Well fine!"

"Good!"

Kiba crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Shikamaru said.

"Im going! Ugh, well i really dont know. I think i like him, and i feel really shy when im around him."

"wow."

"i know."

"well it seems that we have some problems."

"Ya think Naruto."

"Ok so we say that we love them, but on the other hand we'er all not sure. Am i correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"right on the dot!" Kiba said.

"mmhmm." Lee said.

"OK, well i have an idea."

"really and whats your idea?" KIba asked.

"My idea is really simple, We should just spend time with them."

"Spend time with them? Really?"

"Yeah! I mean think about it, the more time we spend with them the more we can understand our feelings for them!"

"that sounds crazy! So crazy that it just might work." Shikamaru said.

"so are you guys down?" Naruto asked.

"Im in." Shikamaru said.

"Count me in too!" Lee said.

"Your stupid!...im Down!" Kiba said.

They all laughed at kiba, and kept on walking until they all went their seperate ways and went home.

**At Sasuke's house!**

Sasuke pulled up into the driveway at his house and turned off his car, he got out and walked to the front door of his house and walked in. He took off his shoes and hung up his bag and walked into the living room expecting no one to be there, both his parents were at work and wouldn't come home until later. But he smiled as he saw his Families house keeper sleeping on the couch snoring. She was very old, she was really short and had short curly gray hair. And talked funny, And had glasses that were huge and looked like they could hypnotize you with those thick lenses. And she had a sense of humor.

"Im home Hattie."

"Zzzz."

"Hattie?"

"Zzzz."

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and shook her, but she still didnt move. So he decided to try something else.

"Hattie the police are here looking for you!"

"W-what! Where!"

"Just Kidding!"

"Boy dont be scaring me like that!"

"Well answer me when i talk to you!"

"Oh all right! Welcome home suga!" Hattie said huugging Sasuke.

"Much better."

"Haha! so how was your day?"

"Oh fine i guess, but still no luck with my blonde."

"Oh honey your still after him? I thought you gave up a while ago."

"Nope."

"Well i hope you get him soon. I wonna meet this boy."

"You will soon Hattie."

"I hope so."

just then Sasukes phone rang it was a text message he looked at it and replyed back.

"Who was it?" Hattie asked.

"Just my friends they are coming over, so would you be a dear and make something for us to eat?"

"Well sure i will suga."

"Thank you Hattie!"

"Your welcome suga, you know i wish your mama was as polite to me as you are. Cause boy sometimes yo mama drives me crazy!"

"I know but shes just stressed most of the time she's home."

"hm, maybe. But anyway why are your friends coming over?"

"We are plotting our next move's to get closer to the other boy's."

"Oh so you desprate?"

"No we are not!"

"Sure..."

"Hattie!"

"Sasuke!"

"H-A-T-T-I-E!"

"Boy dont you be spelling my name, the police is lookin for me dont do that!"

"Hn."

**Yo! What up my homies! weel hoe did you like this one? and im sorry for not updating for a while i was being lazy and my mom was always on the computer, so yeeeeeah...Halla at meh! **

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**YEAH GIRL!**

**RXR!**


	10. Playin at the park and some serious chit

**Aha! Guess who! It's Sancha! but you knew thay already, so how do you all like the story so far? I think it's alright. but enough of me talking. so here is my next chapter! YEAH GIRL! **

**To the red panda alchemist: ...Maybe...fufufufufufufufu!**

**To Love Everlasting: OK! but dont worry you wont have to wait any longer! i promise!**

**To ADeadBlackRose: *Shikamaru pokes back* I know huh! lol.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me if i owned Naruto, you would know! **

Later on that day kiba was at the park playing with his best friend and pet Akamaru, they raced around and played catch for a while. Then they played hide and seek, and after a while Kiba got tired and sat on a bench to rest, while Akamaru yipped and barked at kiba to keep playing with him. Kiba laughed at his dogs antics, the dog just had so much energy that kiba couldn't keep up!

"Calm down Akamaru! I'll play with you in a little bit, just let me rest buddy!"

The dog barked at him and hopped on the bench and sat next to him, placing his small white head on kiba's lap. Kiba leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sunny blue sky.

"Nice day, today huh Akamaru?"

The dog looked up at Kiba and barked in agreement. Kiba smiled and closed his eye's and letting the warmth of the sun hit his face. They stayed like that for a coule of minutes, just enjoying the sun and the light breeze, 'now this is how life should be...relaxing and sunny' kiba thought to himself.

"Well now, you look all relaxed and peaceful."

Kiba's eye's shot open in surprise, as he turned around to see who was behined him. And it was none other than Shino standing behind him and smiling. (ooo! Kiba you got a stalker! He's obsessed wit you man!")

"S-shino!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Wh-what are you d-doing here!"

Akamaru lifted his head to see what was troubling his owner, and saw the creepy looking sunglasses kid smiling at his Kiba. He started to growl at the boy warning him to stay away from Kiba.

"A-akamaru! Dont growl at people its not nice!" Kiba said.

the dog instantley went silent, but he still stared at the boy watching him.

"Cute dog. Is he yours?"

"Uh yeah."

"Huh...thats just too cute."

Kiba blushed.

"Please answer my question." Kiba said.

Shino just looked at him and nodded.

"I was heading to a friends house, but i stopped when i saw you sitting here." Shino said.

"Why?"

"Because you looked so adorable sitting here with the sun shining on your face and the breeze flowing threw your hair."

It was silent for a moment, But the silence soon ended by Kiba's giggling. Shino raised and eyebrow at the cute giggling boy.

"Whats so funny?" Shino asked.

"O-oh nothing!" Kiba said.

"Tell me."

"W-well, i dont mean to be rude but that was the most cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me." Kiba said still giggling.

"Oh."

"Hehe!"

"Do you mind if i sit down with you?" Shino asked.

"Uh...i dont think my dog would like that."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like strangers."

"Oh i see."

"Yeah...if you played catch with us he would probably get use to you." Kiba said.

"Really?'

"Mmmhmm."

"Well then feel like playing some catch?"

"Sure! Hey Akamaru wanna play now?"

The dogs head popped up instantely, barking and wagging his tail. Kiba smiled at his dogs reaction.

"Ok then! Lets play!"

They got up and began to play a game of catch. Kiba gave Shino the ball so he could throw it first to Akamaru, who was wagging his tail and waiting for Shino to throw the ball. Shino threw thw ball as far as he could, and Akamaru ran after it and when he came back he headed towards Kiba to give him the ball. Kiba just stood their and shook his head at Akamaru, and he pointed to Shino.

"Akamaru im not the one who threw the ball, Shino did. Go give him the ball." Kiba said.

Akamaru looked at Shino, Then at Kiba, Then back at Shino. And slowly he headed towards the brunette and dropped the ball at his feet. Shino squated down and reached for the ball, Akamaru crouched down putting his tail between his legs and whimpering. Shino saw Akamaru's reaction and felt a little bad that he scared the poor dog.

"Akamaru I'm not gonna hurt you, i would never hurt you. Any friend of Kiba's is a friend of mine."

He put his other hand out to Akamaru to sniff, but Akamaru just stared at his hand like it was and alien(A/N: It's alien, it's alien! lol jk! love ya shino! 3). But he slowly sniffed at Shino's hand for a few seconds, and slowly his tail came out from between his legs. Then Shino put his hand on top of the dogs head and rubbed it.

"See? Im not mean."

Akamaru wagged his tail and barked happiley at Shino.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Ruff!"

"Lets play boy!"

Shino threw the ball again, and Akamaru ran wildly after it. They played catch for a while but kiba got bored of playing that, so he suggested that they should play tag. Kiba was first to be it, Akamaru and shino ran as fast as they could to get away from Kiba, but kiba was a fast runner. He ran after his dog, little Akamaru was running for his life but Kiba just kept on getting closer and closer to him. Until finally Kiba leaped for him and tagged him, they fell to the ground.

"Got cha!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba quicly got back up and ran a few feet away from Akamaru, shino was standing beside kiba smiling. And so Akamaru made a run for Shino, who started to run when saw akamaru run after him. But little Akamaru was a fast little devil and tagged shino like that! (A/N: DAAAAAAMN! XD) So shino started to run after Kiba who was running for his life from him, but he was fast as well ans was catching up to Kiba very quickly. Kiba turned around quickly in an attempt to dodge Shino but, Shino ended up running into Kiba knocking them both to the ground and Shino landing on top of Kiba. They both looked at eachother and at their current positions, Kiba blushed and turned his head to the side to avoid Shinos gaze.

"Kiba..."

Kiba slowly looked back at Shino to find him staring at him intensley. Kiba was just about to ask shino what was it he wanted when suddenly Shino clashed his lips against his. Kiba was shocked at Shino's actions but he was also moved by them, and he was also surprised that Shino was a good kisser.(A/N: well of course my horse! lol) And as Shino nibbled and licked his uke's lips for entrance into his mouth, Kiba hesitated but opened his mouth letting him in. The kiss got deeper and hotter. Kiba was losing his mind to the passionate kiss, he rapped his arms around Shino's neck pulling him closer to him. While Shino put his hand up Kiba's shirt placing it on one of kiba's nipples pulling and tugging on it until he heard kiba's moans of pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" Shino asked

"N-no." Kiba said breathing heavily.

But before they could continue their little game a cell phone rang. Kiba pushed Shino off and dug into his pockets for his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Hey mom whats up...no im at the park with Akamaru, Yeah ok...i love you too bye."

"Your mom called?"

"Yeah, i have to go home now. B-but it was nice hanging out with you."

Kiba got up and called Akamaru to him so they could go home, and as they walked away Kiba looked back at Shino who was still sitting on the ground. Kiba waved good bye to him and then took off. Shino got up and sighed.

"Damn, I almost had you." He said. And began to head to Sasuke's house. (A/N: Awww! poor Shino! Wah Wah whaaaa!)

**At Naruoto's House!**

It was cleaning day for Naruto at his house, and he was gathering all of his and his dad's dirty clothes. He walked down the stairs carrying the huge basket of clothes and headed to the laundry room and stuck them in the washer. And when the laundry was all done he headed to the kitchen to start the dishes and sweep and mop the floor, he spent a whole hour cleaning the kitchen until it sparkled. He smiled at his hard work, but realized he was a bit tired with his cleaning. So he decided to go and chill with his dad in the living room, so he walked to the living room finding his dad on the couch reading a book.

"Hey papa Bear! Can you scratch my head like you use to when i was little please?"

Minato looked up and smiled at Naruto putting the book down on the coffee table, and patting the empty spot on the couch. Naruto smiled and jumped on the couch laying down and placing his head on his dad's lap. Minato began to scratch his sons head, slowly running his fingers through his golden locks. And as Naruto laid there, he thought about his feelings and sasuke. He didnt know much about love, and wasn't even sure if he loved sasuke. But his dad knew something about love. 'maybe i should ask him about it.' Naruto said to himself.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"What did it feel like to be in love?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Im just wondering."

Minato took a moment before he answered Naruto.

"When...i fell in love, it felt like butterflies were constantly fluttering in my stomach. And when ever i saw your moms face my heart would race, and when we would kiss it felt like magic."

"Really?"

"Yes, and i felt so grateful that god took his time creating someone just for me."

tears slowly slid down Naruto's face.

"Wow dad your such a sap!" Naruto said sniffling.

"Haha, yeah i know."

"Dad...im sorry."

"For what?"

"For taking away your first love and leaving you alone."

"But she didnt leave me alone, She gave me a peaice of her to always keep with me. A beautiful baby boy."

"I love you papa bear!"

"Hmm, i love you too baby boy. Now go to sleep.

"okay."

Naruto closed his eye's and fell alseep while his dad continued to scratch his head soothingly. And as he slept he thought about what his father said, and he wondered 'is god making someone just for me too?'

**AT SASUKE'S HOUSE!**

"Ok so that the plan! Get to know uke's!" Gaara said.

"Yes, what better way is there to win over your crush?" Neji said.

"I wonder where shino is?" Sasuke said.

They were all in sasuke's living room again just talking about their uke's and other things.

"I'm right here." Shino said walking into the living room like nothing important was going on.

"Well thank you for finally gracing us with your presents!" Neji said.

"Hattie! we need another ice tea! please!" Sasuke said yelling."

"Yeah alright! i'll be right out wit cha drink just let me finish my blunt!" hattie yelled back from the kitchen.

"HATTIE! how many times do i have to tell you, Stop smokin that weed!" Sasuke said.

"Boy dont you be yellin at me! dont make me go out there!"

"Haha, i seriously dont know why your parents haven't fired her." Neji said.

"Yeah why haven't they?" Gaara asked.

"Because, she is the only house keeper i can actually tolerate. And she's taken care of me sense i was little."

"so in other words she's like your second mom?" Shino said.

"Yep, my crazy weed smoking second mom." sasuke said chuckling.

"I heard that!"

Hattie walked out of the kistchen with a tray of freshly baked cookies and a glass of ice tea, and set it down on the coffee table. And took a seat between Sasuke and Neji.

"Thank you Hattie." Sasuke said.

"Your welcome suga."

"Ok now that everyones here we now have to figure out a way to get to know our uke's faster." Sasuke said.

"Well about that i actually went to that weird kid Kabuto and asked him to get me some info about our little crushes. and let me tell you he got a lot of information." Neji said reaching into his bag and pulling out some folders, with the names of each uke on the folders.

"WHOOWEEE! You boys must real desprate to be reading about the lil boys you like!" Hattie said laughing.

"Hattie we are not desprate!" Sasuke said.

"Okay! i'll stop teasing."

"Oh no way neji scored pictures too!" Gaara said. pulling out a picture of rocklee out of the folder.

"Well when they said that Kabuto kid was good...he really is good." Sasuke said. looking at and adorable picture of his little sun god.

"He even got a picture with Shikamaru with his shirt off!" Neji said. drooling

"Kiba has such a cute smile..." Shino said.

They all just stared at the pictures for a long time, they all were thinking very erotic thought about their uke's. Then suddenly a similer thought went through their minds. _Oh shit! bathroom break!_ They all got up and dashed out of the living room and running to the bathrooms. (A/N: Good thing Sasuke has more than one bathroom!) Hattie just sat there and laughed.

"OOO jesus! they are hopeless!...HEY! you boys better not use any towels! cuz i ain't washin them!" Hattie yelled.

**WOOOOO! hey ya'll! I'm so sorry i have not updated in forever! PLease dont kill meeeeee! I just got so busy with school and then i got the stomach flew, and i was just puking all over the place! But i have finally updated! i hope you liked this chapter. But i sorta did it in a rush, so sorry if i messed up and you dont get it. you can beat me and poke me with sticks if you like!**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**YEAH GIRL!**

**RXR! please!**


	11. See her again! songfic

**hey! wats up, it ya girl sancha! well anyways this is not a chapter from my story but i wanted to do a songfic of naruto and his mommy! The song im going to use is actually written by my younger cousin and my aunt and its so cute! But it was made a really long time ago, like in 2009 or something like that. And i hope you like it! I'll tell you were to listen to it after. But HERE WE GOOO!**

**Disclaimer: Nope dont own Naruto or the song! (My aunt owns the song!)**

kushina woke up to hear her phone alarm go off. She took it off the night stand and turnd off the alarm and sighed. _'time to get ready for work...' _she thought. She looked to the left to see her adorable little son sleeping peacfully beside her, she smiled and bent down and kissed him on top of his head. He stirred but turned the other way and went back to snoring, Kushina giggled and climed out of her bed and went to the bathroom to start getting ready for her job. A couple minutes later Naruto slowly starts to wake up, rubbing the sleepyness out of his eyes he slowly sits up and looks around the room. But his mommy was no where to be seen...

_Girlfriend productions..._

_ooh,yeah yeah. Oh ho a yea a yea a yea..._

_i open my eyes take a look around me and_

_i just cant find her and i wanna see her again._

_There's no way that i can live this life without my mommy,_

_and i wanna see her again. I miss the way she laugh, the _

_way she hold my hand. She always made me smile everytime_

_that i was sad, i wish that i was there were she's at but she's working_

_over time and im feelin bad_

_I have to go, it's getting late. Dont you cry, cry again._

_I'll be right back, before the morning comes. And the day, the day begins..._

Naruto jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and opened the door, but his mom wasn't in there. He bagan to panic and tears were forming in his eye's. He ran out of his mommy's room and ran down stairs crying at the top of his lungs for his mom. He ran to the kitchen and found her sitting at the table. Kushina turned around and saw Naruto in tears. Naruto hurled himself at her and cried, it broke kushina's heart to see him like this. He was so attached to her and she was the same way with him. And the added hours at her job didn't make it any better, it just meant that she and Naruto were saparated for longer.

"Mommy D-dont go!" Naruto sobbed into his mommy's chest.

Kushina pulled Naruto closer and rubbed his back trying to soothe the boy.

"Naruto i have too." she said.

_slowly pulling back from him, and he holds me tight. I_

_begin to explain, i dont wanna leave. And i know that he is in pain._

_I take a look at him, and let him know that everything will be alright._

_Sorry babe but i have to work, dont you know that i have to support_

_everything you got to eat? Even where you have to sleep? I know that_

_your missing me, i know that your wantin me. But baby cant you see im doing this for you and me._

"Understand Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Yes m-mommy." Naruto said wiping away the tears from his eye's.

"Okay then lets go get you ready for daycare."

"O-okay."

After getting Naruto ready they get in the car, and drove to the daycare naruto went to. she pulled into the parking lot and parked. She got out and pulled Naruto out of the back and walked up to the front door of the daycare, were they were greeted by a daycare lady.

"Good morning Naruto-chan!"

"Good morning..." Naruto said.

Kushina put Naruto down and kissed him on his cheek and hugged him.

"I have to go now Naruto, i'll see you later ok?"

"Yes mommy."

"Ok. I love you sweety."

"I love you too mommy."

Kushina gave him one more kiss on the cheek and got up and walked out. Naruto watched as his mommy left him at the daycare, he felt so empty and alone. But he knew he would see his mommy soon but he wished he could go with her.

_I miss the way she laugh, the way she hold my hand._

_She always made me smile everytime that i was sad._

_I wish that i was there were she's at, but she's working_

_overtime and im feelin bad. And i wanna see her again, im_

_feelin bad. and i wanna see her again, im feelin bab. And i_

_wanna see her again, im feeling bad..._

***sniff* That was so cute! i just love that song! But thats just me, so tell me what you think. Oh And the song is on youtube. Type in 'shelloved see her again' you should see a little girl with her face turned to the side. But anyway please review!**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**RXR!**

**P.s.**

**Naruto is about 4 years old in this fic. And no this does not go with my story, its just something i wanted to put up!**


	12. the plan!

**HEy, wats up? im just chillin and writing a new chapter to please you guys...yeeeeeah...i feel tired...but im still gonna write a chapter for you guys cuz i love yew!...(awkward silence...) Too much? well anyway here it is!**

**To Love Everlasting: Nah girl! i dont hate you! i just missed you! lol.**

**To Arron Tyler Phitt: I am granting your wish! lol Hattie here we come!**

**To DontTrustLove: YEAH GIRL! I Was waiting to see if anybody would notice! the first time i saw it i was like OMG i wanna use her in my story! and here she is! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: OOOO Girl! if i owned Naruto i would be happy as hell! XD but i dont...but im still happy!**

BEEP

beep

beep!

went Shikamaru's alarm clock, telling the young teen that it was time to get up for another boring day at school. He reached for the damn thing and pressed the snooze button. He got out of bed and stretched cracking his back in the process. He then tiredly got up from his bed and headed to his bathroom and turned on the light and looked in his mirror, he almost jumped when he saw himself in the reflection. His hair was every where and his eye's were tired and droopy looking and he also had some dried drool at the corners of his mouth making him look like a total slob. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed at himself.

"Yeah...im so not a morning person."

He started his usual morning routine, he brushed his tangled messy hair and put it in it's usual hair style, a high ponytail. Then he turned on the sink and washed his drool stained face and brushed his teeth to get rid of the horrible morning breath, after he was done he went back in his room and put on the clothes that were sitting on his computer chair that he had picked out before he went to bed. He stripped out of his pj's and slipped into the outfit, then searching around his room for his black puma shoes that were somwhere around his room and finally finding them under his bed. He put on some deodorant and some body spray on and left his room and headed out the door for school. As he walked down the sidewalk he looked up at the early morning sky admiring the clouds once again, it was a pretty nice morning the birds were chirping and there were flowers in other peoples yards slowly waking up and blooming out to reveal beautiful colors of all sorts. He smiled and took a deep breath and smelled the scents. Yup this was really a nice morning. He walked on humming his favourite song.

"Hey Shika-chan!"

Shikamaru stopped and took a look back, and saw Lee jogging to catch up to him.

"Hey Lee, good morning." Shikamaru said.

"Good morning to you too." Lee said smiling brightly at him.

They continued to walk and chat with eachother.

"Beautiful morning, dont you think Lee?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes! Very Beautiful."

Then they were interupted by a very loud voice shouting at them from up ahead.

"Hey Shika-chan, hey Leelee!" Kiba shouted at them.

as they got closer to kiba Lee was the first to greet him.

"Good morning Kiba-chan!" Lee said doing a cool guy pose.

"Morning Lee." Kiba said chuckling.

"Morning mutt." Shikamaru said.

"Morning pineapple head." Kiba said.

"What did you call me mutt?" Shikamaru said.

"Oh you heard me!" Kiba said.

"Ugh...skank bag." Shikamaru said and kept on walking.

"I love you too shika-chan!" Kiba said hugging him.

Shikamaru just rolled his eye's and smiled.

"Love you too skank bag."

"You two confuse me utterly." Lee said.

"We'er just playin around with eachother, right Shika-chan." Kiba said pulling shikamaru close to him

"Yeah, thats how tight we are. We can call eachother bad names and we wont get mad." Shikamaru said pushing Kiba away from him.

"What a friendship..." Lee said giggling.

They all laughed and continued walking. As they approached Naruto's house. Said blonde was walking out of the house closing the door behind him. He spotted his friends and waved at them while walking down the steps. And had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Good morning Naruto!" Lee said glomping him.

"Hehe, morning Lee!" Naruto said hugging Lee.

"Morning sun god of mine." Shikamaru said.

"Ha, morning couch potato!" Naruto said.

"That's Mr. couch potato to Yew sir!" Shikamaru said smiling.

"Sup golden boy!" Kiba said slapping Naruto's back.

"Morning poochie!." (A/N:Pfft! Poochie! ahahahaha! im killin myself!)

"WTF?..." Kiba said with a smile.

"Wow im surprised, your Actually on time. You usually have us waiting on you." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah i know haha! i went to sleep early yesterday and woke up this morning refreashed!" Naruto said.

"well thats nice. but we should still get going." Shika said.

"Then lets get going bitchez!" Naruto said

They all laughed and kept on walking to school. a couple minutes later they were at the front doors of the school, laughing and joking like they always did. As they walked through the doors and walked down the hall they noticed that they were being stared at by other students. 'why are they all staring at us?' they all thought to themselfs as they walked away from the staring crowd, utterly creeped out. They quickly turned the corner to the ninth grade hallway but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw THEM standing in front of their lockers, and staring straight at them with smiles on their faces. They all blushed and looked at eachother. Then they heard Neji.

"Hey Shika!" Neji shouted from the lockers.

"Ah hell..." Shikamaru said.

"Wow they really are determined." Lee said blushing.

"Determined my ass!" naruto said crossing his arms and stuck his hip out like a pissed girl. (A/N: hehehe! your so cute Naru-chan!)

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Kiba asked.

"Go to our lockers...or at least try to go to our lockers..." Shikamaru said.

They all walked to the lockers and stood infront of the seme's, who were now leaning on the lockers blocking them. Sasuke stared right at Naruto giving him a wicked smile.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said winking at him.

"Teme..." Naruto said rolling his eye's.

Gaara smiled at Lee, making Lee blush and look away.

"Morning Lee." Gaara said.

"Morning Gaara." Lee said.

Shino eyed Kiba and smiled at the cute brunette. Kiba looked at Shino and smiled.

"Good morning Kiba" Shino said.

"O-oh morning Shino..." Kiba said.

Neji pulled Shikamaru into a bear hug.

"Oh shika-chan! I missed you so much! Did you miis me?"

"N-neji C-can't BREATH!" Shikamaru said runnign out of air.

"Oops! Sorry." Neji said letting Shikamaru go so he could breath.

"What the heck are you guys doing at our lockers?" Naruto said.

"We were waiting for you guys, thats all." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"We just wanted to talk."

"Oh really teme?"

"Yes dobe."

"Well before we start our friendly chat, move your big butt out of the way so we can get to our lockers!" Naruto shouted.

"I have a big butt?" Sasuke said turning around and looking at his butt.

naruto sweat dropped.

"So are you gonna move?" Naruto asked.

"Sure i'll move, but only if you give me a kiss." Sasuke said puckering his lips and winking at Naruto.

"Like hell! What makes you think i would ever kiss a-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Then he quickly let go of Naruto. While Naruto wiped his lips and gave Sasuke a death stare.

"What the hell TEME!" Naruto shouted.

"Mmm, tasty." Sasuke said licking his lips.

"Ugh! Move!" Naruto said punching sasuke on the chest.

Sasuke just chuckled and moved out of the way to let his blonde get to his locker. The rest of the guys just moved out of the way so their uke's could get their things. They all stared at the seme's before approaching their lockers and opening them. As they bent over and reached for the things in their lockers, the seme's were staring intensly at their hips and rears drooling over their uke's perfect curves, and how cute and short they were. feeling the stares of the older boys they looked back at them and saw them staring at their asses like a peice of meat, they all quickly closed their lockers and turned around with blushes on their faces.

"STOP STARING AT MY ASS TEME!" Naruto shouted at sasuke.

"I cant help it, its just so cute." sasuke said winking at him.

"pervert!"

"But im YOUR pervert."

"Pfft! AS if Bastard!"

"I know you want me dobe."

"Bitch please..." Naruto said snapping his fingers.

Just then the bell rang and all th students in the hall were leaving to go to their first hour class.

"phew! saved by the bell!" Shikamaru said running.

"Wow...i have never seen Shikamaru run so fast in my life!" Lee said walking away.

"Yeah me either, but Naruto and i gotta go see ya!" Kiba said.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Naruto finished.

"See ya dobe." Sasuke said watching his blonde and his friends escape for the second time.

"Epic fail..." Gaara said.

"I agree." Shino said.

"Hmph, dont worry we'll get them!" Neji said.

"Oh yes very soon..." Sasuke said.

And they all walked to class.

**IN SCIENCE!**

Naruto and Kiba ran in the room and to their seats.

"Can you believe him! Kissing me out of no where?"

"Man he's brave!" Kiba said giggling.

"Yeah he is..."

Just then Iruka walked in the room, and everyone went silent when he did.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!"

"Please open your book to page 122, and we will begin our lesson."

They pulled out their books and turned to the page. As they sat there listening to Iruka talk about the lesson naruto and kiba quietly talked to eachother, and goofed off. Iruka looked back at the two and gave them a warning stare. So they went back to listening and taking note's, 'soooo boring!' Naruto said to himself. So he decided to look around the room and stare at something for the rest of the hour. He stared at the clock but found it boring to look at the time, his gaze traveled to the front of the class. Then he heard whispering, so he looked around the room to find out who it was whispering. And he found a pair of emrald and light blue eye's staring back at him. Yes it was none other than that pink haired bitch and her platinum blonde friend staring back at him and Kiba whispering, and naruto knew for a fact that they were talking crap about them. Naruto sighed and looked down at his notebook paper. Kiba looked at Naruto and nuged him, Naruto looked at Kiba and nodded his head to the front of the room. Kiba looked up and went the direction naruto had nodded and saw the two bitches looking back at them, he rolled his eye's.

"Ugh...bitchez." Kiba said.

"mmhmm..." Naruto said.

"What's her name?" Kiba asked.

"Uh...i think it's Sakura." Naruto said.

"That name sounds like a whore's name." Kiba said.

Naruto snorted.

"She better stop staring over here before i slug her."

"Calm down Kiba." Naruto said still snickering.

"Hell no! If she even thinks about coming over here and calling you any names today, imma fuck her up."

"i'd pay to see that." Naruto said.

Naruto! kiba! Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Iruka asked annoyed.

"No Iruka-sensei!" They both said.

"Then i suggest you two be quiet so your class mates can pay attention to the lesson."

"Yessir!"

As they went back to working on their assignment, Sakura and her blonde friend kept looking back at them every five minutes making faces at them, and giving them an evil glare. They rolled their eye's and ignored the girl's evil stares and just kept working. Then a peice of crumpled paper hit Naruto in the head and landed on the desk, he picked up the peice of paper and looked up to see Sakura and her friend giggling evily. Naruto looked back at the peice of paper in his hand, and slowly started to open it up. And when he did, in huge letters was the word '_BITCH.' _Naruto just looked at it and put the peice of paper down on the table sliding it to kiba. Kiba was working on a problem when he saw Naruto sliding piece of crumpled paper to him, he took it and saw the word and rage filled his head. He looked up to see the pink bitch and the blonde whore smiling wickedly at them. He ripped the peice of paper and threw it on the floor, while throwing them the middle finger. They gasped and turned away from them. By the time first hour was done Naruto and Kiba walked out feeling annoyed and angry.

"Man im so glad we'er out of that class!" Kiba said.

"I know, they were staring at us the whole time." Naruto said.

"Talk about creepers!"

"I know!" Naruto said.

They walked to their lockers and put away their science books and took out their other books they needed for their second hour class. They closed thier lockers and walked to their next class.

"Well I'll See you Later in gym Naruto." Kiba said turning the corner and walking off to his class.

"Ok." Naruto said.

He continued to walk to his second hour class, which was english and Lee was in that class with him. A Student bumped into him, making Naruto drop him text book and all the papers inside it. He sighed and bent down and started to pick up all the paper that flew out of his text book.

"Need help dobe?"

Naruto jumped and looked up to find Sasuke lookind down at him.

"Uh...yeah." Naruto said blushing.

Sasuke bent down and started to help his blonde pick up all his stuff from the floor.

"You know you should really get a folder or binder to carry all these papers in, instead of just stuffing them in your text book."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto snapped at Sasuke.

"Im just saying..." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at Naruto's surprising temper.

"Sigh...i know. I'm sorry im just very annoyed right now, and i took my anger out on you. Sorry."

"Dont be, its not your fault." Sasuke said.

"Sooo, do you have an extra folder I could use?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out a red folder and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Teme!" Naruto said taking the folder.

"Your welcome Dobe."

Naruto stuffed all the papers in his new folder and got up and started to walk away in hurry to get to his english class. Sasuke watched him and admired his beauty.

"Sigh...I. Want. Him. Bad." Sasuke said and turned and slowly and walked to his second hour class. knowing he would be late.

**Chemistry!**

Shino, Gaara, And Neji were in Their chemistry having a very serious convo about planning to win over their crushes.

"So that's the plan then?" Gaara asked.

"Yep! It's perfect right!" Neji said smiling.

"I'ev heard better. But i guess." Shino said.

"Ah Shut up!" Neji said.

"Will they aree?" Gaara asked.

"They'll agree. I know it!" Neji said.

"You sure about that?" Shino said.

"Hey where's Sasuke? I just noticed that he's not here." Gaara said.

They all paused their current convorsation and stared at the empty seat next to Gaara.

"Hmm. Thats weird he's usually here by now." Shino said.

"Well no shit sherlock." Neji said rolling his eye's at Shino.

"I hate to be him if he's late." Gaara said.

"Yeah sensei Would prabably bitch him out." Shino said.

"He's scary when he's angry." Neji said.

"And you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Gaara teased.

"Pfft! Thats funneh!" Neji said.

"But Not for Sasuke." Shino said.

The bell rang. (A/N: OH SHIIIT! O_O...)

"Uh-" Gaara started.

"-Oh." Neji finished.

"Really?" Shino said and sweat dropped.

The door slammed open and a man with pure white long hair and a wart on his nose walked in. Their chemistry teacher. He walked to his desk slamming his bag on it and stared at the students with annoyance.

"Alright! Im gonna take attendence and then we'll start the lesson for today!" he shouted and picked up the attendence sheet and read off names.

"Aburame!"

"Here!" Shino said.

"Hyuuga!"

"Hither!" Neji said.

"Sabaku!"

"Yeah girl!" Gaara said.

"...?"

"Uchiha!"

No answer.

"UCHIHA!"

The door slide open ans in walked Sasuke with a calm cool face on.

"Here." Sasuke said.

"Your Late Uchiha! Whats your excuse!"

"Hn..."

"What?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Grrr...Just go sit your butt down Uchiha and dont be Late again!"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and walked to his seat beside Gaara and sat down and sighed.

"Dude where were you?" Gaara whispered.

"I...got distracted." Sasuke said,

"By what?" Neji asked.

"Stuff." Sasuke said.

"Okay...?" Neji said confused.

"Naruto?" Shino said.

"Yeeep.." Sasuke said.

"Nice." Gaara said.

"Nothing happend." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Neji said.

"Not the right moment." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well whilst you were with your blonde, we were coming up with a clever plan." Neji said.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we were gonna go and aske our boys if they wanted to hang out tonight. At your place maybe?" Neji explained.

"And do what?" Sasuke asked.

"Rent movies and order pizza." Shino said.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke said.

"YES!" Neji said doing a victory sign.

And the plan was set in motion!

**Yo! Sorry i didnt update for a while, i have no excuse. But sense you guys have been waiting so long i tried to make the chapter long. Key word 'tried' lol i dont know if its long enough or not for you guys but i hope it is. So please read and review! **

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**Yeah girl!**

**RXR! PLease!**


	13. things to know!

**yo my wonderful fans! it's Sanchaaaa! im so sorry i have not updated in a while, alot of things have come up but long story short, my papa got sick and we ended up moving to texas...so yeah. i'll be updating soon just give me a couple hours. message me if you have questions, other than that i'll se you soon! YEEAAAAAH GIRL!**


	14. hanging out!

**IM BAAAACK! LOL. its ya girl Sanchaaaa! I am so srry for not updating for a long time! Dont kill me! My computer was out of internet and we couldn't pay the bill for a while and my papa got really sick. But im Back and thats all that matters. And u know at walmart they have those machines that have the stuffed animals, and when you play you cant win? Well i played it and actually won! I was so proud of myself! So i brought him here with me. so please welcome him with open arms! Come on out!**

**small stuffed animal walks out from the shadows...**

**Bacon: Hello! My names Bacon!**

**Me: Awww! And if you guys are wondering, yes! He is a pig! a hot pink fluffy pig!**

**Bacon: Yes i am!**

**Me: Ur a cute pig Bacon!**

**Bacon: I know! *glomps***

**Me: I love you Bacon!**

**Bacon: I love you too Sancha!**

**Me: Anyway...LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Bacon: Yeah story time!**

**To : Aww, thanks! your too kind! Im glad you like my story. And i'll update just for you!**

**To the red panda alchemist: YEAH GIRL! thanks for the awesome pink cookies! OM NOM NOM! (Bacon loves them too!) LOVE THE ONE AND ONLY SANCHA!**

**To everyon else: Thanks for the support! I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: No, no, oh and No.**

**IN GYM!**

"Oh gym! How i love thee!" Kiba said skipping down the hall like a little girl. (A/N: Skip! Skip i say!)

"Ugh. I hate gym! All that running and sweating...UGH!" Shikamaru pouted.

"Ahaha! Shikamaru, your such a lazy thing!" Naruto said patting his back.

"Don't worry Shika-chan you'll make it!" Lee said giving him a thumbs up.

Shikamaru groaned and followed his friends to the boys locker room. They changed and walked to the gym and began streatching and warming up.

"So what do you think we'll play today?" Lee asked streatching out his leg.

"Ooo i hope it's Basket ball!" Kiba said streatching down to touch the tip of his toe's.

"Or maybe we'll go outside and play some soccer!" Naruto said rolling his shoulders.

"I just want to go to sleep..." Shikamaru said flopping on the floor.

they all laughed at Shikamaru.

"Hey ask Hinata she always knows whats going on." Kiba said nodding his head over to the direction where Hinata was standing.

"Hey Hinata come here for a sec!" Naruto shouted.

She nodded and walked over to the four awaiting boys.

"Hey, whats up?" Hinata asked.

"We were wondering what we were gonna do in gym today." Naruto said.

"Uh i think it's baseball."

"All right!" They shouted.

"NOOO!" Shikamaru whined.

"Poor Shika." Hinata said smiling shyly.

"Yeah he ain't really the sporty type." Kiba said.

They all looked down at Shikamaru. who was still laying on the floor.

"I can see that hehe." Hinata said.

**(A/N: just wanted to say that i wanted hinata in this fic cuz i think she's such a sweet girl :) and i wanted her to be friends with naruto and the crew! so she aint no bitch in this fic, unlike some other hoe's i know in this story...aha! but anyway back to the story YEAH GIRL!**

"C'mon Shika get up!" Naruto said grabbing one of his hands and trying to pull him up from the floor

"Just leave me here!" Shika said.

"Dont get all dramatic!" Kiba said.

"Lee could you give me a hand?" Naruto said.

Lee giggled grabbed shika's other hand and him and Naruto pulled him up.

"It will be alright Shikamaru!" Lee said.

"Ugh...What a drag."

They all laughed at Shikamaru, and continued to stretch. until their gym teacher walked in and yelled at them to start doing push up's and sit up's. Then to pick teams for baseball,and some how they all managed to be on the same team! (A/N: Yeah girl, you know it was meh!) After the teams were picked they all headed outside to the baseball dimond and got ready to play a very long game of hardcore basball.

**Im not gonna discribe the whole game so imma skip to the end of the game, so dont hate me for being lazy...**

**Bacon: Gurl you lazy!**

**Me: Yeah girl!**

**Anyway back to the story...**

the scores were all tied up and one last point would determin the winners. And Shikamaru was up to bat, he walked up to the base with annoyance on his face. He got on the usual position and held the bat tightly and waited for the pitcher to throw the ball. Everyone was on the edge of their seats on the side-lines, worried that shikamaru might not hit the ball. Naruto and the crew were cheering from the side-lines telling him to swing with all his might. Shikamaru took a deep breath and waited for the ball to come, and when it did he swung with all the strength his little body could muster and bam! He hit it! The ball went flying. He dropped the bat and ran as fast as he could to first base, and kept running to second, He looked back to see some of the students grabbing tha ball and run towards him. He ran to third, and making his way to home base. He heard his friends cheering and telling him to keep running, then he heard panick in their voices, one of the outfielders was running towards the home base on the otherside with the ball in his hand. He heard Kiba yell "SLIDE SHIKA SLIDE!" sweat dripping down his face, He took a deep breath and when they both were close enough to home they both slide with all their might, causing dirt and dust to flow up from the ground and making it hard to see who touched the base. Everyone gasped and stood up from their seats. It was quiet. No one made a sound. They just stood there and waited for the dust blow away so they could see who touched the base. The dust slowly started to fade revealing the winners. Smiles and shouts of victory were being displayed. Shikamaru's foot was touching the home base with the other person arm outstreached with the ball in his hand a few inches away from the base, making their team winners! They all cheered and ran to Shikamaru, who was slowly getting up from the ground and dusting himself off. They all glomped him and laughed with victory. Shikamaru winced, causing all of them to stop and look at him. He Pointed down at his leg and they saw a scrape on it. Their gym teacher blew the whistle and barked at them to get inside and change. They all walked into the school victory dancing all the way to the boys locker room while shikamaru lipmed.

"Oh Man that was awesome!" Kiba said jummping and doing a few robot moves.

"Yeah it was! Im proud of you Shika-chan!" Naruto said hugging a limping Shikamaru.

"YES! Very proud, you blew everyone away when you ran and slid to the home base!" Lee said.

"Yeah but i scraped my leg doing that stupid move!" Shikamaru said pointing to the bleeding scrape on the side of his right leg.

"But still, im glad because we won! haha!" Kiba said.

"Ugh this is so gross...Does anybody have some band-aids with them?" Shikamaru shouted in the locker room.

"Yeah i do!" Their class mate choji said.

He walked over and gave Shikamaru the band-aid and walked back to his gym locker.

"Thanks Choji!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Your welcome." Choji shouted back.

Shikamaru went to the nearby sink and grabbed a few paper towels and cleaned his scrape. when he was done he walked back over to his locker and sat on the bench,he took the band-aids and was about to unwrap them when he got an idea. He looked over to his blonde friend who was currently taking off his sweaty gym shirt.(A/N: Take it off naru-chan! XD)

"Yo Naruto you should put the band-aids on my leg." Shikamaru said throwing them at Naruto.

"what why me?"

"Because i won the game for us, so there for you should put it on for me." Shikamaru said with a smile.

Naruto rolled his eye's and bent down to Shikamaru's injured leg and placed the band-aids on and threw the wrappers away.

"There you lazy bum." Naruto said.

"Thank you!" Shikamaru said.

They all continued to changed out of there gym clothes and washed up a bit and walked out of the locker room and headed to the empty picknick tables that sat in the hall, and sat down on them, and relaxed after a hard game in gym.

"Uh, im so sore..." shikamaru said.

"Well you did play hard, for once." Kiba said.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Shikamaru said offended.

"What? Its true. Your not exactly the energetic type." Kiba said.

"Aw lay off Kiba, At least he won us the game." Naruto said.

"Indeed!" Lee said.

"ok..."

They sat and talked while other student from the locker rooms came out and sat on the other tables waiting for the hour to be over.

"Im so bored..." Kiba said

"We can fix that."

They all jumped and looked to the left to see the seme's standing there smiling at them. Those smiles caused shivers to run down the uke's spines.

"What the hell!" Naruto said jumping off the table.

"Well hello to you too dobe." Sasuke said.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Just waiting for you guys to get done with gym." Shino said.

Their eye's went wide and they took a step back from them.

"H-how did you guys know we had gym this hour?" Lee asked creeped out.

"We have our ways." Gaara said.

"Stalkers..." Shikamaru said.

"what do you guys want?" Naruto said.

"Well we were wondering if you guys want to hang out tonight at sasuke's house." Neji said.

"Hang out... At sasuke's house?..." Naruto said raising one perfect blonde eyebrow. and putting his hands on his hips.

Sasuke smirked at naruto. he just absolutly loved it when naruto was pouty.

"Yeah we were gonna rent movies and order some pizza." Gaara said.

"Yes just a simple get together." Neji said.

"So what's it gonna be?" Sasuke said smiling at naruto.

They just stood there and stared at the seme's.

"Give me an my boys a sec to think it over." Naruto said.

They turned around and whispered to eachother.

"Dude here's our chance!" Kiba whispered.

"I know i can't believe it!" Naruto said.

"Someone pinch me, cause i must be dreaming!" Lee said with excitement

"The force is strong with this one..." Shikamaru said.

They all looke at Shikamaru.

"what?" Shikamaru said.

"...Anyway are we gonna go or what?" Kiba said.

"I think we should." Lee said.

"I mean you said it your self naruto that we should spend time with them." Kiba said.

"So then everyone agrees that we should go then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" KIba said.

"Indeed." Lee saluted.

"Free pizza man..." Was Shikamaru's reply.

They turned back around to face the seme's.

"Sure we'll hang out." Naruto said.

"Great!" Neji said.

"So how are we gonna get to sasuke's house?" Kiba asked.

"We'll all ride in my jeep." Shino said.

"All of us?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." shino said.

"Why do we have to all go in the same car?" Naruto asked.

" Because we were all picked up by shino this morning." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"So meet us at the front doors of the school." Neji said.

"Ok." Naruto said.

Just then the bell rang. and they all went to their next classes.

"YES! Didnt i tell you they would agree!" Neji said.

"Yes you did." Gaara said high fiving him.

"Im excited." shino said.

"...I just jizzed in my pants..." Sasuke said. (A/N: Eww! XD!)

**AFTER SCHOOL!**

After class was over Naruto and the boys went straight to their lockers and put away their books and stuff and left their bags in there too, they had already finished all their homework so they didn't need to bring them with. They all called their parents and told them they would be hanging out and would be back later. Then they headed for the front doors of the were all a bit nervouse and excited to be hanging out with their crushes and watching movies with them. When they got closer to the front doors they saw the other's waiting for them with sexy smiles on their faces that made them all blush.

"hey there, took you boys long enough." Gaara said.

"Sorry Gaara! we had to call our parents quick." Lee said smiling sweetly at him.

"It's fine." Gaara said.

"So everybody ready to go?" Shino asked.

"Yessir!" Kiba said.

They all walked out of th school and walked to the parking lot and found Shino's black jeep. He unlocked it and climbed in the drivers seat while Kiba called shotgun, and climbed in the passenger seat. Then Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji climbed in, along with naruto, lee, and shikamaru taking all of the space in the back. It was a little cramped but not that the seme's were complaining. They rather liked that their uke's were pressed close to them. Sasuke took this moment to do the old yawn and strech, as put his arm around naruto. Said blonde felt the ravens arm around him and looked at him with annoyance.

"Sasuke teme, why the heck do you have your arm around me?" Naruto complained.

sasuke pulled his arm back and smirked.

"Oh im sorry! i didnt notice..."

"Yeah right..." the blonde said.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Ow! gaara your elbow is poking me."

"Sorry lee."

"It's alright...just try not to poke me again."

"Are you guys done?" Shino said looking back at them.

"Yeah..." They all said.

Shino started the car and drove out of the school's parking lot and drovew down the road. The drive was ok. If you liked silence, because thats all you could hear in the car. No one said anything it was getting quite uncomfortable for the uke's.

"H-hey Shino can i turn on the radio?" Kiba asked. He didnt like all the silence in the car.

"Sure." Shino said smiling at kiba.

Kiba smiled and turned on the radio searching for a good radio station to listen too. Nothing really seemed to be on until he stopped at a certain station that was playing a familiar tune that they all liked. All the uke's shouted with glee at the song that was playing. While the seme's just looked at them and raised their eye brows but smiled at their crushes song choice.

"Oh snap Naruto, Our jam!" Kiba shouted and dancing in his seat.

"Oh my gawd! I haven't heard this song in forever!" Naruto said.

"Turn it up!" Lee and shikamaru said at the same time.

Kiba turned it up a little more and they all began to sing the first verse together. (A/N: if you know this song dont be afraid to sing a long!)

_**Now,um,usually I dont do this but uh...  
>Go head' on and break em off wit a lil' preview of the remix...<strong>_

_**No I'm not tryin to be rude,  
>But hey pretty girl I'm feelin you<br>The way you do the things you do  
>Remind me of my Lexus coup<br>Thats why im all up in yo grill  
>Tryina get you to a hotel<br>You must be a football coach  
>The way you got me playin the field<strong>_

The seme's just stared at their uke's and smiled, they had no idea their uke's were fans of R. Kelly! they definetly had good taste in music.

_****_

_**So baby gimme that toot toot  
>Lemme give you that beep beep<br>Runnin her hands through my 'fro...**_

_**Bouncin on 24's  
>While they say on the radio...<strong>_

_**It's the remix to ignition  
>Hot and fresh out the kitchen<br>Mama rollin that body...**_

_**got every man in here wishin  
>Sippin on coke and rum<br>I'm like so what I'm drunk  
>It's the freakin weekend baby<br>I'm about to have me some fun**_

_**Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce  
>Bounce Bounce Bounce <strong>_

They uke's bounced their shoulder and giggled, and soon the seme's joined in on the shoulder bouncing even Shino who was driving. When they all stopped they laughed at the seme's and shouted out the next verse of the song.

_**Now it's like murder she wrote  
>Once I get you out them clothes<br>Privacy is on the door  
>Still they can hear you screamin more<br>Girl I'm feelin what you feelin  
>No more hopin and wishin<br>I'm bout to take my key and  
>Stick it in the ignition<strong>_

_**So baby gimme that toot toot  
>Lemme give you that beep beep<br>Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
>Bouncin on 24's<br>While they say on the radio...**_

_****_

_**This is the remix to ignition  
>Hot and fresh out the kitchen<br>Mama rollin that body  
>Got every man in here wishin<br>Sippin on coke and rum  
>I'm like so what i'm drunk<br>It's the freakin weekend baby  
>I'm about to have me some fun<strong>_

They all laughed and kept on dancing. And when the next verse came the seme's took over and sang, surprising the younger boys.

_**Crystall poppin in the stretch Navigator  
>We got food every where<br>As if the party was catored  
>We got fellas to my left<br>Hunnies on my right  
>We bring em both together we got junkin all night<br>Then after the show its the (after party)  
>And after the party its the (hotel lobby)<br>And round about 4 you gotta (clear the lobby)  
>Then take it to the room and freak somebody<strong>_

_**Can I get a toot toot  
>Can I get a beep beep<br>Runnin her hands through my 'fro  
>Bouncin on 24's<br>While they say on the radio...**_

And they all sang the last part of the song together.

_****_

_**This is the remix to ignition  
>Hot and fresh out the kitchen<br>Mama rollin that body  
>Got every man in here wishin<br>Sippin on coke and rum  
>I'm like so what I'm drunk<br>It's the freakin weekend baby  
>I'm about to have me some fun<strong>_

_**This is the remix to ignition  
>Hot and fresh out the kitchen<br>Mama rollin that body  
>Got every man in here wishin<br>Sippin on coke and rum  
>I'm like so what I'm drunk<br>It's the freakin weekend baby  
>I'm about to have me some fun<strong>_

_**Girl we off in this jeep **_(A/N: Shino's driving a jeep too! It's a sign! XD)_**  
>Foggin windows up<br>Blastin the radio  
>In the back of my truck<br>Bouncin up and down  
>Stroke it round and round<br>To the remix  
>We just thuggin it out...<strong>_

After the song was done they all hooped and hollered, and high fived eachother. As Shino pulled into the big driveway at Sasuke's house. But the laughing stopped once the uke's saw sasuke's house. There eye's grew huge and awed at the sight before them. it was a big mansion, it looked old but it was still nice. and was white and navy blue, with beautiful flower bushes in the front. it looke like a very expensive house. They all got out of the car and fallowed Sasuke to the house. Once they got inside they all oohed and aahed. It was just so damn nice inside too! the floor was wood but it was polished well. And everything was spotless not a spec of dust or dirt in sight.

"Oh wow this is where you live Sasuke!" Naruto said taking a look around.

"Yep." Sasuke said hanging up his bag.

"Your house is so huge!" Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke said with a smile.

They all took off their shoes as sasuke lead them to his big fancy living room. They took a seat on the big couches. And talked about who would get the movies and who would stay at the house and order the pizzas.

"Ok so who wants to get the movies?" Gaara asked.

"How about Neji?" Shino said.

"Ok I'll go but i'm not going alone." Neji said.

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"I believe in the buddy system." Neji said looking at shikamaru.

Shikamaru blushed. Naruto nudged Shikamaru and made a face and whispered something to him. Shikamaru sighed and looked back at Neji with a blush.

"Fine I'll go with Neji." Shikamaru said.

"Ok then the rest of us will stay and order the pizza's. What kind do you like?" Sasuke asked Neji and Shikamaru.

"I Love cheese pizza." Shikamaru said.

"An you Hyuuga?" Sasuke said.

"I'll eat whatever you guys order." Neji said simply.

"Ok-"

"Sasuke is that you?" someone shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes! Its me Hattie!" Sasuke shouted back to the kitchen.

Sasuke smiled when he heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall. And He smiled even more when he saw the woman who practically raised him walk into the roon with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome home sasu-" Hattie stopped midsentance and saw Sasuke and his friends, and some other friends she hadn't seen before. Very _cute _looking friends.

"Hey Hattie." sasuke said.

"Well hey there suga! come on over here and give little old hattie some love!" Hattie said with her arms stretched out.

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to the small women and gave her a hug.

"Aw i sure missed you!" Hattie cooed.

"I missed you to hattie." Sasuke said.

"Oh and who are your little friends here?" Hattie said.

"Oh these are our other friends from school." Sasuke said.

Hattie looked at each one of them, making them feel a little nervous. But as soon as she set her sight at Naruto and his bright blonde hair she smiled. She knew who these boy's were, Sasuke's and his friends crushes. '_well i'll be damned...sasuke has really good taste. The boy is just as cute as sasuke said he was!' _Hattie thought to herself.

"Well hello there! I'm Hattie, sasuke's house keeper." Hattie said thrusting her hand out to the boys. One at a time they all shook her hand and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Naruto."

"Im Rocklee!"

"Im Kiba.

"Shikamaru..."

"It's Nice to meet you!" They all said to Hattie.

"Oh my! These boys are so polite! and So Cute!" Hattie said.

"Yeah we know their cute." Shino said looking at kiba.

kiba blushed.

"But why are they here Sasuke?" Hattie asked.

"I Invited them over to watch movies and eat pizza." Sasuke said.

"So does that mean i dont have to cook tonight?" Hattie said.

"Yes."

"Well shut yo mouth an keep on talking!" Hattie said.

They all laughed at Hattie.

"Well then sense im not needed im gonna go tend to my garden."

"What garden?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing Just a little garden in the back is all!" Hattie said.

She turned away and started to walk away.

"Hattie!"

She stopped and looked back at the young raven.

"Yes Suga?"

"what are you growing in my back yard?" Sasuke said.

"..."

"Hattie!"

"Don't you halla at me!"

"Tell me!"

"Boy you know good and well whats growing in the back yard!" Hattie said and walked out of the room.

Sasuke just shook his head and chuckled. _im gonna have to get the lawn mower later..._

"Im telling you sasuke she's just crazy." Gaara said.

"Yeah i know." Sasuke said.

"Come on shika-chan! Lets go get those movies." Neji said grabbing Shika's hand and dragging him to the door.

"Use my car neji! The keys are already in there!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes sir!" Neji shouted back.

The rest of them sat on the couch and decided on what kind of pizza to order and how many. After about twenty minutes of deciding they finally ordered the pizza's.

"Yeah we would like 1 cheese pizza, and 2 pepperonie pizzas, 1 sausage, and one surpreme. All large. thank you." Sasukea said and hung up the phone.

"Oh yum i cant wait!" Naruto said licking his lips.

everyone else all made sounds of agreement.

**YEAH GIRL! O man i had fun writing this chapter. But sorry again that i haven't updated in like along time. Im already working on the other chapter so i'll update again soon! and lemon coming soon! (hopefully!)**

**LOVE THE ONE AND ONLY SANCHA!**

**YEAH GIRL!**

**Song: Ignition remix - R kelly (I love that song!)**

**RXR! PLease**


	15. important!

**hey guys. Sorry i was gonna update but i just got some horrible news. My cousin had died today in a car crash...i will update either tomarrow or when i feel like it i guess...please forgive me. pray for my family please!**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**R.I.P JAY I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH3 HAVE FUN WITH UR NEW WINGS!**


	16. hanging out pt 2!

**hey you guys. Thank you for supporting me and my family throught this horrible time, your reviews brought me to tears! so for your support i will update! MUAH! i love you guys! I HOPE I GET ALL THE LOVE BACK! And i dedicate this chapter to my cousin, R.I.P JAY YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME, GO KICK IT WITH UNCLE ANTHONY IN HEAVEN!**

**To Nano. yaoi: Thanks for your hug! It made my day a lot better! YEAH GIRL!**

**To Apollymi28: thank you! and love ur pic!**

**To Kuscena1245: i updated!**

**To littlecutie: Lol thanks for your nice comments! and im glad you like the story so far. YEAH GIRL!**

**To fan boy 1: ok im writing more! dont hurt me!**

**To Tay Tay: Awesome another R. Kelly fan! and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: no i dont own naruto...but i own Bacon!**

**Bacon: Really sancha!?**

**At the movie store!**

As Neji and Shikamaru walked into the movie store Shikamaru lazily walked over to the comedy section, with Neji following behind him. They looked through the many titles of comedy movies, there was so many to choose from, _Tsk, troublesome..._Shikamaru thought. Finally after looking at the wide selection of comedy movies they picked one and moved to the horror section. They looked through the first row of the horror movies, and Shika pulled one out and gasped at the movie he had in his hand. Neji who was looking at a couple of different horror movies turned to look at his crush, who was still looking at the movie case.

"Oh sweet! They have the devil inside!" Shikamaru said with excitment.

"Nice." Neji said smiling.

As they continued their search in the horror section, Neji came across a title that sounded interestingto him. He pulled out the movie and walked over to shika and showed him the movie.

"Hey how about the unborn?" Neji asked.

"Ooh, i heard that one was good." Shikamaru said taking the movie from Neji and reading the back.

While shikamaru read the back of the movie Neji walked passed him to the movies behind Shikamaru and looked at them. Shikamaru kept looking at the horror movies and picked about four different movies, he was about to turn around and show neji when all of a sudden he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He jumpped and dropped the movies. Neji chuckled and placed his chin at the crook of shikamaru's neck and nuzzled him. Shikamaru giggled like crazy and covered his mouth with his hands so no one could hear him, neji just smiled and chuckled and kept nuzzling his uke's neck.

"Hehe-N-neji! Q-quit! That haha-Tickles!" Shikamaru said giggling.

"Why?"

"B-because!" Shika whined.

"Relax no one is back here but me and you."

Neji pressed his body closer to shikamaru's, while his hands roamed his crushes body, and Shikamaru was panicking and trying to get out of Neji's hold, but was failing. _Oh crap! im gonna be raped in public! someone help! _Shikamaru thought to his self. While Neji had begun to kiss and lick his neck, sending chills up his spine and making his knees go weak. He had to find a way to stop this before it got too out of hand, and before his virginity was gone.

"Ah-mmm-Neji-not h-here!" Shikamaru pleaded.

"Why not?" Neji whispered in his ear huskily.

"This is a public place!"

"I know." Neji said smirking.

"Neji-Ah! P-please!"

He smiled and kissed his crushes neck one more time before letting him go, he may be a pervert but he wasn't going to do something his uke didn't want to do...yet.

"We'll finish this later..." Neji whispered in shika's ear.

"Ugh...troublesome..."

Shikamaru bent down to picked up the movies he had dropped and showed them to Neji. They picked two out of four and looked through the other movies, thy found nothing else, so they went to the counter to pay for the movies. When the young lady at the counter saw them coming she smiled really sweetly at shika, but smiled seductivly at Neji. Which cant be helped, who wouldn't want to look at a handsome guy like Neji. He was just damn gorgeous. But Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a tinsy bit jealous, that the girl was actually staring at Neji. As the girl was scanning the movies and typing, she chatted with Neji, completely ignoring the fact that Shikamaru was there. '_what a ho...' _he thought. As the girl continued to flirt with the older boy. She finally scanned the last movie and told them the total price.

"That will be 5.92 please." The girl said smiling at Neji.

Neji reached into his pockets and fished out his wallet and gave the girl the money.

"Thank you, and if it's not to much may i have your number.?" the girl said winking at Neji.

Shikamaru just stood there with his mouth hanging open. ok now he was pissed, how dare she ask for his number! he grumbled and crossed his arms and gave the girl a death stare. Neji looked at Shikamaru and saw that he was staring at the girl with anger. Neji smiled and grabbed Shikamaru by the waist and kissed him. He licked and sucked on his uke's plump lips, enjoying the taste of watermelon flavored chapstick on shikamaru's lips. While shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss they were sharing. Neji slide his hands down shikamaru's back to cup his ass, and squeezed it, which made shikamaru moan. after a few more seconds of passionate kissing, they broke apart to breath. And the girl just stood there with her mouth hanging open and her nose bleeding heavily.

"Sorry, but i already have someone i like." Neji said flatly.

"uh..." Was all she said.

They grabbed the movies and walked out. They got into the car and neji started it and took off down the road. It was quiet between the two. Shikamaru sat in the passenger seat blushing like crazy. 'He kissed me, he actually kissed me!' he thought to himself.

"Shikamaru." Neji said.

Shikamaru jumped and looked over at Neji.

"Im sorry for kissing you out of no where."

"dont be."

"Really? Why?"

"I Liked it."

Neji smiled.

"I Liked it too."

who knew renting movies could be so much fun?

**BACK AT SASUKE'S CASA!(HOUSE!)**

"Damn! where's that pizza! Im starving!" Kiba said.

They were currently in the living room playing candy land, and drinking lemonade.

"I know im hungry too!" Naruto said laying back on the couch.

"It should be here in a couple of minutes." Sasuke said.

"I wonder whats taking Neji and Shikamaru so long." Shino said.

"Traffic maybe? Yes, i made it to lillipop forest! Gaara said.

"maybe." Sasuke said.

"I'll text him." Lee said grabbing his phone out of his pocket and texting Shikamaru.

They waited for a little bit and Lee's phone rang. He looked at the message and replied back.

"Well what did he say?" Kiba asked.

"He said that they are almost here." Lee said.

They all went back to playing candy land and chatting. The game got interesting when sasuke declared war on gaara for winning the second game of candy land, they all laughed at the two fighting teens. But stopped when the heard someone walking to the living room.

"We'er back!" Neji sang.

"Bout time ho!" Gaara said to Neji.

"for real i was getting worried that you two wouldn't come back." Shino said with a smile.

"yeah yeah whatever." Neji said.

"You at least got the movies right?" Sasuke said.

Neji threw the bag of movies at sasuke.

"Good boy neji!" Sasuke said.

"Alright let see what you rented!" Gaara said taking the bag from sasuke.

Ding Ding!

"Must be the pizza man." Kiba said.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said getting up from his seat.

"I'll come with!" Naruto said fallowing sasuke.

"Hn."

They left the room and returned a couple minutes later with the pizza's in hand. They placed them on the coffee table, opened them and started to chow down.

"Mmm! so good!" Naruto said biting into his pizza.

"All this cheese!" Shikamaru said. Making Lee and kiba laugh.

As the uke's and seme's ate the pizza's they all were deciding which movie to watch.

"Ok so what movie should we watch first?" Gaara said.

"I want to watch the devil inside!" Shikamaru said.

"Are you sure i heard that one was really scary." Gaara said.

"Dont worry Gaara! we can handle it!" Lee said.

"really now?" Gaara said.

"Just pop in the movie bitch!" Naji said.

gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at neji, and threw the finger at him as he got up from his seat to put in the DVD. Neji just rolled his eye's at the redhead. As soon as the movie started the seme's sat by their uke's. Gaara was cuddled up with lee, while Kiba sat on the floor in between Shino's legs eating his pizza, And Neji Sitting with His pineapple head, while Sasuke did the old YAWN AND STRETCH with Naruto again, but this time Naruto didn't complain.

Twenty minutes later the uke's were all screaming and grabbing on to the seme's. Lee had grabbed Gaara's hands and placed them over his eye's so that he didn't have to look at the tv. While Kiba jumped up from the floor and onto Shino's lap and burying his face into his cheast, and Shikamaru cuddling closer to Neji screaming, and Naruto holding onto sasuke's amr and hid his face in sasuke's shoulder. the seme's had wide smiles on their faces, they were in complete heaven, as their uke's continued to scream. (A/N: lol)

"Oh god this is so gross!" Shikamaru said.

"She's bleeding from her vaginia?!" Kiba screamed.

"That is so un-youthful!" Lee whined.

"Kill the visual jesus! Kill the visual! Naruto said closing his eye's tight.

The seme's just held on to their crying uke's until the light to the living room was turned on.

"Hand check!"

Their hands went up almost immediatly as if they had been caught doing something illegal. They all turned their heads towards the doorway to see Hattie with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. All the uke's were blushing while the seme's held confused looks on their faces. while Hattie began to talk.

"Oh good, i thought these little boys were screaming for a different reason." Hattie said with a smile.

"Hattie!" Sasuke yelled while his face went pink.

"What boi? Im just saying."

"well nothing is wrong so you can go." Sasuke said.

"Alright, but i swear if i find out any of you does something to them babies, i will bust a cap in your asses."

"Okay!" Sasuke said.

Hattie gave the older boys the stank eye before turning out the living room light and walking out. They got through two movies, and decided to call it a night because it was getting pretty late and the younger boys had to be home soon. Shino offered all of them a ride home, they were all ready except for Naruto.

"Are you coming blondie?" Shino asked.

"Well i was gonna stay behind and held sasuke clean up." Naruto said slightly blushing.

"I'll give him a ride home shino, you can take care of the rest." Sasuke said.

Shino smiled.

"alright, lets head out them gang!" Gaara said grabbing Lee by the rist and taking him outside to the car.

When they all left Sasuke and naruto looked at eachother, Naruto Gave Sasuke a dazzling Smile and Began to clean the mess. They threw away the gabage and put the rented movies away. Naruto grabbed the empty glasses and took them to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. He turned around to go back to the living room but ran into a hard chest. he looked up to find a smirking uchiha looking down at him. He blushed and bscked away a little to give them some space.

"Did you have fun tonight dobe?"

"Y-yeah, and stop calling me dobe teme."

"Hn."

There was an awkward silence between the two, And as soon as Naruto was going to say something, The raven grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and smashed their lips together. At first Naruto was too shocked to do anything, he just let Sasuke kiss and lick his lips. The Uchiha nipped at his blondes Lips asking for enterance, His angel slowly opened his mouth until it was fully open, he then began to ravish the boys mouth. And soon enough the boy gave in and kissed back, Naruto was on fire! he had never known kissing the raven could be this good, it was like magic! He stood on his tippie toes and wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck. The raven ended up picking naruto up and sat him on the edge of the sink, said blonde wrapped his legs around his waist. it was indeed getting very heated between the two, but before Sasuke could really have some fun with his crush they were interupted.

"Hand check!"

Naruto pushed sasuke off him and raised his hands. Sasuke did the same but with a pout on his face. Hattie Shook her head and laughed.

"Getting frisky are we?" Hattie teased.

'_well we were...'_

"Um i think you should take me home now sasuke." Naruto said a little breathless.

"Fine."

They walked out of the kitchen and got their things and left.

**there you go guys! and thanks again for your support! the next chapter will have lemon! im sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, but i'll do better. **

**LOVE SANCHA!**

**R.I.P Jamie fransico Garcia the 3rd, i love you with all my heart cuz...**

**RXR!**


	17. Party!

**Me: Hey guys! I am so sorry i have not updated in like a long time! im just so busy with school i hardly have time to write! but no worries for i shall up date!**

**Bacon: bout time sancha do you know how long they have been waiting for you ass?**

**Me: shut the hell up bacon! anyway here ya go! (lemon later in the chapter!)**

The next morning Kiba woke up to his mom pounding on his door.

"Kiba! get up or you'll be late for school!"

Kiba sighed and pulled the blankets off his small frame.

"Kiba!"

"Im up mom! gawd!"

"Ok sweety!"

After he heard his mom walk away from his door he got out of bed and pulled out some clothes from his closet and went straight to the bathroom. He washed up brushed his teeth and comb his shaggy hair. After a couple of more minutes in the bathroom he was done. He walked down the hall and to the coat hanger were he hung his bag, grabbed it and put his shoe's on, and walked out the door. He walked until he saw Shika and Lee. They all greeted eachother and continued their walk to Naruto's house. Once all the gang was together They all talked about yesterday and how fun it was. They arrived at school with smiles on their faces. They went to their lockers and got out all their things and waited for the bell to ring for school to start. Once it rand they all went to their classes.

**IN SCIENCE!**

Naruto and Kiba walked into science with grins. They took their usual spots and sat down. Iruka walked in and gave the class instructions.

"Alright class we will be reviewing for the test on monday today, so get into groups.."

Everyone got into their groups, while Naruto and Kiba just stayed in their spots. They always partnered with eachother anyway. They heard someone walking towards them, they looked and saw Hinata.

"Hey guys, mind if i be in you'er group everyone else is full." She asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Naruto said happily.

"Sit down girlfriend!" Kiba said smiling.

**(A/N: I know hinata wasn't in here before but she is now! so please bare with me! and also is anyone going to PSJA highschool? If so let me know!)**

As Hinata sat down she noticed that naruto and Kiba seemed a little more happier than usual. She was very curious to know why they were in such a good mood. Then she remembered That yesterday Neji came home just as happy as they are now. She went to Neji's room to go ask why he was so...bubbly. But when she asked he just pulled her down on the bed and hugged her to him. It wasn't very unusual for her, they use to sleep in the same bed together when they were younger. Then he finally told her why he was so happy. He was in love. Hinata had to know if Naruto and Kiba were too.

"Um hey Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his paper.

"Yeah?"

"Um...why are you and Kiba so happy?"

Kiba's head popped up and looked at her. Then he and Naruto looked at eachother, then back at her.

"Uh...well..." Naruto began.

"We have a crush on these guys..." Kiba said.

"Gasp! i knew it!" Hinata said.

"really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! who are they? you have to tell me!"

"How about we talk about it at lunch?"

Hinata sighed.

"Ok."

They all continued reviewing for their test.

**In chemistry!**

Our Fave seme's sit in chemistry day dreaming about their crushes. They were practically grinning like loons through out the whole lesson, not even their perverted teacher could get their attention. So after the lesson was over, a boy who looked a lot like Sasuke walked towards their table. This boy was known as Sai. He waved his hand in front of Sasuke's day dreaming face.

"Hello? Earth to dickless?"

"What do you want Sai." Sasuke said angry and annoyed that he got distracted from his dreaming.

"Whoa someone's mad." Sai said.

"Thats because your talking to me."

"Ouch harsh. Anyway...im having a party later at my place. And you guys are my honored guest's."

"and why are you having a party?" Neji asked.

"Parents are out of town so i decided to have a party. So you guys in?"

Sai did one of his fake smiles. They all just stared at him.

"No thanks, my friends and i dont feel like getting hit on by bitch fangirls. We get enough of that at school." Sasuke said.

"They are annoying." Shino said.

"For reals." Gaara agreed.

"How about you guys bring dates, then they won't have much of a reason to hang around you guys." Sai suggested.

"Date's?" Neji said.

"Yeah bring anyone you want."

They all looked at eachother and slowly they all smiled. Sai was a little confused at their weird smiles, but shrugged. They all looked back at Sai.

"Alright we'll go." Neji said.

"Perfect." Sai said. (A/N: aaaw shit! :D)

**LUNCH TIME!**

Naruto was so happy right now. It was his fave part of the school day...lunch. After getting his tray of food, along with kiba, and Hinata right behind him. They headed towards the table where Shikamaru and Lee were sitting at and sat down.

"Hey guys, hey Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Yo." Kiba greeted.

"Hi." Hinata said.

"Hello Hina-chan!" Lee said.

Hinata smiled.

"Hey Rocklee." She said

She looked at naruto beside her and grabbed his arm excitedly.

"ok you have to tell me who these guys are please?"

Shikamaru looked at naruto and raised and eyebrow.

"You told her?" he asked.

"Actually she figured it out." Naruto said.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Smart girl." He said.

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Well if you must know i like Neji. I hope thats not weird." shika said knowing that Neji was her older cousin.

"No not at all." Hinata said.

"And i like Gaara." Lee said blushing.

"I like Shino." Kiba said.

"aww...so who do you like naru?" Hinata asked.

"The damn Uchiha." Naruto said with a pout.

They all laughed.

"Thats so sweet, i wish i could find someone to like." Hinata said picking at her food.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, you'll find someone. Believe it!" Naruto said giving her a toothy grin.

She smiled.

"Yeah..."

**After school!**

The seme's rushed through the halls dodging every fan girl who tried to attack them. They had to find their uke's! Their lives depended on it! They turned the corner that lead to the 9th grade hallway and found what they were looking for. Their by the lockers stood their beautiful uke's. They were smiling and grabbing their bags out of their lockers, singing along to a song on naruto's phone. They quickly walked over to them.

"Oi Naruto!"

They all looked to the seme's direction, they all smiled and waved. the seme's could feel their hearts melt with happieness and love.

"Hey bastard, whats up?" Naruto said smiling.

"Well dobe sense you asked so nicely, there is this party tonight and-"

"-We wanted you guys to come with us!" Gaara finished for sasuke. (A/N: Gaara took control...like a boss.)

"A party?" Lee said.

"Yeah..." Gaara said winking at Lee.

"Ok let us think it over." Naruto said.

They all turned their back's away from them and whispered to eachother. This went on for about a minute, and they turned back to the seme's with smirks.

"Sure we'ed love to go." Naruto said.

"Great! we'll pick you up-"

"No!" Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke looked surprised.

"I-i mean we'll meet you guys there..." Naruto said.

"O-ok...I'll text you the address later then."

"Ok!"

"Well see you guys later." Sasuke said.

The seme's walked away with smirks on their faces, feeling victorious. The uke's waited until the seme's were out of sight, and shouted with glee.

"Oh my god! did we actually get invited to a party?!" Kiba shouted.

"Hell yeah Bitch!" Shika said.

"Im so excited!" Lee said jumping up and down.

"Woo!" Was all Naruto could say.

Hinata walked in the hallway seeing her friends giggling and laughing. She walked up to them wondering whats going on with them now.

"Hey guys whats up?"

They all looked back to Hinata standign there, they all glomped her.

"Hinata! Guess what!" Naruto said jumping up and down excitedly.

"What?" She said laughing at his sillyness.

"We got invited to a party!"

"Really? Sounds fun."

"You wanna come?" Lee said.

"No i couldn't. I wasn't invited." Hinata said.

"So, im sure they won't mind. And plus you need to loosen up and have some fun girl!" Kiba said wiggling his hips.

She laughed.

"come on, we want you to come." Shika said.

"Yeah who knows, maybe you'll find your love." Lee said. (A/N: aw shit Lee the wise!)

She shook her head knowing they won't stop until she said yes. So she smiled.

"I dont have anything to wear..." She said.

"Well then we'll just have to go shopping!" Naruto said.

"Mmmhmm! Gurl we'er gonna look good!" Kiba said.

They all linked arms and walked out of the school.

**At Sasuke's house!**

Sasuke stepped out of his Hot shower and turned off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom to his room. He went to his walk in closet and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and slipped them on. He looked threw his clothes for the perfect outfit to wear for the party. He wanted Naruto to look at him and only him, yeah he's that posessive. And finally he put on a navy blue t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, a well fitted leather jacket, and black Nike's. He looked himself over in a mirror and smirked. He did his hair a bit, then his phone went off to let him know he had a text. He read:

_Yo! we'er waiting for you in Gaara's escalade. Neji._

_Ok i'll be right there..._

He walked out of his room and down the stairs, and out the door. He heard Gaara honk his horn.

"Move your ass Uchiha!" Gaara shouted.

"Shut it the hell up Gaara!" Sasuke shouted back.

He walked up to the escalade and hopped in, and right after he closed the door they took off. Gaara shouted with excitment.

"Im ready to party!" Gaara said.

"So am i." Shino said smiling.

"Yeah boi!" Neji said.

Sasuke chuckled. They arrived at Sai's house and parked, no other cars were here. They all got out and walked up tp the house and ringed the doorbell. The door swung open, Sai was surprised to see his friends here so early, but shrugged.

"Well well, look who's here early." Sai said giving them a fake smile.

They all rolled their eye's.

"Come on in." Sai said opening the door more and stepping aside for then to enter.

The house was empty except for the dj that was setting up lights. They all got there early so they had a little bit of peace before the fangirls arrived. They all took a seat on the large couch and relaxed. Sai stared at all of them, they sure were good looking and knew how to dress well. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest, dark blue skinny jeans, and convers. Gaara was wearing a red sleevless shirt with black jeans, a golden chain aroung his neck, and red hightops. And Shino wore a button up grey shirt with well fitted jeans, and black jordans. They looked like gods! He was about to tease them for getting so dressed up, but the doorbell rang and he went to go answer it. a couple of teens walked in and sat down, they all just sat and talked for a little. An hour later the House was filled with teenagers and alcohal. The furniture in the living room was pushed back to make a dance floor, which was filled with kids dancing and grinding on eachother.

The seme's were now leaning against a wall watching the teens dance their asses off. and a couple of fangirls shot them glances and tried to ask them to dance but each girl got rejected, breaking their hearts and dreams. But they really could care less right now. They were worried about their uke's, why haven't they showed up yet? Sasuke knew he sent the address to Naruto, so why weren't they here? Sai walked over to them with drinks in his hands, they all took the drinks and drank them down. Sai was a little surprised, he was about to ask if there was something wrong but the doorbell rand again. He ran to the front door and opened it. But whats he saw was a surprise. There in front of him was a group of young cute looking teens.

"Uh..hi, can i help you?" Sai said.

"Yeah we'er here for the party." Said a cute blonde.

"Um who invited you?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and his friends." Said a brunett with tatto's on his face.

"Wait you guys are their dates?" Sai asked shocked.

"Well duh!" Said the brunett.

"All right...come on in then."

He let them walk past him and just as he was about to close the door he bumped into one of the young teens.

"Sorry." Said a sweet soft voice.

Sai looked at the teen and was shocked at how beautiful she was! Pale skin with pink cheeks, and long flowing hair, and pale eye's the color of lavender. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. But not a fake smile; a real smile. He felt his heart flutter as he watched her dissapear with the rest of her crew into the living room. But one thing was for sure, he had to find out who she was. (A/N: oh shit! do i smell a new couple?)

Sasuke sighed. He was very annoyed right now because of a slutty pink haired girl was flirting with him.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Dance with me." She said in an annoying girly voice.

"No." Sasuke simply stated.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun don't play hard to get!" She said and giggled.

She pressed herself against him looking up at him and batting her lashes.

"Please Sasuke..." she said in a seductive voice that almost made Sasuke gag.

He pushed her off him and glared at her in anger.

"I said no." He hissed at her.

Her face went from flirty to scared as hell.

"Ok...maybe later." She turned and walked away quickly.

"My god i thought she would never leave!" Neji said.

"I know, what a hoe." Gaara said.

They were quite for a moment, then Shino spoke.

"Has Naruto text you at all?"

Sasuke sighed. 

"No...im really worried." Sasuke said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Where are they?" Gaara asked.

"I don't-" Sasuke was cut off by Neji.

"There they are!" Neji Shouted.

They looked across the room to where Neji was pointing and saw them, and their mouths dropped. Their Uke's were dressed in sexy outfits. Naruto wore a tight orange belly shirt with the word "Fun sized" on black letters, mini shorts with leggings underneath, and black flats. His hair was its usual spiky style. Lee wore a black tank top, a green sweater that reached under his rib cage, black skinny jeans, a studded belt, and green Dc's, and his hair was messy. Kiba wore a red and grey striped off the shoulder shirt, grey skinny jeans, and red sandles. Shikamaru Also wore mini shorts, a white tank top, a black sweater over with the words "like a Boss" In white letters, and his black puma's. His hair was down. They also noticed that someone else was with them, a girl. Neji knew who she was instantly, Hinata. She wore a well fitting purple dress, a black over coat, laced leggings, and black sparkling boots. To say the least...they were speechless. They made their way over to the stunned Seme's and greeted them with sexy smiles.

"Yo!" Kiba said.

"We'er here!" Naruto said.

They snapped out of their daze and smiled.

"Well it about time you guys showed up." Sasuke said.

"Aha, Sorry about that we kinda lost track of time while getting ready." Naruto said rubbing tha back of his head.

"Yosh! Beauty takes time." Lee said.

"I hope you guys don't ming us bringing Hinata." Shika said.

"No it's fine." Sasuke said looking at hinata and giving her a smile.

Hinata smiled back.

"How's everyone?" Sai said popping out of no where.

The uke's jumped and the seme's just rolled their eye's

"We'er alright sai." Shino said.

"I know i just wanted to meet your dates. Hi im Sai." He said with a grin.

"Yo, the names Kiba."

"I am Rocklee, yosh!"

"Hey im Naruto."

"Sigh...Shikamaru."

Sai then looked to Hinata and smiled.

"And who is this pretty young thing?" Sai Said grabbing Hinata's hand.

She blushed and opned her mouth to answer, but Neji pulled her hand from Sai's and pushed her behind him protectivley.

"None of your buisness." He growled. (A/N: Cock blocking like a boss ;p)

"Neji!" Hinata said.

"Geez Hyuuga i just wanted to know her name." Sai said hurt.

"My name is hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ah, so you two are related." Sai said.

Neji just stared at with anger. Naruto and the boys felt the atmosphere get a little uncomfortable. They had to do something before it could get out of hand. Just then The song changed to 'dance ass' by big sean.

"Neji lets dance!" Shikamaru said pulling Neji with surprising strength.

"Yeah lets all dance!" Kiba said.

They all rushed the seme's to the dance floor, leaving Hinata and Sai standing there. He looked at hinata.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

She smiled.

"I would love too."

They joined everyone else on the dance floor and swayed with the music. The music was loud and the bass vibrated the whole house. The Uke's were grinding all over their crushes, causing a few fangirls to stop and give them the evil eye. But they didnt care and just kept on dancing with the seme's.

Sasuke was going crazy, with Naruto grinding all over him and making those sexy seductive faces. He was literally holding hisself back so he wouldn't jump Naruto right here in front of everyone, but his little goddess was making it extremly hard grinding his sweet ass on his clothed member. Naruo spun around and faced Sasuke with a smile, he got close and wrapped his arms around His Neck, and placed a soft tender kiss on The ravens lips. Sasuke's strength to hold back was shattered, He grabbed Naruto and pulled him off the dance floor, dragged him up the stairs, opened the closest door near them and threw naruto inside and locked th door behind him.

"What the hell teme?!" Naruo shouted.

He pushed Naruto against the door and smashed their lips together. The blonde was shocked, but gave into the kiss, letting the raven bite and suck on his lips, his tounge asking for entrance. And naruto gave it to him, their tounges playing with each other and exploring places they have never gone before. Sasuke grabbed His blondes legs and picked them up, wrapping them around his waist, while Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke broke their kiss and began attacking His blondes neck, sucking and licking leaving marks, and making his love moan. Naruto was so drunk in passion, he wanted Sasuke and he knew Sasuke wanted him too. He knew better than this but he didn't think he would be able to stop.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore! He had to have Naruto NOW. He carried Naruto to the bed and Gently on the mattres and placed himself between the blondes legs. He gave naruto a tender kiss, then slowly took off the blondes shirt, and tossed it aside. Naruto blushed and tried to cover his chest, but Sasuke grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed.

"Don't hide yourself from me." Sasuke said.

Naruto Looked at Sasuke and nodded. He let go of His uke's arms and began to take off his shorts and leggings, until all that was left were orange laced booty shorts. Sasuke smirked.

"Nice choice in underwear dobe."

"S-shut up teme!" Naruto said blushing.

He removed the laced underwear, and stared hungirly at the beautiful flesh between his blondes legs. He placed his hand on it and stroked it gently. Naruto gasped and arched his back. The Uchiha just smirked at his love's reaction. He continued to stroke him until he was hard, then without warning took naruto in his mouth. The blonde moaned out loud from the pleasure he felt, as Sasuke bobbed his head, sucking and licking his member.

Aaah! Nhhh! Sasuke-i think im gonna-"

Before he could finish, he came in the ravens mouth, shouting his name. Sasuke drank all of his blondes cum, making sure to get evry drop, then letting the limp member fall out of his mouth. Naruto was trying to get his breathing under control, when fingers were shoved into his mouth. He looked at Sasuke confused.

"Suck them." Sasuke said.

And he did. He sucked and licked The ravens fingers until they were dripping with spit.

"Spread your legs."

Naruto obeyed spreading his legs, Sasuke took his wet digits and placed them at Naruto's pink entrance. He looked at his blonde with love in his eye's.

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

Sasuke kissed naruto, then pushed one finger in. Naruto wiggled showing discomfort, it didnt hurt but it felt wierd having something inside him. Sasuke then shoved a second finger in, earning a hiss from his uke. He thrust his fingers in and out of the tight hole, then adding a third finger. He probed around trying to fing the blondes Pleasure spot, when he hit a bunch of nerves

"Aaah! Oh sasuke right there!"

He smirked. He continued to hit that spot everytime with his fingers until naruto was hard and rocking his hips moaning in pleasure. After a few more moments he removed his fingers from the Naruto, causing said blonde to moan in frustration from the loss of pleasure.

"Sasuke...put them back."

"Hn, i got something better than my fingers."

With that said, Sasuke quickly removed his shirt and pants until he had nothing on but his boxers, Narutos eye's went wide when he saw the huge bulge in them and blushed. Sasuke chuckled and slowly took off his boxers to free his erection.

"Your so big!"

"Hn."

He put the tip of his cock to Naruto's entrance and looked at Said blonde.

"This will hurt, but not for long i promise i'll make it feel good."

"O-ok."

He grabbed Naru by the hips and gently pushed inside. Naruto winced in pain, tearing at his eye's and grabbing onto sasuke's back diggind his nails in. Sasuke kissed naruto all over his face whispering sweet nothings to him. When he was all the way in he waited for Naruto to get use to his size, when he felt Naruto push down on his member making him go deeper, he took that as a sign to move. He thrusted in and out at a slow pace making sure not to hurt his love.

"Mmm-aaah! F-faster!" Naruto said.

And he obyed to his uke's command, thrusting faster hitting The blondes sweet spot over and over again.

"oooh! Yes! So good!"

"Ngh Naruto..."

He grabbed the blondes neglected mamber stroking it in time with his thrusts. Naruto arched his back off the bed, moaning loudly. Sasuke could feel Naruto's walls tightening, his blonde was close to coming, and so was he. He thrusted harder and faster.

"Aaaah! Sasuke im coming!

Naruto came, staining his and Sasuke's stomach with cum. Sasuke thursted a few more times, coming shouting Naruto's name. Then landing soflty on top of the blonde panting from all the hard work. They stayed like that for a while, hearing the music and people downstairs. Naruto was extremely happy, but also afraid. He just gave his virginity to the guy he likes...no...the guy he loves. Yes, he loved Sasuke. But how would his friends react to it? And his dad! How was he ever gonna explain this to him? He sighed, he would rather think about this later, right now he just wanted to focus on this moment with Sasuke. he closed his eye's and listened to Sasuke's heartbeat and breathing.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you..."

His heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too Sasuke..."

Then a phone went off. Naruto got up but winced, his ass was in pain. But got up anyway to look for his phone. He dug through the pile of his and Sasuke's clothes and finally found it, the caller ID was Kiba, he pressed the ansew button.

"Hey."

"Naruto! where are you?"

"Up stairs why?"

"we gotta go! it's 11:17 and my parents are expecting us back by 11:30!"

"Oh shit! ok i'll be down in a little!"

He hung up and put on his clothes on in a hurry.

"whats wrong?" Sasuke asked getting up and putting on his clothes too.

"I have to go." Naruto said putting on his shorts.

"Why?"

"Because!"

He grabbed his phone and shoes and ran out of the room and down the stairs were the rest of his friends were waiting.

"Lets go!" Naruto said.

They all nodded and rushed out of the house, they heard the seme's calling after them, but they just kept running into the dark night.

**There you have it guys! again i am so sorry for not updating for months! im gonna try to update more often, but i make no promises. And how was the the lemon? Good? Bad? Ok? If it wasn't that great im sorry i had to hurry up and write it cuz my little cousin kept coming by me to see what i was doing, and i didnt want her to see what it was i was writing. She would have been scarred for life lol! But yeah leave good comments! YEAH GIRL!**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**RXR!**


	18. Another stressful monday!

**GOOOOO SANCHA! lol hey wat up guys!? im up dating again! Woo! let me hear you say YEEAAH GIRL!**

**Bacon: Yeah girl!**

**Me: ?**

**Bacon: No? I was jus trying it on...**

**Me: Lol aww! i still love you bacon! **

**Bacon: *sniff* I want a catchphrase too!**

**Me: I'll find you one i promise! but right now lets focus on this chapter ok?**

**Bacon:...ok **

**To Destini-the girlnextdoor: thanks for you message! i really hope you like this next chapter! yeah girl! wink wink! ^_^**

**To : I updated! lol enjoy! i hope i did okay with this one!**

**To smuttt: Aww! i love you too! lol and yeah cock blockers are boss! lol enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope i do not own Naruto...damn...**

**In the library Naruto's p.o.v!**

I sighed, it has been a long day at school. Me, shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba were in the library again. Kiba was finishing his science worksheet, while Lee was helping Shika with his spanish again. I was trying to do my english, but the night of the party kept playing in my mind. I still couldn't believe it. I gave my virginity to sasuke. After i had promised my self and my dad along time ago that i would never give it up so easily. And now look what happend! I'm so ashamed of myself, and whats worse is that i hadn't told my friends yet. Im to afraid of what they will think of me if i do tell them. And Sasuke...did he really mean it when he said he loved me?...or did he just say that? I know i meant it, when i said i loved him, im just so confused, so worried. What if Sasuke didn't love me? What if he just wanted me for my body, then throw me aside like trash? And then leave me for Sakura...would he? Tear drops stained my english paper. Wait, when did i start crying?

**Normal p.o.v!**

Lee, Kiba, and Shika, Stopped working on their assignments when they heard sniffling, they all looked at where the sound was comnig from and were shocked when it was their blonde friend making them. The blonde had tears running down his beautiful scarred cheeks, face flushed, nose runny.

"Naru whats wrong?" Lee said.

"Yeah whats eatin ya?" Kiba said scooting over closer to the blonde and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto wiped his tears away and looked at his friends.

"I-i did s-something..." He chocked out.

"What did you do exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I...i did it with Sasuke..."

Their eye's went wide. They couldn't believe what they just heard, they didn't know what to say to their blonde friend. So they sat in silence for a few moments, then naruto spoke.

"Do...do you guys hate me?"

They shook out of their shocked expressions and looked at naruto, a bit hurt from his question.

"What? No! Why would we hate you?" Shika said.

"Because i was stupid..." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto, we don't hate you." Kiba said.

"Yeah! we could never hate you!" Lee said with a smile on his face.

"When did this happen?" Shika asked.

"On friday at the party."

"Did he force you? Cause if he did i'll kick hi ass for you." Kiba said.

Naruto wipede away more tears and laughed.

"No, he didn't force me. I wanted to do it with him."

"So then why are you crying?" Lee said.

"Because im so confused..." Naruto said.

They all looked at naruto sadly, they knew their friend was in pain. They all got around him and crushed him in a group hug. The blonde tried not to cry, but failed, and let the tears fall from his blue eye's. They stayed like that for the longest time. when they broke apart they were all teary eyed.

"T-thanks you guys..." Naruto said.

"No problem naru-chan, we'll always be here with you, even if Sasuke decides to leave.." Kiba said lightly punching his shoulder.

"Yosh! We'll always have your back." Lee said giving naruto a big grin.

"Might be a drag...but yeah, we'll be here all the way blondie." Shika said smirking.

Naruto smiled.

"Im so glad i have you guys..."

The bell rang, they all packed up their stuff and walked out of the library, arms linked, ans headed to their last hour of the day.

**At Sasuke's House! Sasuke's P.o.v!**

I stared at the ceiling of my huge room, lying on my bed. My ming kept replaying the night of the party. Me on top of Naruto, touching him, loving him with all i had. I hadn't talked to my blonde sense then, i tried to text him over the weekend, but he would never text back. I missed him so much. And it made me mad that i didn't see him once at school. Then i heard a knock at the door.

**Normal P.o.v!**

Hattie walked in with Sasuke's supper on a tray, knowing the raven was sulking in his room for the day. She sat the tray on his night stand and sat next to the raven on his bed.

"Alright, tell me whats wrong suga." Hattie said patting his legs gently.

Sasuke looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Hn..." Was all the raven said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you better tell me whats wrong before i decide to knock you upside your head."

"Ugh...Leave me alone Hattie..." Sasuke said turning away from his beloved house keeper.

Hattie sighed.

"Sasuke, i know your sad about something...tell me...or don't you trust me anymore?" Hattie asked in a hurt voice.

Sasuke flinched at the hurt in Hattie's voice, he hated hurting her. He knew he could trust Hattie with his life, but he didn't know how to tell her about the night at the party. But he had too, he sighed and turned back around to face Hattie, She was looking at him with worried eye's. He reached for her hand and held it tenderly, Hattie smiled at him with love, and compassion, understanding. There was a reason Sasuke thought of Hattie as his second mom, he loved his mother dearly, but she was always busy with her job as a top fashion designer to be home anymore. But thank god for Hattie because if His parent's Haven't hired her, he would of probably became a cold hearted bastard, not knowing motherly love. He loved Hattie dearly too.

"Tell me suga."

"Hattie...i slept with Naruto."

"Oh dear..."

"Yeah, i know..."

"When?"

"On friday at a party..."

"You didn't get him drunk and force him did you?" Hattie asked giving Sasuke the evil eye.

"What!? NO! WTF!? I would never do that to naruto Hattie!"

"Just saying..."

"Hn."

"What happened next Suga?"

"Well after we did it, he had to leave. Then i tried to get a hold of him all weekend, but he never answered or text back! Ugh! I miss him Hattie..." Sasuke said grabbing a pillow and smushing it to his face.

"Oh suga, now im sure that boy has got a good reason for not calling back."

Sasuke took the pillow from his face to look at Hattie.

"What reasons exactly?"

"Maybe he's scared that you'll ignore him, or maybe he's just nervous about facing you...either way, just give him space. I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready Suga."

"But i want him to talk to me NOW. I freaking miss him! Why can't he see that im in love with him?!"

"Hmmm...Sasuke, love takes time. Just remember that, now eat."

"Hn, ok...thanks Hattie...love you."

Hattie smiled and gave him a peck on his forehead. (A/N: In a motherly way!)

"I love you too, little raven ." (A/N: Hattie's pet name for him3)

**Woo! haha well thats a wrap for today! hope you guys enjoyed it! i ****WILL ****update tomorrow, but until then, Peace out home girlz! and home boys! (if there are any home boys!) lol**

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**RXR! PLEASE!**


	19. Real talk

**hey guys! happy new years! im updating for you guys! i'll try to update again really soon! and sorry about the long wait guys, i ran out of internet but im at my uncles. why, you ask? becuz he gots da wifi! lol so im sorry again i hope you guys will forgive me!**

**Bacon: they understand sancha! right?**

**Me: i hope so bacon! **

**Bacon: Me thinks they will.**

**Me: well while we wait to find out wanna help me with the disclaimer?**

**Bacon: of course my horse!**

**Disclaimer: no sancha does not own naruto, but she's still a boss :)**

a week went by without any words from the blonde, and sasuke was going mad and depressed, he missed Naruto and wanted to talk to him but everytime he tries to call or text he got no answer or call back, it was very frustraiting. the rest of the guys noticed sasuke's moods and wondered what was going on with their raven friend. and when the weekend came they all got a call from hattie saying that sasuke needed some company at his house. so they all went over to see what was going on, only to find sasuke more depressed than ever.

"ok whats going on with you sasuke?" Neji asked.

sasuke was currently laying face down on his living room floor.

"C'mon sasuke spill it!" Gaara said.

"you can tell us." Shino said.

no sound came from the raven boy.

"Sasuke please tell us whats going on." Neji said.

nothing was said, until they heard sasuke murmur something into the carpet and they all had to strain their ears just to hear what he was saying. But they didnt quite get what he said.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

Sasuke said it again but they still couldn't hear him, so they all got closer to the teen.

"what?" they said again.

"I shep whioh aruto..."

"What?"

"I SLEPT WITH NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted.

They all flinched and backed a little away from sasuke. but once they fully got what sasuke had told them their eye's went wide.

"I was not expecting to hear that..." Gaara said with a shocked expression.

"Holy crap..." Neji said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Shino said.

"But why are you depressed about that?" Gaara asked.

"hmm...good question." Neji said.

"Indeed." Shino agreed.

"And when did this happen exactly?" Neji asked.

They heard Sasuke sigh and turned his head so that he could speak more clearly.

"Last Friday, when we went to the party."

"WHAT!?" They all said.

"Hn."

"When exactly were you gonna share this peice of information with us mister?!" Gaara said.

"For reals." Neji said.

"Hn. It doesn't matter..."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?" Shino asked.

"...After we did it he stopped talking to me."

"Why?"

"The hell if i know!"

"Well why dont you just call him?" Gaara suggested.

Sasuke got up and glared at the redhead.

"You don't think i tried already! I've called him a hundred times and he never answers! i text him but he won't text back! i try to talk to him in school but he avoides me!"

"well damn you don't have to get all mad! But you know laying on your living room floor like a depressed log ain't gonna help." Gaara shouted back.

"Ugh stupid redhead!"

"depressed log!"

"Guys! knock it off!" Shino shouted at the two.

"He started it!" Gaara said turning away from them, crossing his arms and pouted.

"Well stop! And Sasuke, you need to calm down."

"Whatever."

Sasuke went to the couch and sat. The rest of them followed and sat down with the raven.

"Now listen, i dont really know why Naruto is avoiding you, but he must have a reason."

"Yeah thats what Hattie said too."

"Really? And what else did she say?"

"That he'll talk to me when he's ready."

"Well then there you have it. Just be patient, he'll come around."

"Hn."

They stayed over for an houe talking with Sasuke to try and take his mind off the the blonde. But when they left Sasuke just fels all depressed and lonley again, so he decided to go up to his room and sulk. As soon as he got in his room he threw himself on his king sized bed and groaned. He rolled over and pulled out his phone from his pocket to see if he had any missed call or text, but to his dismay there were none. He dropped the phone beside him and turned to his side.

He thought about naruto. About how soft his golden hair was, and how his beautiful blue eye's sparkled when he got excited about something, and his pink pouty perfect lips! He turned on his back and threw up his arms in frustraition, he really needed to relax. so he decided that a nap was the best solution for his problem. He closed his eye's and let sleep slowly take over.

**At the park!**

"Hey shika stop hogging the cheeto's!" Kiba shouted at the lazy teen.

"Im not hogging them dog breath." Shika said.

"Well your sharing them! And sharing is caring!"

"Yeah, and Not sharing is Not caring." Shika said and smirked.

"Ok calm down guys we have plenty of munchies on the picnic table." Naruto said.

"Hmmf...fine." Kiba said opening a bag of gummy worms.

"may i have some of those kiba?" Lee asked.

Kiba passed the bag to lee who took some of the delicious flavored worms out of the bag. They all ate in silence and watched as people played games with their families, and watched little kids run around the playground. Naruto remembered when they had come to the park with sasuke and his friends. It had been one of the best weekends of his life. The memory of them all laughing and playing childish games and getting to know eachother better. The thought of that day made his heart ache with longing.

He sighed, he missed his teme alot, but he was still to scared to talk to the raven. But it couldn't make him stop thinking about him. His sexy smirk, and his dark eye's, and his awesome body, and his sensual touches. Naruto missed it all. He was suddenly broke out of his thoughts when Shikamaru asked him something.

"So...have you talked to sasuke yet?"

"Huh? Oh no..." Naruto said looking down.

"Sigh...Naruto you have to talk to him sooner or later." Kiba said.

"Yes, you must not delay any longer." Lee said.

"Yeah, just call him or something." Shikamaru said.

"and if i do waht do you guys expect me to say to him?" Naruto said.

"Uh the truth?" Kiba said rolling his eye's.

"well it's easier said than done." Naruto said laying his head down on the table.

"Oh come on Naru! just talk to him." Lee pleaded to his blonde friend.

"Yeah we'll be with you all the way just like we said." Kiba said reassuring naruto.

"So please call him." Shikamaru said lastly.

Naruto looked up at his friends pleading faces, and slowly smiled. He knew that they were right he had to talk to sasuke.

"i'll text him to meet me at the park."

kiba, lee, and shikamaru all looked at eachother, smiled and nodded. they all stood up and started to walk away. Naruto confused and suprised shouted at them.

"Hey! I thought you guys were gonna stay."

They turned around to look at their blonde friend.

"We think this needs to be private, between you and sasuke." Shikamaru said smiling.

"And you dont need and audience." Lee said.

"Good luck blondie!" Kiba shouted.

They turned back and started walking away again, leaving naruto alone at the park. Naruto sighed and cleaned up the mess on the table and threw it away. after that he went to the swings and sat down on one, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the number he was looking for. He clicked on the message button and wrote a simple text to the other's phone. He them put the phone in his pocket and waited for sasuke to come.

He was nervous but excited to see the raven. it had been a while sense he last saw his teme up close, and so long sense he last kissed him. He blushed at the though of kissing those perfect lips and wondered if he would ever get to kiss them again. he swung slowly watching people leave the park.

**At Sasuke's house!**

Sasuke woke to the sound of his phone going off, he groaned and rolled over to grabbed his phone. He clicked the screen and his eye's went wide. He had a text from Naruto! He quickly read the message.

_Sasuke meet me at the park..._

_naruto_

he got out of bed faster then he ever had in his life and rushed to the bathroom. he groaned again at his appearance in the mirror, his hair was a mess, he had a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, and his eye's looked tired. he splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up some more. Then fixed his hair a bit and brushed his teeth. after he was done he dashed out of the house and into his car, putting the key into the ignition, and his car road to life. He was out of the driveway. he spead down the road not caring if the police tried to stop him, he had more important things to take care of. he turned on the road that lead straight to the park and when he got close enough he saw a figure on the swings. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the blonde and almost ran into another car from not keeping his eye's on the road. he parked his car on the curb and turned off his car, and slowly got out keeping his eye's on the blonde. He walked towards the swings, he could feel sweat gather in the palm of his hands and his hear raced. he was so happy to see his dobe.

He finally reached the swings, naruto stood up from the swing he was sitting on and looked up at sasuke with a small smile. He was about to say something until Sasuke pulled him to his cheast in a tight embrace. Naruto blushed but returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around sasuke's waist. He nuzzled his face in his cheast taking in the scent of hin raven. they stayed like that for a while just cherishing the moment. when they broke apart they looked at eachother and smiled.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said cupping naruto's cheek.

"Hey..." Naruto said.

"I've missed you." Sasuke said.

naruto could feel tears coming but held them back.

"I've missed you too."

"then why have you been avoiding me?"

Naruto sighed and looked down at his feet. he took sasuke's hand off his cheek and held it in his. he hesitated, he didn't really know how he would tell sasuke about how he was avoiding him. but he had to try, he had to fix this. he didn't want to spend another minute away from his teme. so with a deeply needed breath he looked up at sasuke.

"Sasuke, the reason i was avoiding you was because I-i was scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after what we did...i didn't want to go through the pain of being left. so i avoided you. Sasuke...I-i'm so sorry."

naruto could feel the tears again but he didn't try to hold them back he let them fall. Sasuke saw the tears and cupped naruto's face and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"Naruto you dobe...i could never do that to you. I ment what i said that night, and i would never hurt you."

relief spread all over naruto taking the weight of his stress and worries off his shoulders. He leaned closer to saasuke's face planting a soft kiss on those perfect pale lips. his heart fluttered when he felt Sasuke kiss him back.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto whispered when they broke the kiss.

Sasuke smiled and rest his forehead on naruto's.

"Hn, i love you too."

their lips met again in a sweet kiss that turned into a passionate kiss. they broke a part when the need to breath came. naruto smiled and hugged sasuke. said raven cleared his thoat making naruto look up at him.

" so... does this mean we'er together?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed gave sasuke a toothy grin.

"yes."

without warning sasuke swooped naruto up bridle style, earning a starled gasp from the blonde.

"I hope you know that now your mine i dont plan on letting you go." Sasuke said smirking

"Then don't." naruto said wrapping his arms around sasuke's neck and giving him another sweet kiss.

later on that day, at the seperate homes of kiba, lee, and shika. around the same time their phones went off letting them know they had a text message. So they all stoped what they were doing and looked at the message.

_made up with sasuke! :) we are officially dating!_

_Naruto3_

They all smiled and thanked god everything went alright.

**and thats a wrap for today! ha how was this one guys? Well just so you know more lemon will be coming your way! and again sorry for the wait!**

**Love sancha16!**

**RxR! please!**


	20. muffins!

**hey guys, just your girl sancha updating again! i hope you liked the last chapter, and if not well then you'll love this one! XD**

**Bacon: why is that sancha?**

**Me: becuz there is lemon!**

**Bacon: No way!?**

**Me: way! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For the love of tamales! I do not own Naruto! **

The next morning Lee woke up to the smell of food coming from down stairs, and where he could also hear his father singing off key. He smiled, even though his dad couldn't hold a single note, he never had the heart to tell his father to stop singing! He slowly climed out of bed and stretched. He made his way over to his bathroom and did his business, as well as brush his teeth. He decided that he would shower after he had breakfast and went on his merry way down stairs to the kitchen where he smelled delicious food that his father was preparing. He walked into the kitchen and saw his father in his pink apron with ruffles, singing along with the radio and doing a little dance, all while cooking bacon. Lee giggled at the sight of his father. Gai turned around as soon as he heard his son, His face smiling and youthful.

"Good morning my gorgeous son!" Gai shouted.

"Good morning my youthful wonderful father!" Lee shouted back.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good! I feel so refreashed!"

"Thats good."

"Yosh!"

They both struck a good guy pose.

"What is for breakfast? Lee asked.

"French toast!"

"Really!?"

"of course! with a side of hash browns and Bacon!" (A/N: Bacon: CHARLIE NOOOOOO! Me: Don't look bacon!)

"Yosh!"

Gai went back to finish cooking the last bit of bacon, while Lee got out two plates and placed them on the table. When the food was done Gai brought the food to the table. They sat and ate and talked. After They were done gai washed the dishes While Lee cleaned up the mess his father made from making breakfast. he put the leftover ingridience back and wiped the counters. After they were done Lee went back upstairs to take a shower. He grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and headed to the shower. He sighed as the warm water hit his body, washing away any dirt or dead skin. He made sure to scrub his body clean. He grabbed his fave shampoo that smelled like roses and peach, squeezing a good amount in his palm and lathering his hair with the sweet scented hair wash. once all the shampoo was washed out he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around him.

He dried his self and put on his clean clothes and brushed his hair. He looked him self over in the mirror and deamed himself ready to take on the day! even though he wasn't really going any where today. He went into his room and grabbed his ipod and connected them to his ipod speakers next to his bed on his night stand. He put on a song he liked and turned the volume all the way up. He sat on his bed laying back and bobbing his head to the beat of the song. He grabbed his phone and played angry birds while jamming out. He passed at least seven levels before his phone rang. He reached over to his ipod and paused the song he was listening to and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lee."

Lee smiled.

"hello Naru!"

"Whats up Lee?"

"nothing really, im just in my room listening to music. How about you?"

"The same. But Sasuke is taking me out later!"

"Really?!"

"yeah! I'm so glad we made up, i really missed him!"

"See? We told you it would turn out ok!"

"Yep."

"Do you want to com over?"

"I would but i can't, my dad wants to go shopping and i have to go with him. And you know how long my dad takes..."

"Ha yeah he takes forever!"

"Haha yeah thats my papa bear!"

Lee heard Minato in the backround yelling for Naruto That They were leaving. Naruto groaned into the phone.

"I'll call you later ok?"

"Of course! Have fun shopping!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha...no"

Lee giggled.

"Bye Lee!"

"Bye naru!"

And he hung up still giggling. He looked at the time on his phone, it was only 11:00 AM. He shrugged his shoulders and played his ipod again, and played some more angry birds. An hour later He got bored of the bird game and put his phone down to charge. and at the same moment One of his fave songs came on his ipod and he screamed in joy. He quiclky got up from his bed and started to sing along and dance to the song, moving his hips and waving his arms. He looked at his self in the full length mirror he had in his room and watched his self dance. He smiled as he watched himself go down low and popping his ass. Then going back up rocking his hips side to side.

He imagined that Gaara was there watching him dance and gave a sexy performance. rolling his body and grinding, He Shivered as he remembered when Gaara danced with him at the studio. Their bodies so close to eachother, grinding. Gaara's hands on Lee's hips pulling him closer to him. And Him grinding against Gaara's clothed member. He was snapped out of his dancing when he heard his phone ring again. He paused the music again and grabbed his phone answering the call.

"Helloo?

"Hey."

Lee blushed. Speak of the devil!

"Hey Gaara..."

"Huh...is that all the greeting i get?" Gaara asked a little hurt.

"No! It's very nice to talk to you Gaara!" Lee said quickly.

He heard Gaara laugh.

"I'm just messing with you."

"Oh..."

"What are you doing?"

"Um nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then you wouldn't ming coming on a date with me?"

Lee's heart leap with joy.

"Of course not!" Lee said trying to act calm but failing.

"Good How about i pick you up at one?"

"Sure!"

"Alright i'll see you then."

"Yosh!"

"And Lee.."

"Yes?"

"Wear something you dont mind getting dirty."

Lee's eye's went wide and blushed a deep red.

"Oh...sure."

"Bye."

"Bye Gaara."

He heard the other end hang up. He squeled with excitment and jumped up and down. He couldn't believe he had a date with Gaara! He looked at the time on his phone and gasped, it was 12:30! He quickly changed out of the shirt he had on and into a green tank top. And out of his hollister jeans into a brand new pair of black sweat pants. He went to his dresser and grabbed his small make-up bag that he had on top of it. (A/N: Yes they wear make-up! u dont like then too bad!) And pulled out his mascara and his pink lip balm and his eyeliner. He applied the make-up on quickly, careful not to put to much on, he wanted to have a sort of natural look. When he was done he smiled at his reflection, his lashes were nice and long and his eye's were lined thinthly with eyeliner, making his brown eye's pop, And his lips were and adorable pink color. He looked cute! He then styled his hair but instead of having it in his usual neat style he ran his fingers through it and ruffled it. Giving it a messy look. He liked how it looked on him, he looked aroung his room for his green convers and found them hiding in his closet and put them on. Lastlly he grabbed his thin black sweater. He looked at the time again and smiled, it was almost time! He put on some body pray and headed out of his room and down the stairs. he was about to go out the door when a voice stopped him.

"Lee Where are you going?"

He looked back to see his father standing behind him with a curious look. Lee panicked. He didn't want Gai to know that he was going on a date. But he didn't want to lie either, but he really had no other choice.

"Im Sorry! I was just on my way to hang out with my friend."

"A friend? Which one? Is it Naru? Or maybe Kiba?"

"Oh-no it's a new friend!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes! I'm just trying to make some more friends, like you say the more the merrier!" Lee said quickly.

At this Gai teared up dramaticaly.

"Thats my Lee! Making new friends! Well i shall not keep you from your new friend, have a youthful time!"

"Will do father!"

And with that Gai walked away to the living room. Lee sighed and walked out of the front door, And as soon as he stepped outside a sleek red car pulled up by his house. He smiled once he saw the driver. He ran to the car and got in.

"Hello Gaara!" Lee said happily.

Gaara looked at Lee and smiled.

"Hey sexy, your lookin good."

Lee blushed.

"Thank you."

"Well then lets get going! Seatbelt!

The brunette strapped the seatbelt on and they took off. They drove into town. Lee was so excited to be on a date with Gaara, he wondered where they were going. They turned a few corners and finaly soon came to stop in front of a bakery shop. Lee stared at the shop with confusion, and looked back at Gaara who was smiling.

"Uh...Gaara? why are we at a bakery?"

"This is where our date is gonna be." The redhead said smirking.

"..."

Gaara threw his head back and laughed.

"Lee this is my moms bakery shop."

"Oooh! I didn't know your mom owned a bakery."

"Yeah, sorry i left that part out." He chuckled.

Lee pouted.

"Come on mother is inside!" Gaara said getting out of his car.

Lee got out of the car and looked up at the sign. 'SABAKU BAKERY!' it said in big letter's. Lee sweat dropped 'how on earth did i miss that?' He thought to himself. Gaara held the door for the brunette letting him walk in first. Lee stopped and looked around and was is awe, the shop was beautiful! There were pasteries of every kind and flavor all set on display plates. They all looked so delicious with all that frosting and powdered sugar, and glacing. Lee's eye's sparkled at the wonderful sight. A woman looked up when she heard the door open and stared when she saw the two standing by the door. She smiled and walked towards them. She was very beautiful, she had short dirty blond hair and the same colored eye's that Gaara had, But her skin wasn't pale like Gaara's. Instead her skin was a light tan, and she was a little taller than Lee. when she reached them She gave Gaara a tight hug.

"Hey mom." Gaara said hugging the woman back.

"Hey my son!" The woman said with a smile.

They parted and Gaara took Lee's hand and brought him closer to him.

"Mom This is Rocklee."

The woman looked at said brunette and smiled, she thrusted her hand out to him and introduced herself.

"Hello Rocklee! Im Karura sabaku, it nice to meet you." She said kindly.

Lee smiled shyly and took her hand.

"I-it's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Sabaku."

"Oh please honey call me Karura!"

"Yes ma'am-i mean Karura!"

She laughed at Lee's cuteness.

"Now what can i do for you?" She asked.

"Actually Lee will be helping us today mom."

"I am?" Lee asked looking at Gaara confused.

"Yep! You'll be helping making pasteries with me." Gaara said smirking at the younger male.

"R-raelly?! I get to make something!?" Lee said.

Karura smiles at the brunette's obvious exitment.

"Well that's nice of you, come on and follow me to the back."

Karura turned around and walked towards the door she came out of a few moments ago. Both boys followed her into the large kitchen were a few more workers were busy making the delicious treats. Gaara went to the apron hanger and grabbed two white aprons, he handed one to his brunette who smiled at him. He watched as Lee put on The cloth and tied it in the back. He then put his own apron on and lead Lee to a clear space for them in the kitchen. Gaara's mom was waiting for them there and smiled when they waited for instructions. She told then to make two batches of oatmeal coockies, and one batch of jelly filled dounuts. She explained how to make each and showed Lee how to fill a dounut with jelly. After they were done with that, they waited for Karura to instructed them.

"Ok, Now that you helped lets make something else for fun."

She cleaned some of the baking tool they had used and put some more in

" next You two will be making muffins! Gaara's faveorite!"

Gaara went pink at the mention of his favorite treat.

"Mom!"

"what? It's true!"

"Just get on with it!"

"Ay don't you raise you voice at me mister!"

"Ugh!"

Lee Giggled at the mini fight They were having, He thought it was cute that Gaara had a faveorite pastry. Because frankly Gaara didn't look like the type to like sweete's. So the sayig was true, never judge a book by it's cover! Karura explained how to make Chocolate chip muffins and wanted a dozen of them. And when she left They got to work, measuring and mixing the ingridients together. Lee thought it was pretty funny when accidently got some of the muffin mix on Gaara's face, which made hin laugh. Gaara glared at the brunette, he then dipped his fingers in the mix and smeared some across Lee's face. Lee was shocked but retaliated and grabbed a hand full of nearby flour and threw it at the red head. And thats when it all went down hill. everyone in the kitchen watched as the two teens threw food at eachother, laughing and chasing one another. Karura Came back to the kitchen to see what was going on and stopped in her tracks when she saw the teens throwing ingridients.

"Gaara!" She shouted.

The teens stopped and looked over to the mad looking Woman. She walked towards the two and they both dropped what ever they had in their hands. She stopped in front of them crossing her arms and tapping one foot, a look of irritation and anger showed on her face.

"We can explain mom, i swear!" Gaara said a bit nervously.

"Oh really?" She said.

Lee a little scared saw the look she was giving Gaara, he didn't mean to get them in trouble. He watched as Karura walked to a counter and grabbed a cream pie off of it, and walked back to them. She gave Gaara another glare, Gaara looked at the pie and back at his mom. Then Bam! She smashed the pie into Gaara's face. everyone went silent in the room, including a very shocked Lee. then the silence was broken by Karura, as She laughed out loud while the pie slid off her sons face to reveal a very wide eyed Gaara. Everyone in the room started laughing too at the funny scene before them. And Lee was trying very hard not to laugh but failed. Karura Hugged her son who now was a little angry. He crossed his arms and glared at his mother who was still laughing.

"Ahaha! Oh Come on Gaara don't make that face!" Karura Said looking at a very mad and embaressed Gaara.

"Haha Don't worry Gaara It's not all bad." Lee said.

Gaara just pouted. Lee felt a little bad for laughing at his crush and wanted to make him feel a littile better, then an idea came to him. He grabbed the red heads face and went up on his tippy toes and licked a good amount of whip cream off His cheek. Gaara was a little stunned at Lee's actions but said brunette just smiled and giggled. While Karura snickered at her sons expression.

"Well, now that that's over, where are your muffins?" Karura asked.

"i think their still on the counter." Lee said.

"Well lets pour the mix in a muffin pan and cook those babies!"

"Yosh!"

She ran to a cupboared and got out a miffin pan and poured the batter in and set the oven, and placed the muffins inside.

"now while we wait for those, you two go clean up in the bathroom."

They both nodded and went to the bathroom. they washed as much of the ingredients off as they could but Lee would deffinatley need a bath when he gets home. But other than that he was smiling. He looked at Gaara who was smiling as well.

"Gaara thank you for bringing me here, it was very fun!"

"No thank _you_."

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you thanking me for?"

"I'm thanking you for agreeing to go on a date with me."

Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him close to his chest and putting one arm around his sliim waist. Lee looked up at Gaara blushing madly. Gaara leaned down towards HIs Uke's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Lee felt like jelly, when gaara kissed him. Karura chose that moment to walk into the bathroom.

"Hey gu-oh...my bad."

"Really mom?" Gaara said.

"I sais i was sorry!"

"Get out!"

"Ay! What i say about raising your voice at me!? Don't make me cut you!"

"Ugh moms..."

Lee laughed. They finished washing up and went back into the kitchen and waited a couple of more minutes for their muffins to get done. Ten minutes later the baking timer went off signaling that the muffins were ready. Karura put on oven mitt's and took out the muffins, which smelled great, and put them on the counter. She waited for a few minutes for them to cool off and began to take them out and put them on a plate. Lee stared at the delicious looking treats and could feel his mouth watering. He wanted a muffin really bad, but he waited until Karura gave the ok. She grabbed a muffin and bit into it, she chewed and smiled.

"Their great boys!" She said.

Lee did a victory sign, then grabbed a muffin and bit into it happily.

"Mmm! they are good!"

Gaara grabbed one as well and ate it. After they finished their muffins Karua bagged the rest of them and handed them to Lee.

"Here sweety, take these home."

"Oh no i couldn't!" Lee protested.

"Oh it's all right. Think of it as a gift."

Lee smiled.

"Thank you Karura!." Lee said and hugged the woman.

She hugged him back.

"Alright let's get you home." Gaara said.

"Aww...i don't want to leave!"

"I know." Gaara said grabbing Lee's hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

"Come back soon Lee-chan!" Karura shouted.

The drive back to Lee's house was nice and peaceful. Though Lee was a little sad that their date had ended, but at least he got to keep the muffins they made! Gaara pulled up tot the house and looked at his brunette. Lee looked to his house and realized that his father's car was not in the drive way. He looked back at Gaara who was staring at him with concern.

"What's wrong Lee?"

"Nothing. i just noticed that my father is not home."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, maybe he left a note saying where he went...do you wanna come inside, and hang out for a while? Lee asked, hoping the older boy would agree.

Gaara thought about it and quickly decided.

"Sure."

He turned off his car and stepped out. He followed Lee to his front door and walked inside. Lee shut the door behind them and walked to the kitchen placing the muffins on the counter. He then went to the friegd to see if his dad left a note, which he did.

_Dear Lee, i have gone to spar with Kakashi! if you are home before mei will be back later!_

_-love daddy_

"My dad went to spar with a friend." Lee said turning to look at Gaara.

"oh."

"D-do you want a tour of my house?"

The red head cocked his head to the side and pondered again, after a moment of thinking he nodded. Lee smiled and showed Gaara around his house, starting with the living room, then to the backyard, and to their guest rooms, and wash room, then They went up stairs. Where He showed Gaara his dads room, the bathroom and finaly his room. It was very neat and clean, which didnt surprise Gaara. He knew his uke was the neat type.

"Well what do you think of my room?" Lee asked smiling.

"It's nice, and clean."

"Mmhmm! im a very neat person!" Lee said flopping down on his bed.

He looked up at Gaara who was still standing and looking at him. He patted the spot next to him on his bed, signaling for the red head to sit next to him. Gaara shrugged his shoulders and sat next to the brunette. There was a moment of silence in the room, Lee thought that a little misic might make it a little more comfortable. He reached over to his night stand and turned on his ipod and ipod speakers. He pressed the play button and let the music fill the room, the song was 'strip' by chris brown feat. kevin McCall. Lee Bobbed his head and got up and danced. Gaara stared at the younger boy as he danced to the song, he watched as his uke swayed his hips to the music, He was getting very aroused at the sight. Lee looked at Gaara and smiled, he walke towards the red head and grabbed his hands and pulled him off his bed and started to dance with him, He turned so his backside was towadrs Gaara's front and started shaking his hips. Gaara smiled and joined his uke in dancing, he pressed against his love's back side grinding on him.

His hand on Lee's thighs, rubbing them making Lee shiver in plesure. He turned around to face the redhead, he put his hands on Gaara's chest and went down sexily dragging his hands down the front of Gaara. He slowly went back up keeping his eye's on the seme, Giving the redhead a sexy smile. Suddenly Gaara grabbed Lee by his arms and pulled him close, smashing there lips together forcefully. He licked at the brunette's tender plump lips tounge slipping in between the lips, begging for entrance. Lee hesitated, he was nervous. But it's not like Lee hasn't kissed the redhead before, but he didn't really know how to french kiss. And was scared he wouldn't do it right. But he slowly opened his mouth and let the redhead in. Their tounges fought for dominance, Gaara wining it and tasting Lee. He could taste lee's natural taste, and he could also hint the taste of muffin, giving the deep kiss a sweet taste. Lee moaned and panted, his face felt hot and his body was tingling. He could feel Gaara's hands sliding from his arms, passed hi waist and cupped his ass squeezing them. He broke the kiss and moaned.

"Gaara."

Gaara smirked and attacked his uke's neck bitting and sucking at the soft flesh. Lee tilted his neck giving him more access. And flinched when He found a weak spot on his neck, making The brunette cry out. Gaara could feel his cock twitch with excitment. He whispered into his love's ear.

"Lee...your so fucking sexy." Gaara said huskily.

Lee blushed at the comment. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and whispered back.

"Gaara, i want you..."

Gaara held back the urge to jump the younger boys bones right then and there, he pulled away from Lee and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked Making sure Lee did want to.

"Yes..."

With out warning he picked the smaller boy up and threw him on his bed, he got on top straddling Lee's legs. He bent down and kissed him, while unzipping the sweater his love had on and threw it on the floor. He also got rid of Lees green tank. He stared hungerly at the pink nipples, he placed a hand on one of the nubs and played with it, pinching and teasing. Lee mewled at the sweet pleasure. Gaara lowered hsi head to the neglected nipple and sucked on it, causing lee to arch his back and moan.

"Mmm!"

Gaara smirked. After he was done abusing Lees nipples, he slid his hands to the top of His lovers sweats, staring at the bulge in the younger boys pants. He slid the swaets and underwear off with ease. Freeing The small erection. Lee blushed once he was fully naked, And Gaara staring at him with want. The redhead placed his hand around the member, hearing his love gasp at his cool touch, pre-cum leaking from the small member. he lowered his face and gave a quick lick at the tip, tasting the pre-cum.

"Ah!"

"Did that feel good?" Gaara said smirking.

"Y-yes..." Lee said panting.

With that he swallowed the member, deep throating it, and bobboing his head up and down. Lee cried out with all the pleasure he was recieving from the redhead, bucking his hips moaning Gaara's name.

"Aah! Gaara! Nmmh!"

Lee ran his hands through the red locks hanging on to Gaara for dear life. Bucking his hips uncontrolably.

"Gaara-I'm so close!"

gaara kept sucking until he felt warm liquid fill his mouth, lee moened loudly. Gaara drank all of the bruneete's cum licking his lips.

"Mmm so sweet." Gaara said.

Lee blushed. Gaara moved up and gave him a kiss, ravishing his lips. When they pulled apart Gaara put his finger towards lee's lips.

"Suck them, and make sure there nice and wet."

Lee nodded and took the digits in his mouth, licking and sucking, until he felt that they were coated in enough. Gaara pulled his fingers out of the younger boys mouth with a pop.

"On your knees."

Lee got up and turned into the position gaara wanted him in, ass sticking p in the air. Making the redheads pants painfully tight. He poked at Lee's small opening rubbing it, and slowly putting one finger in the tight hole. He thrust it in and out for a few minutes and then added a second finger, earning a hiss from his lover.

"ah..."

After a few more minutes he added another finger stretching lee's opening painfully. Then gaara hit his g-spot making him moan. the redhead smirk. He thrusted his fungers in a few more times then pulled them out, making lee whimper at the loss of pleasure. He waisted no time pulling his clothes off and positioning his self at lee's entrance. His cock twitched in anticipation. He spit in his hand and lubed his member, then after grabbed the brunette's hips holding them gently.

"This might hurt a bit, but if it hurts to much tell me to stop, and i will."

a nod was the only reply he got. gaara took a breath and nudged his head at the opening, slowly pushing the tip of his cock in. He pushed in further until a whimper escaped his lovers mouth, making him pause.

"Nnn...don't stop." Lee said breathlessly.

Nodding he pressed himself futher until he was completely inside the smaller boy. He then waited for the lee to get use to his size. Once he felt the boy wiggle his hips he took that as a sign to move. He pulled all the way out, only the head remained in. Then thrusted back in hitting Lee's prostate dead on. Lee arched his back moaning.

"Oooh!"

He thrusted at a steady pace making sure not to hurt his uke.

"Ah-nhmm! F-haster!"

He speed up his pace.

"Lee..."

"Mmmm! oh gaara! Harder!

He listened to his uke and slammed into his hole merclesly. Hitting his prostate again and again, Making lee moan his name and pushed back on his cock. The sound of skin slapping skin driving them both crazy.

"F-fuck!"

"Gaara!"

Gaara felt lee's inner walls squeezing him, knowing the boy was close to cumming. He gripped at the teens hip painfully bruising them, but Lee didn't notice. To consumed in pleasure to feel anything else. Gaara then reached for Lee's neglected member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Lee threw his head back in ectacsy.

"G-gaara! I'm cumming-aaah!"

And Lee came, staining Gaara's hand and his bed sheets, screaming the redheads name loudly. Gaara thrusted a few more time, before cumming inside the brunette. Lee fell face first into his pillow, utterly spent. Gaara pulled out of lee, sperm leaking from his anus, fell beside Lee. both panting and sweating like they were running a marathon. He wrapped his arms around the brunette pulling him close in a loving embrace. Lee smiled and snuggled into Gaara's chest.

"Nnn...gaara..."

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

"...my butt hurts..."

Gaara snorted.

"Sorry bout that."

They stayed like that for a little, holding eachother and giving light kisses. Lee looked at the time on his clock and sighed. It was

"You should probably get going...i dont want you to get in trouble if my dad comes back" Lee said.

"Yeah."

Gaara released the boy and got up picking up his clothes and putting them on. After he got his clothes, he asked lee where they kept the air psray, Lee told him tht there was one in his bathroom. He quickly went to the bathroom and got the spray, then went back to Lee's room spraying it to get rid of any scents. When he was done he put the pray on Lee's night stand and bent down to kiss his uke on the cheek. Lee smiled sleepily at him.

"I'll see you soon, i love you."

"Ok...love you..."

He gave him one last kiss before leaving, shutting Lee's room door behind him. Once Lee heard Gaara's car leave he got out of bed slowly trying not to hurt his backside. He walked towards his dresser and grabbed some clean clothes and Headed to the shower. He walked into the bathroom and set his clothes down and turned the shower on making sure it was hot. After waiting for the water to heat up he climbed in and sighed. The hot water felt good on his sore body, relaxing his muscles, washing away the evidence of his and gaara'a love making. when he was done he got out and dried himself and put on his pajamas. He walked back to his room and went to his bed stripping off the bed sheet's and putting on new ones. He put the dirty sheets and his dirty clothes in the hamper in his room, he'll wash them tomorrow. He yawned, and walked back to his bed, laying down. He pulled his covers over him snuggling into them. closing his eyes and fell asleep.

**YEAH GIRL! im done! haha, well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know i did! If i made any mistakes im sorry! but yeah, i'll see you guys soon! Bye!**

**LOVE **

**sancha16!**

**RXR! purtty please!**


	21. Jealous!

**Me: hey guys! O to the M to the G! im so sorry i have not updated for like 2 months, my brother had to have the computer cuz he's in a band and he had to look up lyrics and stuff like that. but im on spring break for like two weeks! so i'll be updating a lot! woooo YEEEAAAH GIRRRRL! lol and thanks for your reviews! i will work on my writting so sorry for my mistakes! **

**Bacon: They still love ya sancha!**

**Me: I hope they do! now for the disclaimer! Bacon would you do the honors?**

**Bacon: Sure!**

**Disclaimer: sancha deos not own naruto! if she did then sasuke would be all ova that ass. but he ain't so nah.**

"So shine bright! tonight, you and III! we'er beautiful like Diamonds in the skyyy!" (1.)

Kiba sang loudly as they walked to school. They were all silent as Kiba continued his rather loud singing. They continued their walk to school. It was a little chilly out this morning but nothing that they couldn't handle, all though they wished that kiba could stop singing. Not that their dog loving friend was a bad singer, his song choice was just annoying. Once they got to school they got their things ready for their first hour class.

"So how deos it feel to be dating Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto blushed but smiled.

"It's really great! He's still an ass though."

This made them all laugh.

"Well thats nice." Shikamaru said smirking.

"Im just glad that your not moping around anymore." Kiba said.

"Me too! im very happy for you naru-chan!" Lee said smiling.

"Aww thanks guys."

They continued their small talk until the bell rang and they all went their separate ways.

**Time skip hoe's! Lunch time**

The lunch room was crowded with students, the smell of sweat, food, and perfume was thick in the air. Sasuke and his friends waited in the lunch line. After they got their lunches they went to look for the table that thier loves were sitting at. They found them in the table in the middle of the room and made their way over, each taking a seat by their objects of affection. Sasuke gave a kiss to his blondes cheek, Naruto blushed but smiled at the uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"hello Beautiful." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto.

"Aww." Went everyone at the table.

Naruto turned to glare at them and blushed.

"S-shut up!"

They all laughed at his embaressment.

"Sorry we cant't help it, it was just too cute." Hinata said giggling.

"Yosh! too cute for words." Lee said taking a sip of his milk.

"_Your_ too cute for words." Gaara said wrapping and arm around Lees small waist and pulled him closer.

"Here He goes.." Neji said while petting Shikamaru on his head.

Lee almost choked on his milk and spit some of it out. Everyone just laughed at how he was blushing.

"Aww look now you made a mess, guess i'll have to clean you up."

Gaara grabbed Lee's chin and licked the milk that was dripping from his lips. Lee went still as Gaara practically molested him in public. Eveyone at the table a wistled and made cat calls, causing students from other tables to look their way. After all the milk was gone from Lee's face Gaara Let his Chin go and smirked at the smaller boy, who was as red as a tomato.

"G-gaara! That was sooo embarassing!" Lee Whined as he hit Gaara on his arm and pouted.

Gaara just chuckled and kissed him on top of his head.

"Hahaha! Oh my god thats great! you should see the look on your face lee! Freaking priceless!" Kiba said still laughing.

"You shouldn't be laughing cause your next." Shino said.

"Wha-"

Shino quickly pressed his lips to Kiba shutting him up. he nipped and sucked on his lips causeing the dog lover to moan. But before the kiss could get anymore deeper shino pulled away leaving Kiba a little dazed. Once kiba was out of his daze he glared at shino and hit the older boy on the back of his head.

"Jerk!" Kiba shouted.

Shino just shrugged.

"Ha! In yo face kiba!" Naruto said.

"Well well, I didn't know it was molest your uke day." A monotone voice said.

They all turned around and saw Sai standing there with his lunch tray.

"What do you want Sai?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if I could join you guys for lunch." Sai said.

"Hell no." Said the semes.

"Teme! Dont be rude." Naruto said.

"Yeah he jus wants to eat lunch, what harm could that do?" Shikamaru said.

"A lot." Neji said as he pulled shika more close to him and stroked his ponytail.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You could sit by me." Hinata said kindly.

Sai smiled and walked over to the empty seat to the left of hinata, sense Shikamaru was sitting at her right.

"Thank you." He said as he sat.

Neji growled low in his throat as he watched Sai talk- more like flirt with his precious cousin. Shikamaru just watched as His crush pouted, he smiled. '_you can't keep her to yourself forever neji, at some point she is gonna grow up and find someone to love her.' _shika thought as neji continued to play with his ponytail.

(A/N: I would just like to say that when naruto and sasuke got together the other couples decsided to get together too. Sorry that i didnt say anything before so yeeeaaah...)

**At a table far from them! (Da hoe's table)**

"I cant Believe what im seeing." Sakura said as she watched HER Sasuke cuddle with the disgusting fag blonde.

"How gross." Karin said.

Their group made sounds of agreement as they watched the table that their future husbands were sitting at. Sakura turned her gaze at her posse which consisted of Karin, ino, Tayuya, Matsuri, and tenten.

"We have to do something about this!" Ino said.

"Yeah, its so gross watching our property being touched." Tayuya hissed.

"Quiet." Sakura commanded.

They all went silent and waited for her to talk.

"so what are we gonna do?" Matsuri asked.

"yeah." Tenten said.

They all stared at their leader.

"Simple...we let them know exactly who their messing with." Sakura said smirking.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Tayuya asked.

"Im glad you asked..."

They all leaned in and listened to her plan.

**Time skip again! weeeeeeeeee!**

"Ugh...damn spanish i hate you!"

Shikamaru threw the spanish book across the table and slammed his head down. They were currently in the library for 7th hour studying.

"Dont give up now shika-chan!" Lee said patting Shikamaru on his shoulder.

"It's no use lee, i cant freaking speak spanish! Im japanese not mexican!" (A/N: Thumbs up if you mexican! i know i am! woo. but other races are awesome too! Shout out to all races! Yeah girl!)

"Come on shika spanish is not that bad." Kiba said.

"Yeah and besides your a freaking genius spanish shouldn't be that hard for you." Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked up and glared at his blonde friend.

"_Tu no sabes mi vida!" _ Shikamaru shouted. (2)

"...?"

"Where the heck did that come from." Kiba said with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard my spanish teacher say it." Shikamaru said.

"Do you even know what it means?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

The bell rang letting them know school was over for the day. Shikamaru thanked god and grabbed all his things and headed out of the library with his friends. They made their way out of school and started their walk home. They all talked about how their day was and how they would get revenge on their boyfriends for molesting them at lunch. Then Kiba started singing _'get me bodied' _Then Lee joined in, then naruto, while shika did the beats to the song. They all ended up strutting down the side walk singing loudly. They all laughed and continued their walk unknown that they were being watched.

**Well done with this chapter! i know it was short but im working on the next chapter as we speak. this chapter was mostly just about how the sakura and her gang (AKA da hoes) Are jealous and want to take back what they 'think' is theirs, but we all know better! anyway...**

**(1) my cousin was always listening to rhiannas new song diamonds, now i don hate the song but hearing it non stop for a couple of hours...lets just say that i hate diamonds now...stupid rhianna.**

**(2)'tu no sabes mi vida' just means 'you dont know my life!' all my cousins and i love to say this a lot, just because it sounds funny with our mexicanness lols. It totally made sense when shika said it ne?**

**remember to**

**RXR!**

**P.S. YEEEEEAAAAAH GIRLLLLLLLLLLLL! XD**


	22. group date and drama!

**Yo peeps! im back! lols. Oh my older brother was looking at me while i was typing, he knows i have a fanfiction so he was all asking me if i had any fans and if they like my story. I told him that i have a couple of fans and that i hoped that you guys like my story so far. and then i got an idea, i aske my brother if he knew what a one-shot was and here was his reply:**

**Brother: When someone busts a cap in yo ass?**

**Me: Lmfao! Noooo! **

**Brother: When you go to a bar and order one shot?**

**Me: Hahaha! Not even close.**

**Brother:...i give up...*Walks away***

**LOLs! love you bro! you always know how to make my day!**

**To : I know! lols im glad you liked that chapter. thanks for being here with me!**

**To raindropdew: oooo girl! i agree with you! the semes will alway protect their uke's!**

**To lil'peahqueen: sakura and her bitches are up to no good. lol :) But have no fear for the semes are here!**

**To TwistedIrish: SUGAAAAAR RUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHHH! CANT STOP TYPING! AHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE! lol thank ya for da cookies and milk! *hugs***

**To Maximum Burst: you'll have to read and find out suga!**

**To animegirl516: Awww thanks girl! you to nice! oh and here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: LISTEN...if i gotta tell you one more time that i DON'T own naruto, imma cry! **

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Get up already, dont make me come in there boi!"

Sasuke rolled over in his bed and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at his clock it was 10:30 A.M. and it was a saturday. He sighed and got out of bed. Hattie continued to bang on his door and shouted little threats to him, he smiled and groaned. He walked to his door and opened it to see the short women standing there with her arms crossed.

"Im up Hattie! Now stop banging on my door you crazy old lady!"

"Ay! Who you callin old lady mister!?"

"Who do you think!"

"You better watch yo step son, you dont want none of this right here honey!"

"Yeah whatever Hattie."

"Just get hurry up and get down stairs breakfast is gonna be done in a little."

she said smiling at him.

"Yes Ma'am."

He watched her walk away from his door mumbling to herself. He smirked and shut his door and headed to his shower. He took a good ten minute shower and hopped out, he quickly brushed his teeth and did his other morning rituals. Once finally refreashed and dressed he walked out of his room and went down stairs to join Hattie for breakfast. He smelled the delicious food once he entered the dinning room Hattie was pouring a glass of orange juice in a tall glass. He sat down while Hattie finished serving him. He looke down at his plate and licked his lips. He loved Hatties pancakes, with bacon and slices of tomato. He thanked Hattie and began to dig into his food. Hattie took a seat across from him and ate her breakfast.

"So little raven how's your fishcake?"

"He's good."

"You guys got any plans for today?"

"No, but he'll call me or something if he wants to do anything." Sasuke said smiling.

"You guys are just to cute together!"

Hattie said giggling. After they finished their breakfast sasuke went to the living room and turned on the tv and looked for something good to watch. he finaly left it on a random channel and dropped the remote beside him. Today was just gonna be a lazy day, his parents were already at work and wouldn't see him until later. Not that he cared anyway, as long as he had Naruto and Hattie he would be fine. He smiled as he thought of his beautiful blonde. just then he heard his phone ring from his sweat pants pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number, he answered it.

"Yo whats up neji?"

"Hey Uchiha! Nothing much just wondering what cha doing."

"Nothing."

"Really? I thought you would be out with Naruto."

"No, Naruto and I didn't make any plans for this weekend."

"Hmmm well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Neji said snickering.

"Ugh Neji what are you up to?"

"What? I was just thinking sense your not doing anything and I'm not doing anything, and if the others aren't doing anything, we should go on a group date!"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, that atucally didn't sound like a bad idea. He thought about it for a few moments before he gave his answer to his friend.

"Ok im in, but we gotta check with the others first."

"Well i'll call Shino and Gaara. You call Naruto and his friends."

"Hn, ok."

"Alright I'll call you back in a little bit."

Sasuke hung up and dailed naruto's number, he waited as the phone rang.

**At Lee's house!**

"UNO!"

Kiba said as he won the card game yet again. They were all in Lee's room hanging out and playing different games.

"Dammit! Why do you Keep on winning!?" Naruto said throwing his cards down.

"Because im a winner! Chicken dinner!"

"Indeed you are my friend!" Lee said.

"Big woop so you won a card game, no big deal." Shikamaru said.

"Your just jealous because im awesome."

"No not really mutt."

'_no matter what i do, all i think about is you. even when im with my boo, boy you know im crazy over you, no matter what i do all i think about...'_ (A/N: Aww naruto's ringtone for sasuke! i'll give ya cookies if u can name the song! which should be easy! i mean come on who doesnt know this song?)

Hearing the familiar ringtone Naruto got his phone and answered.

"Yes teme?"

"Hn, hey dobe."

"Whats up?"

"Nothing much, i was just wondering if you and Lee, Kiba, and Shika were interested in hanging out with me and the guys today, like a group date."

"A group date?"

"Yeah, you guys up for it?"

"Hm, let me ask my posse, please hold sexy teme."

He hear Sasuke chuckle. He muted his phone so Sasuke couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hey guys Sasuke just asked if we wanted to hang out with him and they guys, like a group date."

"Group date?" They said.

"Yeah."

"Hm, sounds alright." Shika said.

"Im up for it."

"Sounds like fun!" Lee said smiling.

Naruto nodded and unmuted his phone.

"we'er in sexy teme!"

"Great."

"So where are we gonna go?"

"Don't know yet, but we'll figure out something."

"Ok."

" We'll pick you up. where you guys at?"

"At Lee's place."

"Are his paents there?"

"No his dad went to train with his buddies, they'll be gone for hours."

"Ok, we'll be there in a little."

"A'ight."

"Love you fishcake."

"Love you too duckbutt."

He hung up and grinned at his friends.

"Well lets get ready!" Naruto said jumping off of Lee's bed.

"Where are we even going?" Shika asked.

"I don't know...but i'm sure it'll be fun!" Naruto said.

They all just shrugged and got ready for their group date.

**Time skip! **

"Oh wow!"

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!"

"I wanna get on that one!

"So many rides! I think imma die!"

The semes just smirked at their boyfriends reactions, they were at a theme park for the day and were very happy their boyfriends approved of the location they chose.

"Hey Sasuke let's go on the bumper cars!" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Please, please!" He pleaded.

"What ever you want dobe."

"Yay!"

"Gaara, lets go too!" Lee said giving Gaara big puppy eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Sure."

"Aye! Don't forget us!" Kiba shouted and grabbed shino's hand dragging him behind.

"Neji lets gooo!" Shika said.

They dragged the older boys to the bumper cars and got in the two seaters (A/N: there are two seaters right?) and strapped themselves in. And when the ride started they were off! They bumped and crashed into other peoples cars, laughing and driving like crazy. Kiba and Shino bumped into Neji and Shika, which made them crach into Gaara and Lee's car when they were passing by, Which Naruto and Sasuke bumped into and pushed both cars out of the way. They shouted with glee the whole time. After the bumper car ride was over they Headed to the roller coasters, after that they went to the gift shop. Sasuke Bought Naruto a cute fox plushie, the blonde squealed and hugged the toy to his chest and giving Sasuke a kiss.

Neji bought Shika an oversized deer plush and handed it to him, Shika blushed but smiled. Lee giggled as Gaara gave him his toy. it was the most cutest thing ever! Lee kissed Gaara on his cheek, and made his new squirrel plushie do the same. Kiba practically hugged Shino when the bug loving boy got him a plushie that looked like his dog, he kissed Shino and giggled when he felt his boyfriends hands go around his waist. They walked out of the gift shop smiling widely holding hands with their loved ones.

(A/N: I thought it would be cute if the semes got them all plushies! )

They walked around for a few more hours riding all the rides, whe they got hunrgy they all went to the food court and sat down at a table.

"AH! I'm sooo hungry!" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Well we have been walking around for a while." Sasuke said.

"I know! I needs food for energy!"

"Im hungry too." Kiba said.

"Ditto." Shkia and Lee said.

"Ok we'll go order, what do you guys want?" Neji asked.

"Nacho's! And i'll share with Shino!" Kiba said looking at said bug boy, who nodded.

"I want ramen!" Naruto said.

"I would really love some curry! spicy please!"

"A burger."

The semes nodded and went to go get their orders. They all sighed and relaxed, today had been fun but tiring. But they really loved all this quality time with their boyfriends. A nice cool breeze brushed them and they sighed again completly content, it was really a wonderful day.

"well,well, well look who we have here girls..."

They all froze. Naruto and Kiba both looked at eachother, they knew that voice. They turned and looked behind their table. Sakura was there and she wasn't alone, five other girls were with her. They all wore tight shirts and skirts with heels. They all looked pissed and ready to beat the shit out of somebody.

"What the fuck do you want whore?" Kiba spat.

"Shut the fuck up mutt!" Ino shot back.

"You wanna go blondie?"

"Like anyone would want to go anywhere with you!"

"Don't talk to kiba like that!" Lee said.

"Shut up bushy brows!" Matsuri hissed.

"Ok! can we stop for one second! Who exactly are you?" Shika said.

"Hm, I'm Sakura hurano, and these are my friends, Ino, matsuri, Tayuya, Karin, and Tenten."

"Well Sakura why exactly are you bothering my friends?"

"You really wanna know?" Sakura said darkly.

She walked over to where Shikamaru was sitting and leaned in close to his face, Shika stayed still looking into angry green eyes.

"You and your friends are messing with whats ours."

"And what would that be?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and his friends."

Shock ran through him but also anger.

"And who said they were yours?"

Sakura laughed evily. she stood up straight and looked at the boys with a smirk on her face.

"I have a deal for you guys."

"..."

"Im only offering this once, break up with Sasuke and his friends and we won't hurt you."

"What?!" They said.

"If you refuse to do so, well lets just say that we'll make your life a living hell."

Their eyes widened. Were they really serious? Did they just expect them to break up with their boyfriends just so they could have their chance with them? They couldn't believe this was acutally happening! How dare they think that they can take what they 'think' belonged to them. These girls are either really determined or just plain stupid to even think that they would agree to such a thing.

"So whats it gonna be?" Sakura said.

"No." Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said arching one pink eyebrow.

Naruto stood up from his chair and crossed his arms and glared at the pinkette with anger.

"I. Said. No."

Sakura glared back.

"You just made a big mistake."

She turned from them and walked away. Her friends glared at them, then followed after Sakura.

"She was the one wasn't she? The one that called you a fag." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded as he sat down.

"Ugh! I cant stand that bitch!" Kiba said.

"What is their problem?" Lee asked.

"Well apperantly it's us." Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe they actually expected us to break up with our boyfriends! fucking hoe's!"

"What are we gonna do about this?" Lee said.

"We try and be careful, we have no idea what they have instore for us." Naruto said.

"And we can't let the guys know." Shika said lastly.

They all nodded.

"Hey we got the food!" Neji said putting a tray of food down on the table. They all snapped back into their happy mood so their boyfriends wouldn't notice anything.

"Bout time! Im withering away into nothing!" Naruto said grabbing his ramen and began eating it.

"Slow down dobe or you'll choke." Sasuke said.

**And done! Haha sorry i cut it off when it was getting good, but i just want to update for you guys. I thought this chapter was decent, sorry that i didnt put any lemon, i'll try to make them do the nasty again soon. But yeah thanks for reading and reaviewing! i love you all very much! until next time homies, peace out! YEAH GIRL!**

**REMEMBER TOO**

**RXR!**

**LOVE SANCHA16**


	23. family time!

**hey guys! omg im sooo sorry i have not updated in a while! well this chapter is gonna be rather short but just becuz im kinda in a writers block, but im gonna get back on track soon! so again sorry for the long delay and enjoy the chapter! also thank for everyones support and reveiws! i love you guys! yeah girl!**

**Also! please check out Maximum Burst's story 'will we ever now love?' it's a really good story (well at least that's what i think!) So please check her story out and give her sum feedback! i love ya girl! **

**Disclaimer: Naaaah...wish i did but i dont...shiiiiiiiit...**

sunday...was boring for our pineapple head. He was busy doing house chores and going on errands with his mom, it was pretty boring. He stood by the shopping cart with his mom going down the aisles of the Wal Mart. It had been an hour and they were still shopping around, he grouned and checked the time on his phone. He wanted to go home and sleep!

"Honey, did I get the bread?"

"Yes, mom."

"Ok, Are we missing anything?"

"No."

"Well alright, lets go and pay for the stuff."

He thanked god and followed his mom to the checkout line. They waited in line and quickly paid for their items and walked out of the store, cramming the groceries in the trunk of the car. When they finally got home he helped put away the food, them made his way to his room.

"Shika! You better not fall asleep! We'er going over to Minato's for the sunday cook out in about two hours, and you better be ready!" Yoshino shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright ma!" He yelled back and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

He checked the time on his phone again, it was barely four. He sauntered over to his closet and bagan looking through his clothes, he had to wear something other than his spongebob pj's at the cook out. He settled for a black t-shirt with a his white cardigan, jeans, and black sandels. He quickly changed out of his pj's and put on the outfit. He looked himself in the mirror and nodded, he plopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone and earphones, he plugged them in and clicked on to his music. He clicked on his favorite playlist labeled 'sleepy time' and let the slow smooth music flow in his ears. He sighed in pleasure and laid back on his bed. He nodded his head to the music and silently sang the lyrics, a couple of songs later his eyes were slowly closing and his breathing evened out as h let sleep claim him. One hand behind his head and one hand on his chest where he clutched his phone. An hour passed and he was still asleep, his phone still playing the soft music. But his pease was disturbed when his phone rang, making the young Nara jump at the loud ringtone buszzing in his ears. He quickly unplugged hus earphones and looked at the number, he quickly pressed the answer button.

"What, Neji?" He growled.

He heard a chuckle from the other end.

"Im guessing you were in the middle of your beauty sleep?" He said cooly.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru said.

Another chuckle was heard.

"I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to call and know what you were up to." Neji said lovingly.

"Nothing, I was just sleepin, but i was rudely interrupted." Shika said.

"I see. Would you like to come over to my house?" Neji asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm going over to Naruto's hous in a little while, for a family cook out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, maybe I could go over some other time." Shika said tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

Neji sighed.

"I suppose."

"Kay."

"I guess I'll call you later then."

"You better."

"I love you."

"I love you too, stalker."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**~later at Naru's house!~**

Naruto added the final ingredients to the potato salad and mixed it together while humming along to the radio, It was Gonna be six soon, and everybody would be arriving in a little bit. He smiled at the thought of seeing his friends, he saw then everyday at school but he loved having their 'family cook outs' it was a tradition of theirs. It followed back to when all of their parent's were younger, they were all close friends and grew up with each other, bonding and becoming a family. As time passed and they got older they all grew closer, keeping in touch with each other even though they separated out of high school. A few years later they all moved back to their hometown and started their lives with their loved one's, soon enough they all got together again and had a small cook out on a fine sunday, they all laughed and chatted for hours just enjoying their time together, and when it ended they all made a promise to keep having small cook out's every other sunday. And it has been going on ever sense. Naruto finished with the potato salad and brought it out to the deck and set it on a table. He smiled at his dad who was grilling some meat.

"Finished?" Minato asked his son.

"Yep!" Naruto said.

"Awesome, how about you take out the tea from the fridge and get the glasses."

Naruto nodded and went back inside to get the pitvher of ice tea and cups. After that he sat down on a chair and watched his dad grill.

"Smells really good dad! I don't know if i can wait until everyone gets here." Naruto said.

Minao smiled and chuckled.

"Everyone will be here in a few minute's, you can wait."

"Aww!" Naruto whined playfully.

The door bell rang getting both blondes attention, Naruto quickly got up from his chai and ran inside to answer the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Lee and his uncle Gai standing there, they were always the first to arrive. Naruto immediatly glomped Lee and greeted Gai, and lead them to the deck.

"Gai!" Minato said warmly.

"MINATO! My youthful friend and brother! How are you?" Gai said giving the older blonde a manly hug.

Minato laughed and patted the other's back.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm terrific!"

"That's good."

The two men continued talking while Lee and naruto went inside the house and talked in the kitchen.

"So what did you guys bring?" Naruto asked looking and the large bowl lee put on the counter.

"Dad made a vegetable salad." Lee said.

Naruto made a face and looked at him.

"Your dad always has to bring the healthy stuff." Naruto said teasingly.

Lee laughed.

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later the door bell rang again signaling that the ithers have arrived, Naruto let them all in and smiled widely and greeted them. Kiba had tackled the young blonde and ruffled his already wild locks, Naruto laughed and tried to scape from Kiba's hold. Once that was done Shikamaru punched Naru's arm playfully. They all headed to the deck and sat down at the table, while the grown ups all greeted each other. Minutes later everyone was seated eating and talking. Once Naruto and the other's were done they got up from the table and went to go in the house and chill in the kitchen so the grown ups could chat.

"I'ev missed this." Gai said.

Minato nodded.

"So have I, it's been a long week." Minato said.

"You can say that again." Shikaku said.

"I'm just glad to be here, I've missed yall so much. Plus I love seeing our kids together, it brings back memories." Tsume said glancing to the kids in the kitchen.

The others made sounds of agreement.

"My how they've grown." Yoshino said.

They all glanced into the kitchen and eyed the young teens, and had to admit, their kids had indeed grown up to fine young men.

"It seems like it was just yesterday that they were all running around in diapers, and eating dirt." Tsume said lovingly.

"Pfft! Remember when they all drank the bottle of hot sauce?" Yoshino laughed.

"Yeah! Haha, their faces were as red as tomato's!" Tsume said giggling.

"Poor babies got pretty bad stomache aches though." Yoshino said smiling.

They all laughed and continued their conversations, talking about their kids most memorable moments. It felt so good to be around family.

**There ya go! i know it's really short but i promise i'll get back to the real important stuff soon! And i really wanted to do a chapter with their parents, ya know. haven't heard of them in a while! well antyway...sorry for any mistakes and stuff like that, and i'll see you next time!**

**Love sancha16!**

**remember to RXR! purtty please?**


	24. chaos!

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEE!...O to the M to the G! whats up my jelly beans!? now i know some of you are probably mad at me for taking forever to update sense i went MIA for like **_**months**_**, but i had really bad writers block and there was just a bunch of shit going on in my life. But im back and thats all that matters! I hope you liked the short chapter i posted before, and if not then this chapter should make up for it. (hopefully) thank you to the people that have stuck with me and continue to read my story and leave such nice reveiws! I LOVE YEW!...antyway enjoy this chapter! XOXOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Naruto, and sadly i don't own Hattie either, all rights go to Kishimoto and Tyler perry! **

Sakura stepped out of the black BMW that drove her to school every morning and closed the door. It was a slightly chilly morning but she paid the weather no attention as she entered the school doors, dressed in a hot pink shirt tha revealed plenty of cleavege, and tight jeans showing off her curves, she swung her hips and smirked when she saw some boys stop what they were doing and stared at her as she passed by. She snickered and flipper her rosy locks and continued down the hall. She loved being rich and popular. She finally reached her locker and opened it, shoving her purse and books inside the cramped locker. She looked into the small mirror on her locker door and started to fix her already perfect hair. She wanted to look perfect for Sasuke. She giggled as she thought of the stoic raven, he was so goegeous! And soon he would be all hers. She just had to get the stupid blonde fag out of the picture, and his little gang too. She smirked evilly, today she and her crew would make Naruto and his friends lives a living hell.

"Hey billboard brow."

Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance at the nickname. She turned around and saw Ino standing there with her arms crossed smirking at her, knowing she had annoyed the pinkette.

"Morning pig."

Ino scowled but leaned on her locker that was right next to Sakura's.

"You seem relaxed today, you would usually yell back at me for calling you that." Ino said.

Sakura hummed and went back to fixing her face.

"So you ready to ruin some lives today?" Ino said.

Sakura grabbed her faveorite lipgloss and slathered a good coat of the product on her lips and smacked them together. When she was done she glanced at Ino and smiled.

"Of course." She sing songed.

Ino smirked and laughed evilly.

_**~~~~YEAH GIRL!~~~~**_

"And we had stomach aches for the rest of the day." Shikamaru said.

They had entered the school with their boyfriends following them, they were all smiling and laughing as Shikamaru re-told them the story their parents had told them at the family cook out.

"Hot sauce is _evil_." Naruto said.

Kiba nodded in agreement and Lee giggled. The others laughed as they reached the lockers.

"You guys were interesting toddlers weren't you?" Neji laughed.

"You have no idea." Naruto said smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me." Sasuke said staring at Naruto lovingly.

Naruto flushed and pouted.

"Your embarassing me, teme!" Naruto whined.

"You love it, dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes and got his things from his locker.

"Here Lee, mother wanted me to give you these." Gaara said.

He reached into his backpack and took out a bag of freashly made cookies. Lee beamed and snatched the bag from Gaara's hand and hugged them to his chest, he kissed Gaara on the cheek and smiled.

"Tell her thank you for me!" Lee said happily.

Gaara nodded.

"Can I have one Lee?" Kiba asked staring at the delicious cookies.

"Sure!"

"Me too! I love me some chocolate chip cookies!" Shikamaru said.

When the bell rang they all were escorted by their boyfriends to their class. Naruto Smiled and talked animatedly to Sasuke as they walked down the hall, holding hands. Sasuke smiled as he listned to his boyfriend. Kiba and Shino walked beside them, Shino had one arm draped over Kiba's shoulders and pulling the dog loving boy close to his side, while Kiba had one arm wrapped around Shino's waist and leaning his head on the older boys cheast. They all continued down the hall not eve noticing the stares and whispers of the other students. When they reached The class room Naruto kissed Sasuke and smiled.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said.

"Kay." Naruto said.

Kiba smooched Shino on his cheek and grinned.

"See ya!" He said.

Sasuke and Shino gave a final nod to them and left to go to their own classes. They went into the science rooma and smiled when they saw Hinata already sitting at their table. They ran to their table and sat hugging the shy Hyuuga, making her giggle.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun!"

"Hey Hinata-chan!" They both said.

"What are you doing here so early? We didn't see you by the lockers." Kiba said.

Hinata's cheeks went a light shade of pink.

"Sai picked me up at my house this morning." She said quietly.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And Neji didn't castrate him?" Kiba asked.

Hinata gave a light laugh.

"He threw a fit, but I managed to calm him down before I left." She giggled.

"Impressive." Naruto said.

"Indeed." Kiba added.

They laughed.

"Good morning, _Naruto_." A voice said.

They all froze and looked to find Sakura standing right by their table with Ino right next to her. They were giving them fake friendly smiles. Naruto had to hold kiba by the waist so he wouldn't do anything stupid in the classroom; like sucker punch Sakura and Ino in the face. Hinata Glanced worriedly between them. Sakura gave an amused glance at Naruto as he tried to keep Kiba in his seat. Some of the other students noticed the obvious tension between them and watched silently.

"What do you want?" Naruto hissed.

"Why Naruto, We just want to talk ." She said im mock innocence.

"Yeah right!" KIba said.

"And how would you know?" Ino said.

"Sakura just leave us alone." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked, it was clear that she was enjoying getting a rise out of them. She gave a snort and flipped her hair.

"Come on, Ino." She said and walked off to their table.

"See you later." Ino said sweetly and sauntered after Sakura.

Naruto kept a hold on Kiba until he felt his friend stop struggling against him. He released him and patted Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba growled in anger.

"I fucking hate them." He spat.

"I hear ya buddy." Naruto said.

"What was all that about?" Hinata said.

"That's a long story." Naruto muttered.

Iruka walked into the room and took roll call, after he gave them a pop quiz. Naruto and Kiba groaned but got to work. Just what they needed, crazy bitches and pop quizes. They had a feeling that today wouldn't go well for them, and oh boy were they right.

And as they predicted the whole school day had been uneventful, Each class was just plain torture. Shikamaru was in spanish as usual, minding his own business and working on his assignment. It was a simple assinment, they had to write a short sentance in spanish and read it aloud to the class, when he was done he asked to be excused to the batthroom leaving his work on the desk, ungaurded. When he came back the teacher had picked his to read his sentence first,Not really thinking he picked up his paper and read it aloud, everyone had burst into laughter and the teacher flushed a bright red. Because instead of reading his original sentence of: 'Hi my name is Shikamaru and i love cloud watching', He read: 'Hi my Name is Shikamaru and I love penis.' He flushed when he realized the difference, and the teacher gave him a detention. He heard someone snickering and found Tenten looking strait at him and smiling. _What a drag..._

Gym wasn't any better for our uke's, The coach had decided to play dodge ball and Picked out two captains. Once the teams were picked the game began, balls went flying and students were hit out fast. Ino had went up to a buff looking player on her team an whispered something in his ear, the teen grinned and nodded at her, she smiled and gave him a flirty wink and ran off. The boy had picked up a dodge ball and scanned the gym for KIba, and once he spotted him he flung the ball straight into Kiba's direction. Kiba bearly had time to dodge the ball as it hit him square in the face and knocking him down. Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto all rushed to their friends side while the coach blew his whistle and put the other teen in a time out. Kiba was escorted to the nurses office with a bloody nose but before he left the gym he saw Ino laughing her ass off. Kiba growled and continued to the nurses office.

Art was a disaster for Lee, he had just finished his painting of his impressive looking flowers, smiling at his hard work he picked up his things and headed over to the sink to wash his brushes and paint tray, he didnt even notice the foot that shot out in front of him before it was too late. he tripped and fell forward and got a face and shirt full of left over paint from his tray. The whole class laughed at the mess Lee had cause, making him flush with embarassment, he quickly got up from the floor and fled to the bathroom to clean himself up and call his dad to bring him a new shirt. Matsuri had laughed as he ran out of the art room.

Math was quiet as they worked on their assignment. When they were done the teacher had asked Naruto to collect the papers from each row, Naruto hopped up from his seat and zoomed down each row picking up the papers quickly, when he reached the last row someone tripped him and he hit the floor dropping the papers and landing painfully on his wrist. He left to the nurses office and had his wrist wrapped, it was bruised badly and swollen. When he got back to the classroom he sat in his desk and reassured his friends that he was fine. That is until he caught Sakura staring at him. _Fuck..._

By the time it was lunch they were all worn out from their horrible day. Kiba's nose was swollen and had purple bruises forming, Lee's face was covered in paint stains he couldn't wash off, Naruto was struggling to eat his food with only his left hand, and Shikamaru stared at the stupid detention slip he had in his hand. Today had been complete and utter chaos for them, and they knew why. Hinata stared at her friends and felt sympathy for them, She also knew why they were in this state. Sakura and her crew could be so cruel.

"I can't believe they would go this far." She said.

"I know." Naruto said.

"Stupid whore's! Look at what that bitch did to my nose!" Kiba said poking at his nose and flinching in pain.

"At least you didn't say you liked being fucked up the ass, and in a different language too." Shikamaru muttered

"I can still taste the paint." Lee whimpered.

"We just have to be more careful, we can't have our boyfriends finding out about this." Naruto said.

"That will be kind of hard when we are practically covered in evidence." Lee said.

They all gave a misrable sigh at that, they knew it was true. When the others joined them at the table, they were shocked to find their boyfriends in the state they were in. They asked what had happened but only got sketchy answers from their uke's. They all silently hoped that the girls wouldn't try anything for the rest of the day.

_**~~~~After school!~~~~**_

When the final bell rang letting the students know school was finally over for the day, they walked to their lockers in a sluggish pace. All tired from their long day. They couldn't believe the shit they had to deal with today, and it was all thanks to Saukura and her minions. But they wouldn't let them win, they coudln't let them think they were weak. They had to be more careful in school from now on, they didn't know what else the girls had instored for them. But hat ever it was they would be ready, and they would make plans of their own. Sakura and her bitches weren't the only ones with tricks up their sleeves.

**So...how was it? i thought it was...alright, but i'm bearly getting back in the game so im sorry if i made lots of mistakes and stuff like that. But hey, it's an update right? right? sorry there was no lemone in this chapter! but there will be a lemon in the next one! and guess what? were almost to the end of this fic! yup yup! just a few more chapters to go! well i'll see ya next time! i'm out!**

**Love sancha16! Yeah girl!**

**remember to RXR! purtty please?**


	25. revenge is sweet!

**hey! its yo girl sancha! here to update and from my phone! it took me a while to figure out but i got it. so any way to the story! **

**bacon: lets get started!**

**disclaimer: dont own nothing but my thoughts! damn!**

"so you got the stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." kiba said with a sadistic smirk.

"This will teach those hoe's not to mess with us." Shikamaru said.

"I hope this goes well." Lee said.

They were all currently in the boys bathroom at school holding a bag filled with their 'tools' that they planned to use against Sakura and her minions. After yesterdays 'accidents' they had all went to Naruto's and started planning their reveng against the girls, and it didnt take very long for them. Shikamaru was a genious and planned everything along with Naruto's prankster mind, then they left to the store to buy the supplies they needed for it. They had woken up extra early and raced to the school so they had time to run over the plan again and set up before to many people got there.

"okay so everyone know what to do?" Shikamaru asked

"Yessir!"

"Alright break!"

They all grabbed the tools from the bag and left to go and set up their traps, all smiling. The girls had better be ready cause things were about to get girls had walked into the school all dressed in mini skirts and tight shirts, they were all talking loudly and flipping their hair in th annoying girly way and sending flirty smiles to the boys they passed in the hall.

"I can't believe that Sai would hang around that stupid Hyuuga bitch. I mean why be with someone who isn't even that pretty? I'm so better looking than her!" Tayuya ranted.

"Why didn't you teach her a lesson like we did with the boys?" Ino asked.

"Pfft! Please I got something far better planned for her than some stupid prank." Tayuya said smirking.

When they reached their hallway they glared as they passed by _them _and sneered at Naruto and his gang, who returned the glare.

"Disgusting fags." Sakura said.

her gang laughed as they headed to their lockers. Sakura put in her locker combination and pulled but was surprised when her locker wouldn't open. She pulled again but a little harder but the door was stuck, she pulled and pulled but it still wouldn't open. She growled in annoyance and hit her locker with her fist.

"Stupid locker!"

She grabbed the handle and pulled hard and smiled in victory when the locker popped open, but screamed when jelly exploded from her locker hitting her right in the face and staining her clothes. The others screamed in surprise and quickly stepped away so they wouldn't be hit. Sakura cursed at the mess while the students in the hall laughed at what had just happend.

"What the fuck! Who did this!?" Sakura screeched.

"Wow Sakura you sure made a mess!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura turned red with anger and charged over to the blonde and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"YOU DID THIS!" She screamed.

Naruto lifted a blonde brow in mock innocence.

"Me?" he said confused.

"Don't fuck with me you fag!"

"EW! Why would I want to do that with you?"

The others laughed at Naruto's joke, Only making Sakura angrier and slamming the blonde into the lockers behind him. She raised her arm to punch him but was grabbed by her arm and pushed off of Naruto. She looked and her eyes widened in fear when black angry eyes glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stood infront of Naruto in a protective manor and glared at the pinkette. Naruto smiled and Wrapped his arms around sasuke's waist from behind and peeked around to see Sakura's jealous expression. The other uke's were standing by their boyfriends.

"May I know why you were about to strike my boyfriend?" sasuke said in a cold voice.

"S-sasuke-kun! He did this to me!" Sakura shouted in a hurt voice hoping Sasuke would feel bad for her.

Sasuke looked at her stained clothes and raised and eyebrow, he looked back to his blonde.

"I didn't do it! But whoever did is a freaking genious." Naruto said.

"Liar!" She shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura flinched at his harsh tone.

"Sakura if you _ever _try to hit Naruto again _I _wil personally deal with you, got it?" he hissed.

She stepped back hurt in her expression.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said as tears welled in her green eyes.

The bell rang making the students in the hall rush to their first hour class. Sasuke glared at her one last time and pulled Naruto along with him, the others fallowed leaving Sakura standing in the hall alone and in tears.

Ino walked into the girls locker room and got out her shampoo's from her locker and headed to the showers, she hated gym she was always sweaty after and probably smelled. she stripped and got into the showers humming as she washed her body and put washed her hair with her shampoo. when she was done she turned off the water and wrapped her towel around her body and walked back to her locker to put on her regular clothes. other girls in the locker room stared at her with wide eyes as she passed, Ino wondered why they were staring at her. She shrugged and dried off her body and put her clothes back on, a girl walked up to her with a worried expression.

"Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at the girl.

"What kin?"

"U-um...what did you do to your hair?"

Ino frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kin pointed to Ino's hair.

"Your hair...is...green."

"WHAT?!"

Ino grabbed her hair and her eyes widened in horror at her dark green colored hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Matsuri opened her locker and put her math book away and grabbed her history book and shut her locker. She talked to Tayuya as they walked into their history class and sat in her usual spot. she let go of her history book but the book was firmly stuck to her hand, she panicked and tried to pull her hands off of the book but cried out in pain. she quickly stood up and her chair fallowed. she screamed and the class busted out laughing as she cursed ans struggled to get the chair off her ass, but was hopeless because it was glued firmly to her skirt. The teacher calmed the class down and escorted Matsuri to the nurses office. Tenten sat in science taking notes and yawned, it was so boring. The teacher talked through the chapter they were reading and explained things. Tenten half paid attention and only writing down what was important. When the bell finally rung she cheered and got up from her seat and ran out of the science room, she got to her locker and put in her locker combination and and opened her locker. She was about to put her books away but screamed and dropped her things. there were cockroaches in her locker! And some had crawled onto her hand, she screamed and shook off the creepy bugs other students backed away from her and all yelled in disgust at the nasty bugs crawling out of the locker.

The boys were all smiling at lunch as they noticed the girls table was empty. They snickered to themselves and ate their food. The seme's noticed thier boyfriends happy moods and wondered why they were so happy.

"Dobe whats so funny?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto leaned on Sasuke and giggled.

"Nothing teme! I'm just happy." Naruto said giving Sasuke a sexy smile.

Sasuke smiled back and wrapped and arm around his blonde and kissed Naruto. Naruto moaned into the kiss and buried his hand in Sasuke's hair. The others smiled all of them thinking the same thing.

revenge was sweet.

**all right my loves! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll be updating again really soon! so hold on to yo panties! **

**bacon: hold 'em! **

**p.s. sorry for no lemon! next time i promise! and message me if ya got questions or just wanna halla at me! dont be shy i dont bite! **

**love sancha16,**

**YEAH GIRL! REMEMBER TO RXR! PURTTY PLEASE!? **


	26. authors note!

**PLEASE READ NOTE!**

**hey guys sancha here! i just wanted you guys know that i will be posting at least two more chapters to this story and it will be completed! yaaaay! haha but dont be sad! i already started a new story called 'Radiant love' and posted a chapter already, so if u would be so kind to check it out it would make me very happy! also review and let me know what ya think of it, i typed it on my phone cuz my poor computer is broke :( so yeeeah...it was hard typing on a phone so there might be some (a lot) of grammer mistakes so im apologizing ahead of time...so sorry! but yeah thats all i wanted to say i love you all and hope to see some of you in my other story! **

**LOVE SANCHA16!**

**Yeah girl! **


	27. roller rink fun!

**hey guys! just me updating! woo this chapter is full of fun! i was laughing just writing it, beacuse honestly i can see these character doing something like this in real life! haha so antywaaay...there shall be lemon! **

**bacon: aaaaaaw shyt! **

**me: i know huh!? bacon disclaimer!**

**bacon: aight!**

**Disclaimer: sancha dont own shyt! like for real...she broker dan a mofo!**

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this." Naruto said.

"It's ok. I've been through worse." sasuke said.

"Are ya sure?" naruto asked while tying his strings on his roller skates.

"Yes I'm sure." sasuke said finishing tying his skates.

"Naru-chan! Are you and Sasuke ready?" Lee said skating un to them, smiling brightly.

Kiba and Shikamaru right behind him, along with Shino, Neji, and a struggling Gaara. Today was another day with the family, but instead of a cook out like they usually do, they decided to go to a family roller rink. But if your wondering why Sasuke and the other's are with them, well...

The boys still hadn't told their parents about their boyfriends yet, they were still to scared to say anything to their parents. And what they might do if they did find out, so they decided to keep it a secret until the next family get together. To bad it didn't work out that way. One night at dinner Naruto had went to the bathroom, leaving his phone on the table. It buzzed when a text came, Minato being curious grabbed the phone and opened the text, thinking it might be one of the boys texting Naruto. But when he read the text he nearly choked on his food, it was a love text from someone name _Sasuke, _he shouted for Naruto who came running to see what was wrong. Only to find hus father standing up from his seat with a red face, holding his phone. Naruto paled when he realized what was wrong. His father demanded to know what was going on, Naruto had told his dad everything, which resulted in Minato calling the other parents. They all gathered at Minato's and had a long discussion with the boys, they were grounded for a month for lying to them, but were okay with them dating (Gai cried). But the parents wanted to get to know their boyfriends, so they invited them to a family get together, so here they were on a Saturday (roller rink is closed on Sundays) at the roller rink.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Naruto said getting up and skating to the skating ring.

pop music was played, other families and couples were skating smiling and having a good time. Neji skated like a pro and dragged Shikamaru around the ring with him, Naruto and Kiba were racing to see who could go faster, rushing past everyone. Shino and Sasuke were trying to keep up to make sure their idiots wouldn't hurt themselves. And Lee was helping Gaara keep balance on his skates, he would stumble and cling to Lee to keep from falling. Lee would suggest they go sit down, but Gaara being the stubborn person he was, was determined to learn how to skate! The parents were all watching their children at a distance while they skated.

"So what do you think?" Shikaku asked as he lazily skated next to Minato.

"Well can't say I'm thrilled about my son having a boyfriend, but he seems to be in good hands." Minato said as he watched his son being scolded by the raven haired teen after he almost crashed into someone while racing.

"It would seem so." shikaku said.

"What about you?" minato asked.

shikaku shrugged his shoulders.

"To much of a drag to argue with Shikamaru, plus if he's happy who am i to get in his way? And Yoshino seems to like him."

minato nodded in understanding, he looked to Gai.

"What about you Gai?"

"Lee's happieness means the world to me. But that doesn't Mean I am going to go easy on Gaara-san!" he said with a fiery expression.

out of all the dads, Gai was the most overprotective of his son. Minato and Shikaku felt bad for Lee's boyfriend.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help my son teach Gaara-san to skate."

He skated to his son and his boyfriend at an alarming speed.

"LET THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT GAARA-SAN!" He shouted and shoved the redhaired teen making him take off at a fast speed.

"FATHER!" Lee yelled and quickly skated after his speeding boyfriend, who was screaming. Gai followed behind him.

Minato and Shikaku laughed behind their hands at the scene. Yoshino and Tsume shook their heads. After about an hour of skating they all went to sit down and get something to eat. They talked and the parents got to know their sons boyfriends better, once they were done eating they headed back to the skating ring. Yoshino smiled as she held her husbands hand as they skated, Shikaku looked bored but there was a light blush to his cheeks. Tsume and kiba were doing a few skating tricks and dancing along to the song "get lucky" by daft punk, while Shino skated behind them bobbing his head to the song, it was catchy. Sasuke skated with Naruto and Minato smiling as both blondes were singing along to the song and waving their hands in the air, which he soon joined in on. tShikamaru and Neji skated calmly, enjoying their time together. Lee Smiled as Gaara skated next to him, he had gotten much better at keeping his balance and was proudly skating without holding onto Lee. Gai had speeded by them snatching the redhead as he passed shouting about protecting his baby from Gaara. Lee sighed and raced after his father, who had just kidnapped his boyfriend. By the end of their time at the roller rink the parents were more comfortable with them. They left the roller rink and let their sons go off with their boyfriends, but they were still grounded and needed to be back by ten. The boys sulked but agreed and hugged their parents before leaving with their lovers.

**AT SHINO'S HOUSE (LEMON!) **

Hands roamed down Kiba's body in a slow teasing manner. Kiba moaned and arched his back when a hand played with his nipple, pinching and rubbing. Shino smirked and pinched harder at the brown nub, making Kiba gasp.

"Shino...ahh..mm."

"You like that puppy?" shino said huskily.

Before Kiba could say anything Shino captured his pup's lips in a passionate kiss. their tongue's tangled in a heated battle, taking kiba's breath away. Shino pulled away stripping himself of his shirt, Kiba stated appreciately at his lovers built chest and stomach. He ran a hand down his lovers chest going all the way down until he teach d the top of Shinos pants, he went lower and cupped the bulge, making Shino hiss. Kiba giggled and rubbed teasingly. Kiba leaned up putting his mouth against Shinos ear and bit it.

"You like that baby?" kiba whispered seductively.

In seconds Shino had Kiba completely stripped of his clothes and his legs spread open. His hand grabbed Kiba's erection, pumping it slowly. And without warning Shino swallowed the member, making Kiba throw his head back and moan loudly. He bobbed his head at a fast pace, teasing the head with his tongue.

"Ah! S-shino I'm gonna come!"

Shino sucked harder, making his lover spill his seed in his mouth. Kiba panted, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Shino crawled up his lovers body and kissed his pup.

"Tired already love? we've barely gotten started." Shino said smirking.

Kiba got up and grabbed some lube out of his night stand, he coated his fingers in it mqking sure he had enough. He climbed back onto the bed and sat in between Kiba's legs. He placed a finger at his lovers puckered entrance and gently rubbed the orifice before pushing in gently, Kiba wiggled at the odd feeling. Shino thrust his finger slowly, after a little he added a second finger stretching his lover. Kiba rocked his hips and moaned in pleasure. After Kiba was fully stretched Shino coated his cock in lube, grabbing his lover by his thighs and positioning the head of his member at Kibas entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Shino pushed in slowly, Kiba gasped in pain and pleasure. When Shino was fully inside he waited for the brunette under him adjust to him. Kiba wrapped his legs around Shino and rocked his hips.

"Move."

Shino pulled half way out and thrust back in, kiba moaned as his lover pounded into him.

"Ah mmm...oh-Shinooo!"

"Kiba...you feel so good."

He hit Kibas prostate making the boy arch his back.

"Right there! please Shino!"

Shino made sure to hit that spot repeatedly, driving kiba crazy with pleasure. Soon both came screaming each others names. Shino landed on top of kiba squishing him.

"Uh...Shino, your heavy."

"Oh sorry."

He rolled off and laid next to kiba, who snuggled up to Shino. The older boy smiled and kissed his pup.

"I love you." Shino said.

"I love you too."

**Neji's house! (lemon)**

Neji pushed Shikamru against his bedroom door attacking the young boys lips, groping him making Shikamaru moan and wrap his arms around Nejis neck. Neji unbottuned his lovers pants and grabbed his hard mamber giving it slow strokes.

"Ooo...Neji."

Shikamaru ran his hands in his boyfriends long gorgeous hair, it was so soft and beautiful.

"Enjoying yourself?" Neji asked.

"I cant help it, your hair is just so pretty."

Neji chuckled and kissed his lover.

"Your hair is beautiful as well." Neji said as he pulled on Shikas hair tie until his hair fell out of his ponytail.

Shikamaru blushed.

"Its not as long and pretty as yours." Shika muttered.

"Its still beautiful."

They kissed again, tangling their tongues together, Neji grabbed Shikamaru by his thighs and wrapped them around his waist and grinded against his lover, Shikamaru moaned at the friction of their clothed memebers.

"Neji...please."

Neji smirked.

"What do you want?" he whispered huskily and grinded harder.

"Y-you! I want you, please!"

Neji carried Shikamaru over to his bed and dropped him onto it. Shikamaru stared at his boyfriend as he started to stip himself of his clothes, he stared at Nejis body with desire. Neji smirked as he slid out of his pants and was left only in hiss boxers, he crawled onto the bed and pinned his lover to the bed. Hands above his head, Neji kissed Shika and travled down to his neck sucking and nibbling on his lovers sensative skin. He pulled Shikas shirt over his head and threw it away, he pinched one of his lovers nipples making the boy whimper and arch into his touch. After his nipples were abused he made his way to the boys pants and stripped of the clothes taking the boxers with them, he licked his lips at the sight of his love fully ecrect and the tip of his cock weeping precum. He bent down and licked the head making shikamaru gasp and moan. He slowly took thw whole thing into his mouth and pleasured his pineapple head.

"Oh god! Nejiiii!"

"Hmmm."

He bobbed his head enjoying the screams and moans he got out of Shikamaru. Shikamaru fisted the sheets with his hands, while his hips bucked up into Nejis mouth. He moaned as his cock was teased with that skillful tongue, it felt so good! And he whimpered when Neji suddenly let his cock go.

"Neji.." shika whined.

"Patience my love." Neji purred.

Neji spread the boys legs more and spread his cheeks, revealing a pink hole. Neji licked the hole and smirked when he heard Shikamaru squeak in surprise. He continued to lick and suck at the hole squeezing his tongue into the tight entrance, he added two fingers stretching Shikamaru. It hurt a little but it felt good at the same time, Shikamaru pushed against the tongue and fingers probing him, moaning. After Neji was sure his lover was stretched he pulled out and flipped them over so that Shikamaru was on top of him. Shikamaru stared down at his boyfriend with a confused look, Neji just smirked back.

"Neji?"

"Ride me."

Shikamru blushed crimson but didn't protest. He positiond himself over Nejis cock, holding it as he slid the tip into his entrance.

"Mmm...oh."

He once he had it inside he was sweating and panting. Neji placed his hands on his waist as Shikamaru started to move, hands on Nejis chest as he pushed himself up and down. He rocked his hips in a normal pace enojoying the feeling of Neji inside him. Neji watched as his lover rode him, moaning and throwing his head back in extacy. He never knew Shikamaru was capable of making such erotic expressions and noises, it was a major turn on. He bucked his hips up which made his lover gasp and cry out as his prostate was hit.

"Aaah!"

Neji bucked againg making sure to hit that spot, Shikamaru picked up his pace bouncing up and down.

"You like it when i hit that spot?"

"Oooh yes!"

Neji continued to abuse his boyfriends prostate until they both reached their climax, Shikamaru shooting his load onto his and Nejis stomachs, and Neji filling him with his seed. Shikamaru swayed and landed on his lover, panting and tired.

"I love you." Neji said caressing his head.

" love you too." Shikamaru said before dozing off.

Neji chuckled and held him as he slept.

**Gaara and Lee!**

Lee hummed as he pulled out freashly baked brownies from the oven. He walked over to the table and began placing the brownies on a display plate. He was once again at Sabaku Bakery helping out. Gaara was a few feet away from him decorating a cake with frosting roses, and Lee had to admit his boyfriend was very good at decorating cakes. Gaara looked up and smiled at Lee and made a kissing motion to him. Lee giggled and winked at the redhead. They continued baking and decorating enjoying their time together.

**Sasuke and Naruto!**

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's side as they watched a movie in Sasuke's living room. The two had been watching movies for a few hours, Hattie would pop it a few times bringing them snacks and drinks. It was so nice to spend some time with his teme. There was no where else he would rather be than here.

"Hand check!"

They both raised their hands and sighed. Hattie walked over and laughed at the annoyed looks on the teens faces.

"Oh stop poutin! yo know im just messing wit cha!" hattie laughed and sat down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his house keeper but smiled.

"Your so mean." naruto said.

"Only because I love ya suga!"

They laughed and continued to watch the movie.

**Whoo! well there ya go! i hope ya liked the lemons! you guys had been asking and waiting so patiently for them so i hope it made you happy! i justhope they didnt suck, i havnt wrote lemon in a while man! so sorry if it sucked! thank you for sticking with for so long and giving me so much support! this has been so fun and i hope to see you all in the next and last chapter of this story! gimme a big YEAH GIRL! **

**LOVE SANCHA16**

**YEAH GIRL! **

**REMEMBER TO RXR! PURRTY PLEASE?**


	28. calling all hearts!

**aaaaye! whats up my jelly beans!? haha you know who this is!**

**Bacon: where the hell ya been hoe?!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* im sorry! i been caught up in reading so many different fics! **

**Bacon: sancha! you have fans waiting for ur ass to update! have you seen the reviews they left you?! shame on you! **

**Me: IM SORRY! but im here now to update! **

**Bacon: well get to it!**

**Me: okay! **

**sorry guys bit like i said im here to update the last chapter to 'FIND YOUR LOVE!' its been awesome writing this story and im so greatful for over 200 reviews! it may not be much to other people but im just so happy for your support! so THANK YOU! and i was inspired by the song 'calling all hearts' by dj cassidy ft jessie j and robin thick! its such an oldies jam! it got me in a good mood! i recommend you listen to the song while you read the chapter, it such a feel good song that will make you wanna get up and do a little jig! and thats why this chapter shall be dubbed calling all hearts! now without futher delay the last chapter! ENJOY! YEAH GIRL!**

**Disclaimer: NO DAMMIT! I DONT OWN NARUTO! **

As the months passed the boys were please that the girls have stopped bothering them and their boyfriends. Whenever they would see them in the halls or classrooms they would look away or try to escape their stares. It made them grin. The girls had tried to get back at them a day after they were pranked, which was the boys expected to happen but they made it very clear to the girls that they were not afraid of them.

_*****flashback!*****_

They sat in the library as usual doing thier work. The doors of the library opened and slammed loudly making them and a few others to look up from their table. Sakura and her group stomped their way through the library glaring at them as they reached the table they were currently inhabiting. Sakura slammed her hands on the table, face scrunched up in anger and the others were showing similar expressions. Though they looked scary the boys only gave them amused looks and raised eyebrows.

"_How fucking dare you!" _sakura spat.

Naruto smirked at the pissed pinkette.

"Aww, is Sakura-chan cause this _fag _gave her a taste of her own medicine?" Naruto said in a mock caring voice.

Sakuras face burned red with rage.

"You think that you can stop me? Your nothig you little bitch!"

Naruto stood from his chair and leaned over the table, getting in Sakuras face giving her a fierce glare.

"Your pathetic! whats the point in chasing after a guy who wont so much as look at you? your stupid if you think forcing love on Sasuke will make him love you in return! He loves me! get that through your thick dumb skull of yours and move on!"

"Never! Sasuke will love me! I'll fight for him for as long as i have too! you cant stop me!"

Kiba shot up from his seat.

"Your such a dumb slut! As long as Sasuke has Naruto He'll never love anyone else! so stop being such an obsessed stalker bitch and leave us and ours alone!" 'Kiba shouted.

"That's right. And if you plan on fighting us for our boyfriends, you better believe that we'll fight back; twice as hard." Shikamaru said glaring from his seat.

"We wont go easy on you either! the power of our love and youth will conqure over any plans of yours!" Lee said eyes burning with fire.

The girls were shocked into speechlessness, the look they were getting from the boys was of anger, determination. Sakura and the girls stepped back in fear of them.

"I would think twice if I were you."

The voice startled the girls and saw Sasuke and the rest standing by the library doors, proud smirks on their faces at their ukes.

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. They walked over to the girls.

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with hopeful green eyes.

"I wont ever like or love you." he stated coldly.

All hope Sakura had shattered right then, her heart felt like it was being stomped on. Her eyes welled in tears and her thickly painted lips trembled.

"Sasuke..." she whimpered.

"That goes for the rest of you as well." Neji said.

"We love them." Gaara said pointing to the table his boyfriend sat at.

"And that wont ever change." Shino said.

The girls were all crushed at the by their words and felt their world crumble as they walked passed them and to the Ukes. They have been rejected, and there was nothing they could do about it. Sakura looked as Sasuke sat with Naruto and kissed the blonde. Heartbroken; she began to walk to the library doors and left. The girls following behind her.

_*****flashback end!*****_

It had been nice but the boys couldnt help but feel a tiny bit bad for the girls, but they were more glad for the peace. And Naruto and the gang couldnt be happier that it was the last day of school, they were ready for summer and late nights with their lovers. They were practically beaming the whole day and skipping in happieness. The whole day had been spent watching movies in class and chatting or playing games. The teachers were just as glad to be rid of the students for the summer. By the final bell the students rejoiced and ran out of the school, while the boys walked out they were all greeted by their boyfriends. They all talked for a bit then left with their lovers for some quality time.

**Sasuke and Naruto**

Naruto bounced up and down as he and sasuke waited in line at the movie theatre, holding hands and kissing. Once they got to the ticket booth and got their tickets they headed to their movie and sat down. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder as he sipped on his slushy, Sasuke wrapped an arm around his dobe and enjoyed the movie. Once it was done they left back to sasuke's mansion and ate a nice dinner together. Hattie joined them and they all laughed and chatted whike they ate. Sasuke smiled as he watched the two people he loved the most smiling, he felt so relaxed. After dinner was done they headd up to sasuke's room and played video games for hours.

Naruto pouted as he lost another race on mario cart.

"Dont be mad Naru, you only lost 20 times."

"Shut up teme!"

Sasuke smirked and crawled over to his blonde and kissed his pouting lips, surprising Naruto. He nibbled on his bottom lip causing the blonde to moan and wrap his arms around Sasukes neck. The kiss deepened and they were both panting. Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss much to Naruto's dismay, but was pulled up from the floor and thrown onto Sasuke's king sized bed. Sasuke was on his blonde in no time ravishing his blonde with soft touches and kisses.

"Sasuke...please." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked and played with Naruto's nipples.

"Anything for you, dobe."

Naruto blushed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke once again.

"Teme..."

They kissed and let their love for each other be known.

**Shino and Kiba**

Shino threw the soft ball again and watched Akamaru take off after it. He and his lover were at the beach enjoying the sun and water. Kiba laughed when Akamaru chased then ball and brought it back to Shino, tail wagging. Shino smilee and took the ball from the dog and threw it once more.

"He's warmed up to you quickly." Kiba said wrapping and around Shino's waist.

"Of course he would, I'm amazing." Shino joked.

Kiba laughed and punched his boyfriend playfully. Shino chuckled and kissed Kiba. Akamaru came back and jumped on the teens interuppting their kiss and barked loudly.

"Alright alright boy! we'll play with ya!"

Akamaru yipped happily and wagged his tail, making both boys laugh.

"Race ya to the water!" kiba shouted taking off into the direction of said water.

"Cheater!" Shino yelled and chased after his lover.

"Bark!"

The three spalshed loudly into the water howling in laughter.

**Neji and Shikamaru**

Neji sighed as hands ran through his hair, water and shampoo rinsed out of his hair. after his hair was towled and his chair was pulled up, he looked at the chair next to him and saw his lover getting his hair washed. The salon was a perfect place for the couple to spend some quality time together. Shikamaru was sat up from the sink and looked over at Neji.

"I cant believe im at a salon with you." Shika grumbled.

"But honey, its fun!" Neji said smirking at his lover.

"If your a girl!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh stop pouting and enjoy it."

"How can you stand this!?"

"Why do you think my hair is so soft and luxurious?"

Shikamaru sweatdropped. But he had a point, his hair was fabulous.

"Ugh...whatever."

After they were done they walked out of the salon, hair looking nice and soft. They got into Neji's car and drove around.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"How about some nice Italian?"

"Sounds good."

They made it to a stop light and Neji took that moment to lean over and kiss his lover tenderly. Shikamaru was suprised but he kissed back eagerly.

"I love you." Neji whispered.

Shikamaru blushed but smiled.

"I love you too."

Neji grinned and drove once the light turned green.

**Gaara and Lee**

"Thank you, and come again!" Gaara said kindly at a mother and child who just purchased some cookies.

"Of course" The mother said smiling.

Once they left the bakery Gaara left the register and went back into the kitchen to check on his boyfriend. He smiled when he saw Lee pulling out a pie from the oven, he looked hot in the frilly pink apron he had bought him earlier.

"Hows it going gorgeous?" Gaara said.

Lee smiled and placed the pie on a display plate.

"Good! How everything in the front?" Lee asked.

Gaara walked up to his lover and kissed his lips.

"Good." He said nuzzling lee's face.

Lee giggled.

"Gaara I'm busy!"

Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee and pulled him close.

"I think you can spare a little time for some...fun in the bathroom." Gaara said smirking.

Lee blushed and opened his mouth to say somethign but was startled when Gaara picked him up and through him over his shoulder.

"Gaara! W-wait what if someone sees-Ah!"

Gaara laughed as he locked the bathroom door behined him.

THE END!

**thats a wrap! i hope you enjoyed it! thanks again for sticking with me! i love you guys and hope to see you all again soon! **

**Love sancha16**

**Yeah girl!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW YOU HOW MUCH YOU LIkED IT! **


	29. author note!

**hey guys well i know this story is done and all...but i wanna know what do you all want to see me write next? i already got a new story on but i would love to hear any story suggestions for the future! so how about it? who should i write about next? also...would you guys like a sequel for 'FIND YOUR LOVE!'? if so let me know! **

**love sancha16**

**yeah girl! **


End file.
